


You Matter

by AniPub



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPub/pseuds/AniPub
Summary: Kurt has been on his own for a very long time and he finds love in the most unexpected of places.Disclaimer:  I own nothing, except the story-line.





	You Matter

YOU MATTER

It had been a long night and Kurt Hummel was beyond tired. Owning and operating a successful business, "Tinkr Tailr", was a lot of long hours, hard work and perseverance. It felt surreal at times, considering his roots. Growing up in Ohio he'd always known he was meant for the bright lights of Broadway and had even graduated, with honors, from NYADA - the most prestigious arts & entertainment school in New York.

His best friend and former roommate, Rachel Berry, had followed her dream and was well on her way to becoming a great Broadway actress. However fate had intervened, as it is apt to do, and led him down a different path. He'd always had one foot on two paths, fondly remembering the sewing machine he'd had in his room growing up. During his tenure at NYADA he'd also interned with Isabelle Wright at Vogue.com. Oh, what a force to be reckoned with Isabelle was. Smiling, he remembered her awe over his hippo broach when he first met her. After graduation he'd found himself at the crossroads of Life and, with Isabelle's kind encouragement, he'd followed the path to fashion design. Broadway would still be around, after all, if fashion didn't work out.

Yet it had worked out and his BUKU brand had steadily become very popular. Starting out he used to have "fashion exhibits". Similar to an art exhibit only he showcased bowties and ascots, his specialty. Rachel's success had helped him, since she always brought her eclectic crowd to every one of them. His high school friends, Brittany and Santana, had also ended up in New York and his unique designs combined with their sales prowess usually translated into an inventory sellout.

His dad, God rest his soul, had funded his start up costs because he passionately believed that Kurt could do anything he set his mind to. Kurt figured he was a chip off his old man's block, as Burt had owned a successful tire & lube shop. When Kurt was brainstorming business & brand names it didn't take long to come up "Tinkr Tailr" & "BUKU". Tinkr for Burt & cars and Tailr for Kurt, BU for Burt and KU for Kurt. Burt had been ridiculously honoured to be intertwined with Kurt this way and always had a selection of bowties and ascots for sale in his tire shop. Yeah, a weird place to sell them, but that was Burt for you.

BUKU was also apropos since Burt had always been there for Kurt, in particular when Kurt announced he was gay and all the bullying he experienced throughout high school. He can still picture them at Breadstix and hear Burt tell him "Kurt, I'm proud of ya, don't care who knows it". His mom died when Kurt was young and then his dad had passed away a year ago, the prostate cancer finally winning.

Shaking himself out of his maudlin mood, Kurt watched the night skyline for a bit and decided he didn't want to go home just yet. Putting on his cashmere overcoat, he turned off the lights, locked up his office and made his way down to street level. There he paused, pondering, before starting out. He'd heard some of his employees talking about a new restaurant that had recently opened and he thought tonight's a good night to check it out. He seemed to recall it was on his way home and since it was a beautiful, summer night he decided to walk.

Well, thirty minutes later and he was almost home not having spotted the restaurant. He stopped and debated his options. He truly did not want to go home to his lonely, empty apartment. It wasn't that he was against dating; he'd gone on some dates over the last two years and had had a couple of short relationships, with Adam & Walter. He simply realized that he didn't enjoy casual and was looking for something more meaningful. Unfortunately, he'd come across no one who was remotely interesting to him.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a place called "Andersons" and since it didn't have a hamburger on top he figured it wasn't the hockey player's restaurant. He strolled over to check it out. Stepping inside he was delighted to see an exquisitely decorated piano bar. A hidden gem. There were Broadway posters all throughout, some even signed! Upscale half circle booths throughout, soft lighting, a bar off to the side and front & center a stage with the piano. Even though it was a late Friday night, the place was only half full. He left his coat at the coat check and made his way to the bar. The bartender, "call me Sam", was very friendly and chatty with blonde hair, blue eyes and model looks.

"What can I get ya?" Sam asks.

"What is the house specialty?" Kurt returned.

"Oh, I make a mean Strawberry Daiquiri or if you're really adventurous a Long Island Iced Tea".

"I think I'd like a glass of your best Merlot red wine, please and thank you."

Kurt took the glass offered, raised it to the lights to observe it's colours, then swirled it around, taking a deep sniff to inhale its flavours, next taking a sip and swirling it around in his mouth before finally swallowing it appreciatively.

"So, Sam, how long as this place been around?" Kurt asks.

"Bout a year and a half now."

"Is it always this quiet on a Friday night?"

"Only when the Boss man is off doing his thing. When Blaine's here the place is usually hopping. He loves to play that piano and sings like a dream. The regulars really love listening to him."

"And when the Boss man is away, do other people play the piano & sing, or is that off limits?" Kurt asked curiously.

"People have been known to take a stab at playing and singing; they tend to find it a little daunting being front and center like that. Unless, of course, they've had one or two to drink. Then it becomes comedy central." Sam said smiling broadly.

"Ever had to throw anyone out?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Nah, it's all good natured fun. When Blaine's here he usually hires security, more for crowd control than anything."

"So what does Mr Boss man do when he's out 'doing his thing'?" Kurt questioned.

"It varies ... sometimes he's just checking out the competition, or sometimes he's in an off off off Broadway play" Sam chuckled.

"And you, Sam? What do you do when you're not playing Bartender Extraordinaire?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, during the day I'm always on the lookout for modelling assignments. Sometimes I get lucky and actually land one." Sam laughed.

Kurt looked sideways at Sam. A model. What did I tell ya he mused to himself. He started to eye him more professionally. Sam noticed.

"Hold on a minute there, just so we're clear, I'm straight and lika da ladies." Sam volunteers.

"So this isn't a gay bar, then?" Kurt didn't intend to ask, it just came out.

"Well, Blaine is gay alright, but this place is mostly an homage to Broadway past & present. It's kinda his passion." Sam shared enthusiastically. It's very obvious how much he admired this Blaine. Quite endearing actually.

"When do you expect Blaine back?" Kurt asked unexpectedly.

"The thing about Blaine is that he's an adventurer, a spur-of-the-moment kinda guy. So we usually expect him when we see him. He knows this place is in the best hands, so he enjoys the freedom to come and go as he pleases." Sam proudly acknowledged.

"Well, Sam, Blaine sure sounds like more than just your boss."

"Blaine's my best friend." Sam said quite simply and Kurt all of a sudden is overcome with envy.  
\---------------  
Kurt started to make a habit of stopping in at Andersons most nights on his way home from work. He found the atmosphere very soothing and relaxing. A world he can relate to and daydream about. This night, however, there was a woman tending bar.

"Good evening, Sir, welcome to Andersons. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a glass of the Cabernet Sauvignon, thanks. Where's Sam tonight?" Kurt asked, feeling strangely bereft.

"Oh, he had a photo shoot today. I'm Tina."

"Kurt. Good to meet you." Kurt observed Tina while she busied herself pouring Kurt's drink. A petite Asian girl with long black hair and a beautiful smile. Goth fashion style Kurt surmised.

"So, Kurt, I don't think I've ever seen you in here before. New to the area?" Tina asked as she set Kurt's drink down in front of him.

"No, I've been around for awhile, but just recently discovered this place. I've taken to coming in for a drink on my way home from work. To unwind, you know. At first the ambience of this place was what drew me back, but then I discovered I really enjoyed talking to Sam. He's very funny, sometimes when he doesn't even mean to be." Kurt admitted, smiling slightly as he realized how true this was. Sam, on occasion, wasn't the brightest bulb in the box which was a every endearing trait. "And those impressions of his!".

Laughing, Tina agreed. "Yes, his impressions are hilarious. He has a knack for getting people to relax and feel better about themselves. He's well liked in here."

Eyeing her with consideration Kurt just had to ask. "Are you two an item? Do you just work together?"

"Oh, heavens, no. Sam, my boyfriend Mike and I all went to high school together back in Ohio. McKinley High."

This was big news for Kurt. "NO WAY! I went to McKinley High - Lima, Ohio, right?"

Well, it turned out that Kurt, Brittany and Santana were just a couple years ahead of Sam, Mike & Tina, but they had all been in the Glee club. Kurt and the two girls had already graduated by the time Sam, Mike and Tina joined. Kurt was delighted to compare notes with Tina about Glee club director Mr. Will Schuester.

"So, Tina, when you're not tending bar what do you do?" Kurt asked, feeling more and more comfortable in his new favourite hangout.

"I own an animal shelter rescue, with a veterinary clinic attached. After graduating with a degree from Cornell University I opened up shop as a Vet. I love animals so much and it was becoming more and more difficult to hear the stories of unwanted pets and not do anything to help. Since the vet clinic was becoming successful, I rented the space next door and made it into an animal shelter. Called it CC's Place. I love what I do and sometimes it's tough to find funding to keep it going, but for now we're managing." Tina's eyes blazed with passion over a topic close to her heart. Kurt mentally filed that information away.

"I'm not quite sure how Blaine fits in with you three?" Kurt asked inquiringly.

"After leaving McKinley we came to New York. Sam went into the Music and Performing Arts program at NYU, Mike went into dance at NYADA and I went to Cornell. Blaine was also enrolled in the Music and Performing Arts program at NYU. He and Sam developed a platonic bromance and we all started hanging out together on a regular basis.

After NYU Blaine started doing the Broadway auditions circuit, but Sam ended up with a modelling opportunity. He decided to pursue that and see where it led. They both had limited success. Mike ended up becoming a teacher at NYADA. Blaine, being fortunate to never have to worry about money, persuaded his dad to invest in Andersons. Sam, Mike and I learned the intricate skills of bartending and we help Blaine run it. Since Mike & I already have full-time jobs, this is Sam's full-time job and we fill in when needed. We also bring in extra staff to cover for Sam when he's off chasing a modelling assignment or for special events. Win-win for everyone." Kurt felt a sudden yearning to experience this type of camaraderie.

"Tina, you mentioned that you and Mike are a couple. Do either Sam or Blaine also have significant others?" Kurt casually asked.

"No, Blaine's had relationships in the past, but nothing serious. He's such a personable guy and has a ton of friends and acquaintances; that, along with his Broadway pursuits tend to keep him busy. Sam, on the other hand, seems to have a different flavour every week of the year.  
How about you, Kurt? What do you do for a living and do you have a romantic partner?" Tina asked just as curiously.

"Trying to make it as a fashion designer, which is a tough nut to crack." Kurt didn't lie, exactly. He just didn't comment on how successful he's been. "And no, no romantic partner. I have yet to find someone interesting enough to interfere with my workaholic ways." And just like that Kurt found himself talking about his past dalliances, he and Tina quite comfortably laughing at some of the situations Kurt had found himself in.

"You know, Kurt, I dunno if it's the shared background but it feels like we've known each other for a long time." Tina mused.

"I feel the same way, Tina." Kurt agreed and to his surprise, realized it was actually true.  
\---------------  
Several days later, during a particularly stressful day, Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt! How are you? What's new?"

"I'm sorry, this can't be! Is this my long-lost roommate Rachel?" Kurt asked with great enjoyment.

"I know, I know! It's been so crazy busy lately! But I happen to be in town and want to catch up with my best friend. Are you free tonight? Can we get together?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I found this quaint little place that I think you'll love as much as I do. Let's meet there, say, around 8pm?" Rachel agreed and Kurt gave her the directions. All of a sudden his bad day was looking up.

Just before eight Kurt arrived at Andersons and immediately noticed a change. The place was rocking, busier than he'd ever seen it. He wasn't sure he'd make it to the bar because there was so many people. In addition to Sam there was another fellow tending bar, a very tall, handsome Asian fella that Kurt guessed was Tina's Mike. Fortunately Tina spotted him.

"Hi Kurt! You're in for a big treat tonight! I've reserved a table for you over there." Tina waved in the general direction of the stage. "Best view in the house!". Tina blew him a kiss and continued to, ah, what was Tina doing? Looked like waitressing.

"Thanks, Tina! Appreciate it! Oh, by the way I have a friend joining me tonight. She should be here any minute." Kurt wandered over to the stage area and found a table for two with a reserved sign on it. He assumed that was Tina's table and sat down. Looking around, Kurt could just feel the excitement in the room.

A waitress, whom he'd never seen before, swung by his table and asked him if he'd like anything. Checking out her name tag, Kurt replied "Yes, please, Kitty. I'll have two glasses of the Pinot Noir, thanks. And what the heck is going on here tonight? I didn't know this many people could fit in here!" Kurt asked in wonderment.

"Oh, tonight the Warblers are throwing an impromptu performance. It tends to bring everyone in." Kitty hurriedly replied.

"So, wait, the Warblers are kinda cool?" Kurt asks, puzzled.

"The Warblers are like Rock Stars." Kitty said, before scurrying off to order his drinks from the bar.  
While Kurt was trying to process this information, there was another commotion at the entrance. Taking a peek, he was in time to watch Rachel make her typical, dramatic entrance. He stood up and waved to her. She managed to make her way to his table, whereby he enveloped her into a big bear hug.

"God it's good to see you. I've missed you terribly." Kurt muttered in her ear.

"Kurt, me too! It's been, like, FOREVER since we've seen each other. But what's with this place? I thought you said it was quiet & quaint - this place is a-hopping!"

"Honestly, Rach, I've never seen it like this. The waitress mentioned that the Warblers were playing tonight."

"Hold on. As in Westerville's Dalton Academy Warblers?" Rachel asked, perplexed. Kurt simply shrugged his shoulders. Just as Kitty arrived with their drinks, 6 gentlemen streamed onto the stage all dressed in red ties and blazers with blue piping, and yes there it was - the Dalton Academy crest on the breast pocket. Kurt glanced at Rachel, who was glancing right back at him. Wow, how weird is this? she mouthed. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Good evening Ladies & Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to Andersons tonight. My name is Blaine Anderson and I am your host. You're in for a real treat, as we travel back into my past to bring you a singing experience second to none. In addition to myself may I present Wes, David, Trent, Nick & Thad - the former Dalton Academy Warblers!" There was a hearty round of applause as Blaine sat down at the piano. "And as always, if you know the words feel free to sing along with us!" Blaine hollered, inviting the audience to join in. Blaine started to play.

"There was a time when we were down and out.  
There was a place when we were starting over.  
We let the bough break  
we let the heartache in"

Kurt vaguely remembered competing against the Warblers, but he didn't recognize Blaine. He scooted his chair as close as possible to Rachel's.

"Do you recognize Blaine? Or any of these Warblers?" Kurt whispered as the Warblers started their next song.

"I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete"

Not answering, Rachel watched them intently as they easily segued into their next number, trying hard to remember.

"Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, Come on,  
Lay it on me  
All right"

"Hey, wait a second. Kurt, do you remember Santana telling us about a run-in she had with that tall Warbler? What was his name?" Rachel thinks and thinks. "Yes! Sebastian something-or-other. I'm pretty sure they had a song duel-off."

"But, Rach, I don't think Blaine was involved. Was he even Warbler at that time?" Kurt's eyes followed Blaine as he stood up from the piano and joined his fellow Warblers for the next song.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again"

Rachel started squealing. "Yes, I definitely remember this one. It must have been my first or second year at McKinley and some of us were at Breadstix when these guys got up on the stage and started singing Silly Little Love Songs. I'm pretty sure Blaine was lead and you're right, Kurt, Sebastian was not part of that group. I recall a part where it seemed like Blaine was singing directly to me. Afterwards I daydreamed about getting a new boyfriend, who could keep up with me vocally and in the future give me vaguely Eurasian looking children." Either it was a major coincidence or Rachel wasn't the only one going down memory lane, because it looked like history was repeating itself.

"I love you  
I love you"

Blaine making heart shapes with his fingers and then suspiciously pointing them in Rachel's general direction. Rachel started squealing again.

"Rachel, calm down." Kurt said sternly. "I happen to have it on very good authority that Blaine is gay."

"Well, maybe your source is wrong."

"No, Rachel, my source is Blaine's best friend, Sam. I'm pretty sure he'd know. So stop making things up in your head."

As the song wound down the audience erupted into thunderous applause and hoots and hollers. The Warblers took their well-earned bows before Blaine spoke.

"Thank you so very much for all your appreciation! We love doing this for you. The Warblers are going to take a short intermission, but they will be back. In the meantime, while we wait, I think I spy a quickly up and coming Broadway star in our midst. Maybe with all your help" Blaine points out to the audience "we can persuade her to come up on stage and sing a duet with me! Rachel Berry would you do the audience and I the honor?" Blaine came down from the stage, over to Rachel, extending his hand. The crowd jumped on the bandwagon chanting "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel".

Kurt sat transfixed, his eyes clued to the man making his way to their table. The most beautiful male Kurt had ever seen in his life. Short, hmm, no, cute and compact Kurt decided instead. Slick black hair, yet Kurt could see some soft curls escaping the gel. He couldn't make out the eye color, but Blaine's cheerful personality shone bright and clear. Oddest shaped eyebrows Kurt had ever seen, like triangles. He moved towards them with such grace and self-confidence. Kurt was intrigued. He realized he was staring and inwardly gave himself a shake, turning to Rachel to make a comment but was stopped short.

Kurt watched Rachel's eyes light up, her smile as wide as can be and the predictable transformation from Best Friend Rachel to Broadway Diva Rachel began. Rachel loved an audience. As Blaine reached them he glanced at Kurt and appeared to stumble a bit before holding out his hand to Rachel. Rachel stood up and gracefully allowed herself to be escorted to the stage. Blaine and Rachel's heads bowed together enroute as they had a brief discussion. Rachel stepped up to the microphone while Blaine sat at the piano and then they began.

"Lift up your head, wash off your mascara  
Here, take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away  
Show me your face clean as the mornin'  
I know things were bad but now they're okay"

Kurt was riveted by Blaine, unable to look away. While he listened to their Suddenly Seymour duet, Kurt allowed his mind to wander. Trying to imagine how Blaine's strong arms would feel around him, the taste of his luscious lips on his, what he looked like underneath. How it would feel to press his naked body to Blaine's. Oh my. Kurt couldn't believe he was having such an intense reaction. Was this simply because it had been SO LONG since Kurt had been with anyone? Or was it simply a silly little, albeit instantaneous, crush over Blaine? He didn't even realize the song was done until the overwhelming audience applause slowly got through to him. Blaine again whispered in Rachel's ear, bent over to kiss her hand before giving a glance to a big, burly fellow standing nearby. The fellow came and escorted Rachel back to her seat, while Blaine spoke into the microphone.

"Once again, Ladies & Gentlemen, let's hear it for Ms. Rachel Berry!" The crowd erupted in more applause. "If you can, please go see her in Lady is a Tramp, currently playing on Broadway. And now, once again, I give you the Warblers!"

As the Warblers silently returned, Kurt couldn't help but notice the piano had shifted to the far back and six stools had appeared. He was rife with anticipation over what the next set would bring. Rachel, of course, wanted to chat.

"Kurt, that was so amazing! How was I? Was I good?" Kurt just mumbled an answer, because he really really wanted to watch the show. He listened and watched intently as Blaine started singing.

"Uh-ooh  
Uh-oh oh, oh,  
There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away  
Will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am"

Huh, Kurt thought, not expecting a capella. As he silently sang along with them through Dark Side, Hey Soul Sister, Bills Bills Bills and When I Get You Alone he couldn't help but think how brilliant they sounded. Was Blaine looking at him, maybe singing to him during When I Get You Alone? No no, Kurt shakes his head, stop this, stop making things up in your head. Yet he couldn't help imagining Blaine serenading him, making love to him with his words. What was that phrase he had recently heard someone say? Sex on a stick and sings like a dream. Words that definitely described Blaine.

All thoughts of Rachel faded into the background as the Warblers kicked off their final set.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever"

Kurt could feel himself blushing, anticipating going all the way with Blaine, his breathing becoming shallow, heart palpitating. Good thing there was a lot of distractions going on, perhaps Rachel wouldn't notice. He was fascinated watching the Warblers dance their way through Teenage Dream, Raise Your Glass (Kurt did), Do Ya Think I'm Sexy (oh hell yeah, thought Kurt) before finishing off with Misery.

Kurt barely heard Blaine's closing remarks, thanking the audience for the wonderful evening and then they disappeared off somewhere behind the stage. He was shaken, unable to fathom these emotions he was having over someone he hadn't properly met yet. Wow, he hadn't felt like this since high school. He became aware that Rachel was snapping her fingers in his face.

"Kurt, Kurt! What dreamland did you run off into? Can't blame you, though, that Blaine is extraordinarily handsome and extremely talented." Kurt forced himself to concentrate on Rachel.  
"So anyway, Kurt, Blaine mentioned that he was having a little after party here and invited us to stick around and join them. What do you think? You up for it?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, Rachel, I'm very sorry but I have to get out of here. It's too crowded. I'm too anxious." Kurt muttered, quickly gathering up his things before escaping as fast as he could. Rachel watched him go, stunned. Had Kurt not been in such a hurry, he might have seen Blaine also watching him leave with a sad expression on his face.  
\---------------  
The next day, all through work, Kurt had recriminations. Why had he behaved like that? How could he have stranded Rachel that way? Queue Rachel's phone call.

"Hi Kurt. How are you today, are you ok? I'm very concerned, I don't think I've ever seen you in such a state." Rachel said.

"Oh my God, Rachel, I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I feel horrible." Kurt answered, ashamed.

"Well, the apology flowers you sent me today were beautiful." Rachel commented, smiling.

"And I'm very upset with myself for leaving you in the lurch like that." Kurt said, all contrite.

"Ah, no worries, Kurt. I called Jesse, he came and collected me. So no harm done. However, I got the feeling that Blaine was rather disappointed you left and he wasn't able to formally meet you."

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe next time, if there is one. So long as you and I are good, that's all that matters to me. I love you, Rachel, and don't ever want to ruin our friendship." They continued chit-chatting for a little bit. When the call ended, Kurt felt much more relieved.

He decided to take a break from Andersons and threw himself into work, giving himself no time to think about Blaine and the events of last night. He was working on his new line of rugged men's clothing and they were getting ready for photo shoot time. He called his assistant into his office.

"Marley, we need to start thinking of who we want in the shoot. Come up with some names and let me see their portfolios. Also, get me the portfolio of this person in particular." Kurt thought for a moment. "Are we any closer on a name for our new line? I'm leaning towards Savans; have the agency come up with some preliminary artwork, please." 

After Marley left, Kurt sat down at his computer and started doing some research on a personal project he'd been formulating a plan on.  
\---------------  
Two weeks later Kurt decided he really missed stopping in at Andersons. So he put on his grown-up attitude and ventured in. Tina was tending bar and when she spotted him she broke out into a huge smile.

"Kurt! Where have you been? We've missed you around here!" Tina said, apparently overjoyed.

"Wow, who knew I would have been missed so much." Kurt said lightly.

"We're a close-knit family, that you're now a part of and we miss a person when we don't see them for awhile." Tina pauses, concerned. "You haven't been avoiding us, have you? Did something happen the night the Warblers performed? You left rather abruptly."

Kurt skirted the questions. "I have an important photo shoot coming up and I've been working day and night." Tina searched his face, taking note of his sad eyes.

"No, there's more. What aren't you telling me?" Tina asked gently. Kurt held her eyes for a moment, then gave a soft sigh.

"Oh, Tina, I have missed you. It's true that I have a photo shoot coming up and I have been working long hours." Tina waited patiently. "It's the anniversary of my Dad's passing and I've been, ah, preoccupied. Memories."

"Kurt." With that Tina came from behind the bar and held him. Kurt started shaking, tears coming at last and Tina held on, not letting go. Kurt, not knowing what to do, just let her hold him and Kurt felt his arms go around Tina, as he held onto her just as tightly. Only when Tina felt Kurt start to calm down did she lean back, searching his eyes. Being satisfied with what she saw, Tina kissed Kurt on the cheek, took his hand.

"Come with me. I have just the place for you to be in this moment." 

Tina led him through a door behind the bar, into an average sized room. Kurt's eyes widened in amazement as he looked around. The walls were covered in forest tree wallpaper, big picture windows, soft lighting strategically placed around the room, rugs and throw pillows strewn around. A Buddha was set in a place of honor off to one side. A streaming, mini-waterfall peacefully flowing. A recliner chair with a square, tall table next to it, Kleenex on top. Kurt looked questioningly at Tina.

"When a member of our family is out of sorts, they come in here to reflect, or meditate, or just sit and let their mind wander. A place to get away from it all, without actually leaving. When this room is occupied it is absolutely off-limits, out of respect to your 'me' time." Tina moved him to the middle of the room and had Kurt sit down in the recliner chair.

"Kurt, having never lost anyone I really don't know what you're going through. However I can imagine how I'd feel if something ever happened to Mike. I want you to sit, reminisce, cry, yell (room's sound-proofed) or do whatever you need to. When you're ready, come on back. One more rule - there are no judgments against whomever is in need of this room and you are not allowed to feel ashamed that you needed to use it. This is a room filled with LOVE." Tina bent down to hug him again, smiled and then quietly left.

Kurt felt weird to be in this room, but it was oddly peaceful. He was amazed at the amount of love and friendship he'd found at Andersons. With Tina's word that he would not be interrupted, he let his mind wander. Kurt started to reminisce about his Dad, quickly reaching for the nearby tissues. Eventually he began to feel at peace and relaxed. Spent, he closed his eyes for just a minute.  
When he awoke he couldn't believe the sunlight streaming through the windows. Looking at his watch he was slightly alarmed to find it was 6am; he had slept the whole night in this chair. Being a Saturday he didn't need to rush off to the office, so he allowed himself the luxury of waking up slowly, continuing to find solace in the Zen of the room. As he started to visit old dreams he'd once had, Kurt thought he heard something. Looking around he was startled to find Blaine sitting on pillow, watching him and holding out a penny.

"For your thoughts." Blaine softly spoke. Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine continued before Kurt could speak. "Please forgive me for intruding, I didn't realize at first that anyone was in here. When I did I was concerned and had to make sure you were alright. I was just getting ready to quietly slip out when you stirred awake. You looked so deep in thought that I had to offer you the proverbial penny for them."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a long time, drinking him in. He was even more gorgeous up close, with amazingly sexy hazel eyes. Only when Blaine's gaze turned quizzical did Kurt answer.

"I apologize for falling asleep here all night. Tina gave me her blessing to enjoy the room and, obviously, I must have needed it." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"No apologies necessary. If Tina determined you needed the room, then you were welcome to it. I trust Tina's decisions completely." Blaine smiled warmly.

"As for the penny," Kurt said, "Last night was to process some rough emotional feelings and this morning I was envisioning a what-if over a career path not chosen."

Blaine smiled broadly at Kurt's honesty and stuck out his hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." They shook hands easily and Kurt had to fight the urge to pull Blaine into his arms and kiss those luscious lips. He blushed, which made Blaine look at him curiously.

"Ah, so I finally meet the infamous Kurt that Sam and Tina keep talking about. They speak very highly of you." Blaine looked at Kurt, appraisingly. "Can I persuade you to stay and have breakfast with me, or do you need to be rushing off somewhere?"

Kurt stared at Blaine, considering. Options, options. On the one hand he really wanted to stay with Blaine as long as possible, get to know more about him. But these intense feelings were so foreign to Kurt that he didn't know if he could control himself. What if he blurted something out? What if Blaine didn't feel the same way? He'd die from embarrassment. Kurt shook his head.

"Rain check?" Kurt said regretfully, as he stood up. "As enticing as your offer is, I really did lose a lot of time last night taking advantage of this unexpected hospitality. However you'll be sending me off with renewed energy; I'll have no difficulties losing myself in my insane workload." Kurt extended his hand.

Blaine looked somewhat disappointed, took Kurt's hand and softly kissed it, running his full lips gently over Kurt's knuckles. Then he pulled him into an embrace. "I thought you could use a hug more than a handshake." Kurt shivered, goose bumps forming on his arms. Blaine noticed and smiled crookedly. Horrified, Kurt felt a hardening in his groin, seriously hoping Blaine didn't take notice of that.

As they parted and Kurt headed for the door, Blaine called out "I'll look forward to that rain check, Kurt".  
\---------------  
Kurt worked long into the night, exhausted by the time he finally made it home. As tired as he was, Kurt felt restless. Blaine's beautiful face stayed at the back of his mind all day, just there at the edge, teasing him.

As Kurt laid in bed, he relived Blaine's lips on his hand, his strong arms holding him. Kurt couldn't fight it any longer and gave in. Reaching for some tissue from his night table, he pulled his hard cock out of his pyjama pants and started stroking himself. He fantasized Blaine pulling him even closer, his lips gently, slowly kissing his way up one side of his neck, across his forehead and down the other side. His hands reaching under his shirt, caressing his back. His touch, electric. Blaine's lips finally finding their way to Kurt's, brushing teasingly. Soft kisses slowly turning more passionate, lips opening, tongues touching and intertwining. Blaine's hands moving down to Kurt's ass, squeezing, bringing him even closer until Kurt could feel Blaine's mutual hardness. 

Kurt moaned, reaching down to grab Blaine's perfect ass, grinding their loins together. Blaine bringing one of his hands around front, stroking Kurt through his clothing. Unzipping Kurt, he reached a hand inside, stroking and squeezing. Kurt whimpering for more against Blaine's mouth, his need straining. Blaine pushing inside Kurt's underwear, finally releasing Kurt's cock from its confined space and rubbing his thumb over its head. Kurt murmuring in protest as Blaine withdrew his lips from Kurt's, dropping to his knees, disappointment quickly forgotten as he watched Blaine's mouth approach his cock. When Blaine's tongue reached out to lick away the pre-cum, it was too much for Kurt as he was thrown out of his fantasy, rapidly pumping himself before crying out and violently ejaculating into the tissue, experiencing waves and waves of pleasurable orgasm. 

Overwhelmed and completely sated Kurt started to drift off to sleep. Before capitulating Kurt couldn't help but wonder how the real thing would compare to his fantasy. Smiling, he hoped he'd have the chance to find out.  
\---------------  
Kurt slept in late the next morning and he was glad it was Sunday. He had a strict rule of not working on Sundays, recognizing, that for the good of his health, he needed at least one day to recharge. He stretched lazily and silently debated what he should do. Getting out of bed, Kurt showered and changed into chic, casual clothes. He made some coffee, toasted a bagel which he devoured because he was famished and made his way out of his apartment.

As he got into his car and made his way out of the garage, Kurt checked the GPS. Even though it was Sunday one still needed to be careful driving around New York, since crazy traffic had no time limits. He arrived at his destination, parked his car in an adjacent parking lot and paid for his parking pass. Kurt crossed the street, opened and walked through the front door.

"Kurt!" Tina practically yelled, happy to see him.

"Hi Tina! So this is CC's Place." Kurt looked around, intrigued and curious. The shop was open at the front, with a large counter almost wall to wall. Behind the counter the shop was divided into two large rooms, dogs on one side and cats on the other. Some playing, some sleeping and others just watching curiously. Tina approached him and they hugged enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Tina asked sweetly.

"I wanted to see what my favourite female bartender did in her day job."

"Well, you are most welcome. Come, let me show you around. Mike's in the back, filling up all the food receptacles. I hope you didn't wear your Sunday best, as these critters will likely shed." Tina took his hand and brought him to the cat side first. Kurt tried to pet some of them, but they were having none of that, scurrying away whenever he tried to get close. Next Tina took him to the dog side where Kurt had better luck.

Kurt sat on the floor where he promptly became the newest dog toy. They surrounded him, all wiggly butts, trying to lick him and jumping all over him. Kurt laughed and laughed and played with the dogs for what seemed like hours. He couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed. He vaguely heard the door bell sound, trying desperately to get his arm back from Tyson - a gorgeous 2 year old tan and white Olde English Bulldogge. Eventually he became aware that he was being watched; he looked up to see Blaine standing there staring at him in stunned amazement, a wondrous look on his face.

"Blainey, what brings you here on a Sunday?" Tina asked, overjoyed to see her boss, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Tina, I was in the area and thought I'd drop off the food donations I picked up." Blaine glanced at Kurt. "Hi Kurt. It's wonderful to see you enjoying yourself so much." Kurt waved at Blaine, trying hard to extract himself from his new animal friends.

"Thanks so much, Blaine. It's wonderful that you always keep us in mind and help out whenever you can." Tina turned towards the back. "MIKE! CAN YOU PLEASE COME AND HELP BLAINE WITH THE SUPPLIES HE BROUGHT?" Tina shouted. Mike appeared, nodding to Kurt and hi-fiving Blaine. Together they went out to Blaine's car and brought in all the donations. Mike came back to let Tina know when they were done.

Tina looked around. "Mike, where did Blaine go?" Tina asked, confused.

"Dunno." Mike shrugged. "He said something about having to leave, got in his car and drove away."

"Just like that? Without saying goodbye?" Mike shrugged again. "Wow, that's so unlike him." Tina looked appraisingly at Kurt, trying to put two and two together.

Taking advantage of the lull, Kurt took Tina aside and pitched his idea to her. "Tina, I want to help you out here. I'd like to design a line of dog and cat clothes and brand it CC's. I want it only available for sale through CC's Place with all proceeds donated to the animal shelter." Kurt continued, on a roll. "I'd also like to launch the line by using your animals to model the clothes. A fashion runway for dogs and cats." Kurt paused, looking at Tina. "Well, Tina, say something - what do you think?"

Tina was overwhelmed. "Kurt, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever suggested. But what about your employers? Will they go for something like this?"

"Oh, I don't think it'll be much of an issue, community spirit and all, but tell you what - you let me worry about that. I'll take care of it. If you're on board, then I'll have an associate of mine, Quinn, contact you to work out the details. That'll leave me free to design the clothes. Of course I'll want your input throughout the entire process."

Tears started rolling down Tina's face and she threw herself into Kurt's arms. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

"Great! Okay, I gotta run now and I want to thank you for showing me around, letting me play with the dogs and giving me permission to get involved this way." Kurt said, hugging Tina back.  
As Kurt drove home his mind was in overdrive with so many fashion ideas for CC's. He did, however, spare a moment to wonder why Blaine had run off like that.  
\---------------  
The next morning Kurt called Marley, Quinn and Unique into his office. He was excited and wanted to get things rolling.

"Marley, I looked over the stills from the photo shoot. Great job! Next up I need you to get the preparations for the Savans fashion launch underway. Since its theme is rugged, I'm imagining camping, hiking, mountain terrain. Recruit whomever you'll need to make it happen. Let's aim for a month from now." Kurt tapped his mouth, thinking. He picked up a headshot and handed it to Marley. "This is the person I want to be the face of Savans and he's to headline the runway show. Everything revolves around him." Kurt paused a moment, eyeing Marley. "Marley, you got this. You've done great in the past and I have full confidence that you'll organize this one just as well, if not better." Marley perked up. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"No, Sir, I'll start on it right away."

"Great. Oh, one more thing, I'd like the photos to come out the same day as the fashion show. Keep me up-to-date and don't hesitate to come and ask me any questions if you're unsure about something." Marley nodded. As she left the room Kurt turned to the other two.

"Now, Quinn and Unique, I'm going all creative with our next new line. We're going to be designing clothes for cats & dogs and the brand is going to be called CC's. All proceeds will be donated to CC's Place animal shelter. This will be an exclusive line, only sold through CC's place - merchandise on site and online sales." Kurt stopped to assess the looks of amazement on their faces. "Quinn, I'd like you to brainstorm some ideas on how we'll put this together. As well, I'd like you to plan a fashion show using the shelter's dogs and cats as the models. I want big media attention on this." He gave Quinn the address to CC's Place.

"She's expecting you so go out there, talk to Tina, get a feel for the place, understand her vision. I don't want any crossovers between the two new launches, so find out from Tina a timeframe she'd be comfortable with. I'm anticipating Savans will launch around Christmas, so let's ballpark CC's Place for Spring." Kurt faced Unique.

"Unique, you'll be the head designer for CC's." Kurt watched Unique's eyes become circles. "You and I will meet minimum once a week to ensure we're on the same page. Of course, if you have any questions, my door is always open - please feel free to come talk to me." Kurt glanced at Quinn. "Quinn, once you've become fully engulfed in CC's Place, I want you to get together with Unique. Share Tina's vision, give your input on what will work. Don't stop at just clothes. Think outside the box, anything that we can create that will generate income for CC's Place is doable." Kurt stared at them for a minute. "Obviously you can tell that this is a cause that's near and dear to my heart. You have carte blanche, the sky's the limit. One condition, however. Since I'm paying the big bills, mine will be the final approval for all the big decisions. Can you both work with that?" Kurt inquired. They nodded timidly. Kurt looked at them kindly.

"I know this is likely quite overwhelming for you. I have all the faith and confidence that you're up and ready for this challenge and that you'll be very successful. Enjoy this, enjoy the beginning and the not knowing and the first steps with this. Because one day, years from now, you'll be thinking back to this moment and you'll be amazed at how far you've come." Pep talk over, Quinn and Unique left the room, ready to tackle their new challenge. Kurt walked over to the window and looked up at the sky, smiling. "Thank you, Isabelle."

A short time later Kurt sat down at his desk, frowning, thoughts going back and forth, fingers drumming on the table. If he followed through with his next action item, there'd be no going back. Would it ultimately be worth it? Or would he end up with regrets? Sighing heavily, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Brody, Kurt here. I have a job for you. I want you to compile a dossier on one Blaine Devon Anderson. Owns Andersons. Heavy into Broadway. I want to know his past, present and future. I'd like it by week's end, however if you need a little more time, let me know." 

As he hung up the phone he thought about how he met Brody at NYADA. When they'd graduated, Brody had discovered a passion for undercover work. Took the required courses, excelled at the top of his class and became a very sought after private investigator. Kurt was his first client and in honor and recognition, Brody always dropped whatever he was doing for Kurt and gave him the discounted "family" rate. Win-win. Still, Kurt was uneasy with his new request. However his motto was better to be prepared than caught off guard - a cynical view that was a direct result from all the bullying he'd endured during the McKinley years. Kurt had learnt the hard way how to protect himself.  
\---------------  
When Kurt stopped in at Andersons that night, he was delighted to see Sam tending bar. It had been awhile and he was anxious to catch up.

"Sam! Good to see you, how have you been?" Kurt asked cheerfully.

"I've had some horseshoes lately." Sam said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kurt inquired, confused.

Sam was so excited. "Aw, man, my friend/manager got a call right out of the blue and got me a photo shoot gig. They apparently liked what they saw and now I'm gonna be in their fashion show, walking the runway."

"Wow, Sam, that's fantastic news! I take it this is a big deal to you, right?"

"The biggest, Kurt! If I do well, this might be my big chance. I'm so nervous and excited - I don't wanna mess it up." Sam was like a teenager in his enthusiasm. It was adorable.

"So, Sam, how did this come about? And which fashion label is it with?" Kurt asked, smiling slightly.

"Right. You're in the fashion world, so you may know about them. It's Tinkr Tailr and I think they're launching a brand new line or something. They must have seen me around because their representative insisted I was their guy. Have you heard of them?"

Kurt inwardly chuckled. "Oh yes, I've most definitely heard of them. It's quite a successful business. Rumour has it their new launch is a line of clothes for the rugged man. Congratulations, Sam! I'm so happy for you. When's the fashion show?"

"I have to start prep work soon and I think I overheard someone say around Christmas."

"Well, then, I'll have to see if I can score a ticket through my connections. I'd like to be there to support you." Sam looked delighted with the thought that there'd be at least one friendly face in the crowd. Kurt looked around and casually asked. "Where's Blaine?"

"Oh, I think he's on date with Sebastian." Sam shared.

"A date? Who's Sebastian?" Kurt inquired, puzzled. "I thought Blaine was, ah, unattached."

"Sebastian Smythe. He's a fellow Warbler, who followed in Blaine's footsteps at Dalton. They hook up whenever Sebastian's in town." Sam said dismissively. 

Kurt was quite surprised at the spot of jealousy he experienced at this news. Well, more than a spot if he were being honest. It's not like he thought Blaine was a hermit. It was just very disturbing to think of Blaine being on a date and what might be happening afterwards. Especially if this Sebastian was the same one Santana had squared off against.

Suddenly Kurt was in a very bad mood, so he bid Sam goodnight and walked home.  
\---------------  
The next morning Kurt tried to steer clear of thoughts of Blaine. He looked through his mail and found a letter from Rachel. Smiling, he tore open the envelope, took out the handwritten letter and saw something fall to the ground. Picking it up he saw that it was a ticket. Turning his attention to the letter, he read:

Hi Kurt! I'm back in town again and excited to announce I'm hosting a one-night-only concert this Saturday. Since I need you to enjoy this with me, enclosed please find your V.I.P. front row seat ticket and backstage pass. And don't even think about bailing on me - remember, you ran out on me last time, so you owe me one! I'm collecting! Love you, Rachel.

Just what the Doctor ordered, Kurt thought fondly, a night out with the best Diva in town. He called Rachel, but got her voicemail. He left her a message letting her know he'd be there. He showered, brewed some coffee and made his way into work.

It turned out to be a very hectic day at work for Kurt, with lots of minor issues needing his attention. Marley stopped by in the afternoon to check in, bringing Kurt up to speed over the Savans launch. As she was heading out, Kurt stopped her.

"Marley, one more thing." Marley turned, notepad in hand. "When the time comes, I'd like you to arrange front row tickets and backstage passes to be sent to Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang. If Sam Evans doesn't ask for them, could you please send them on Sam's behalf?" Kurt gave her the address to Andersons as Marley nodded, writing everything down.  
\---------------  
Saturday came all too quickly, yet Kurt was looking forward to an enjoyable night out and seeing Rachel again. As much as they grate on each other, he did miss her. He did some work from home and then got ready. After he showered he searched his sizeable wardrobe, taking things out, putting them back, taking other pieces out. Holding outfits up to the mirror, casting a critical eye, he finally decided on pieces from his own line. Broadway chic, even for a concert. "Kurt Hummel, you are a knockout tonight" he complimented his mirror image.

The doorman buzzed, announcing that Kurt had a visitor. Oh right. It was the end of the week.

"Send him up, Rory." The elevator opened directly to Kurt's place and in walked Brody.

"Hi Brody. How are you? Business good?" Kurt politely inquired.

"Sure is Kurt! Amazing how many shady people there are." Kurt's internal voice went Pot, Kettle. "I have the dossier you asked for." Brody said as he handed over a sealed envelope.

"Thank you, Brody, I appreciate you delivering this in person and completing the task per the timeline I asked for. I'm guessing you didn't run into any challenges."

"No, nothing earth shattering." Kurt shook Brody's hand and escorted him back to the elevator. Once Brody was safely gone, Kurt sat on the couch, staring at the envelope now sitting on the coffee table. Just because he had commissioned the report, didn't mean he had to read it. Again, decisions decisions. Kurt left it there, unopened. He decided he was in no hurry.

Kurt puttered around, passing the time doing some light cleanup. His housekeeper got cranky if he didn't leave something for her to do. Before long Rory was buzzing him again.

"Sir, your Town car has arrived." Kurt had hired a driver, so he could enjoy himself responsibly. Getting into the car he instructed the driver to stop at the florist shop, where he picked up a gorgeous bouquet of flowers befitting a Diva. He enjoyed the peaceful drive to the venue, it was such a beautiful cold night. When he arrived he was pleased to see a throng of people waiting patiently to enter. Kurt joined the queue, which moved along quickly and before he knew it he was knocking on Rachel's dressing room door.

"Rachel, are you decent? Can I come in?" Kurt, always the gentleman, asked. The door flung open and Rachel was dragging him inside, throwing her arms around him, crushing the flowers.

"Kurt! You made it! I'm so happy to see you." Kurt kissed her on the cheek and handed her the bouquet. "For me? They're so beautiful and such a thoughtful thing to do." Kurt couldn't help but notice the plethora of bouquets adorning her room. As they had a little time they chatted about his work, her career, just getting caught up in general.

"So, Kurt, anything new on the Blaine front?" Rachel boldly asked, startling Kurt.

"No, why would there be?" Kurt frowned.

"Oh, come on, you can't fool me. You were totally crushing on him." Rachel smiled cheekily. "After you bailed that night, I was talking to that guy - Sam, I think? and I got the impression that Blaine was into you too."

"Well, you were once again wrong. I think I've only seen him once since then and that wasn't by design." Rachel opened her mouth to retort when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Rachel, curtain!"

Kurt kissed her again, wished her good luck and headed out to find his seat. As luck would have it he was right on the end and managed to get seated just as the lights dimmed.

The curtain rose and there she was, his best friend decked out in gorgeous clothes, hair and makeup perfect. He was so unbelievably proud of her and the success she'd accomplished. Not that there had ever been any doubt, since Rachel was an extremely determined and focused individual. Kurt fondly remembered all the gold stars she used to attach to her name, whenever she had to sign something.

Kurt closed his eyes and got lost in Rachel's music. Hands waving in the air he followed along when she started off with Without You, continuing on through Take a Bow, Taking Chances, Get it Right, What I Did for Love, My Man, Don't Rain on My Parade, Roots Before Branches, Firework, It's All Coming Back to Me Now, Being Good isn't Good Enough, Here's to Us, Total Eclipse of the Heart, Every Breath You Take, To Love You More. Somewhere along the line Kurt, with the entire audience, were up on their feet swaying to the music. It was exhilarating.

"Thank you so much. You have been an incredible audience tonight. For my last number I'm going to sing to you a very special new song, debuting right know. It'll be an my upcoming album and was written by someone who's become very near and dear to me, Mr. Blaine Anderson." 

The spotlight panned to a piano that had, apparently, miraculously just appeared on stage and there he was. Blaine, in all his incredible handsomeness. Kurt came crashing down to Earth - since when had Rachel and Blaine become close? "I hope you all enjoy it!" Rachel, accompanied by Blaine playing piano, starting singing This Time.

"Maybe this time,   
I'll be lucky   
Maybe this time   
He'll stay   
Maybe this time   
For the first time   
Love won't hurry away"

Kurt was blown away by the words and melody, so beautiful and emotional. He was instantaneously transported back to his last day at McKinley High, everyone gathered in the auditorium to say their goodbyes. Mercedes walking up the stairs, like it wasn't really goodbye and she'd be seeing everyone the next day. By the time Rachel finished he had tears unashamedly streaming down his face. He nodded to himself - Blaine's song with Rachel's voice was gold! He knew this song would climb the charts.

He was jerked back to reality with the thunderous, ear-splitting applause as Rachel walked off the stage. Immediately the chants of "Encore, encore" began and didn't let up. Kurt's voice just one of hundreds. After what seemed like an eternity the curtain rose once again, only instead of Rachel it was Blaine sitting at the piano. His amazing fingers started flying over the keys and he started singing.

"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see"

Kurt was enthralled watching Blaine. He absently noted his formal attire, stunning in an Alexander McQueen black studded tuxedo jacket, rib stitch shirt and what appeared to be Salvatore Ferragamo black Remigio Cap-Toe Oxford shoes. Wait, was that? Yes, it looked like Blaine was also wearing one of Kurt's bespoke bow ties, one he'd designed specifically for Elliot Gilbert adorned with skeleton keys. Huh.

He was really enjoying listening to Blaine singing, he really did sing like a dream. Kurt's eyes must be playing tricks on him, as it looked like Blaine was singing directly to him, never taking his eyes from Kurt's face. He gave his head a shake, because, really, the audience was in darkness and there was no way that Blaine could even see him from where he was. It was a nice, but dangerous, daydream that Kurt indulged in and only stopped as Blaine came to the end of the song.

"Our love is all we need  
To make it through..."

The audience enthusiastically applauded, hearing Blaine sing was an added bonus for them. Kurt joined in the clapping and, heaven forbid, hooted and hollered. He was glad it was dark and nobody could see him blushing, but he just couldn't help himself. He christened it the 'Blaine Effect'.

As Rachel made her dramatic return, a crew member placed two stools in the middle of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give it up for Blaine Anderson!" More enthusiastic applause and Rachel blew him a kiss. "Now, since I KNOW you all are having as great a time as I am," Pause for applause "I really don't want this evening to end. So, I'm hoping that we can persuade my incredible best friend to come up here and help me out with the Encore numbers. Kurt, come on up!!!" Rachel yelled, just as the spotlight lit up Kurt's position. 

Stunned, in shock, Kurt just sat there. However the roar of the crowd got louder and louder, until Kurt finally acquiesced and joined Rachel, sitting on one of the stools - after picking up the microphone he hadn't noticed was on it. Rachel sat on the other stool as Blaine started playing Don't Cry For Me Argentina. Kurt recognized it instantly from his McKinley days singing duets with Rachel.

"It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
that I still need your love after all that I've done"

It had been such a long time since Kurt had been on a stage, singing in front of an audience. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the emotions of the song. He and Rachel were always fierce competitors and it was terrific taking a stroll down memory lane. Kurt had no trouble keeping up with the songs Rachel had picked, easily pairing with Rachel.

"Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner  
But he knew it couldn't last  
Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona  
For some California grass"

The audience was loving it all, as Kurt and Rachel continued onto their next song Don't Speak.

"You and me   
We used to be together   
Everyday together   
Always"

Unbeknownst to Kurt a third stool had appeared on Rachel's other side and somewhere during the song Blaine had joined them. They continued their trio with Big Girls Don't Cry, finishing off with an absolutely amazing a capella rendition of How Will I Know. Kurt was astonished over their harmonies, totally in sync, as if they'd sung together for years. He was giddy to be singing with Blaine, even if Rachel was between them, a feeling of euphoria settling on him.  
\---------------  
They made their way backstage, amidst the deafening sounds of applause and piled into Rachel's dressing room. They hugged and kissed each other, consumed with the success of the evening. Kurt and Blaine spoke at once.

"Rachel, congratulations, you were phenomenal tonight." "Such an incredible concert."

As Rachel had ducked behind a dressing divider, she had to raise her voice a little. "Couldn't have done it without you two boys. You guys helped me raise the bar, which was win-win for the audience." Transformation complete, Rachel stepped out from behind the divider. "I'm also very grateful to you two coming out and supporting me tonight. I love you both." 

Rachel picked up a glass of champagne and nodded to the other two to do the same. "Now, before the hordes descend, let's drink a toast." Rachel raised her glass, as did Kurt and Blaine. "To great friends" and they all clinked glasses together, drinking to their friendships before Rachel continued. "When this is all done, we're going out celebrating - no excuses!" 

Rachel can be so bossy, Kurt fondly thought, as there was a knock on the dressing room door. For the next hour Rachel greeted all kinds of people who had come backstage to congratulate her on a well-done evening. Blaine and Kurt also got caught up in the well wishes, along with Jesse who had shown up somewhere along the line. As soon as the last well wisher had been escorted out the door, Jesse had them quickly grab their belongings and whisk them into a waiting limousine.

"We're off to the 'Industry Bar'." Jesse announced excitedly. Kurt had heard of it, being a gay bar, but had never been in it. Yet another something new for tonight.

Once they arrived, the four of them had no trouble getting in. Kurt whistled, looking around. It was a sultry, midtown drinkery with sprawling, high-ceilinged space, featuring a long concrete bar (manned by hunky, often shirtless bartenders, naturally) a stage hosting drag and music performances and a sizeable dance floor. Those seeking a more intimate scene found plenty of private nooks and comfy couches. 

Not usually Kurt's type of scene, but he could still appreciate the ambiance. They grabbed a couple of couches and ordered drinks from their waiter before Blaine and Jesse made a beeline for the restrooms. Kurt finally had a moment alone with Rachel.

"So, Rachel, when did you become such good friends with Blaine." Kurt asked, eyeing Rachel closely.

"Oh, we hit it off the first night I went onstage with Blaine at Andersons." Rachel replied. "Then he actually came to see me in 'Lady is a Tramp', coming backstage even. We discovered a mutual love of musical flops and we've been text buddies ever since." Rachel looked sideways at Kurt. "We also seem to have a mutual admiration of one Kurt Hummel, he's been asking so many questions about you. When my team put together tonight's concert, I freely admit playing matchmaker by inviting you both." Rachel smiled broadly.

"Rachel!" Kurt gasped. "You didn't! We've only met like once or twice. This is awfully forward of you."

Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "No, it isn't, Kurt. Since I've also noticed first-hand how you stare at him, this is a very casual opportunity for you two to get to know each better, without any pressure. Possibly win-win in my books." Just then the drinks and the two fellas returned, effectively ending that conversation. Jesse extended his hand to Rachel and escorted her up onto the dance floor, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone on the couch.

"Blaine, I have to tell you I really like your outfit tonight. It's spectacular. But I'm curious over the bow tie. Where did you get it?" Kurt studied Blaine while he answered.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Oh, I was visiting my friend Elliott, telling him about Rachel's concert tonight and how excited I was to be invited and actually get to play the piano for her. We were discussing what I planned on wearing and he offered to lend me this bowtie. As soon as he handed it to me I fell in love with it." Blaine continued eagerly. "It's very posh and yet the skeleton keys add a very unusual tone to the overall outfit. Elegant Badass."

Kurt laughed at that one. "Well, it certainly does that. Tell me, who's the designer for the bowtie?"

"I dunno." Blaine said, puzzled. "Let's find out!" And just like Blaine had whipped off the bowtie and was looking for the designer name. "Aw, here it is - 'Hummel'. Hey, Kurt, you're into fashion - have you heard about this 'Hummel'?" Kurt almost choked on his drink, as Blaine reattached the bowtie to his shirt.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I have. Hummel is a private collection for the Tinkr Tailr fashion house." Kurt said as he continued to watch Blaine. "Being a private collection, this is what we call a bespoke design - meaning it is a one-of-a-kind bowtie tailor made for your friend Elliott." Kurt explained, casually he hoped. "How do we know Elliott?"

"Elliott also went to NYU, the Music and Performing Arts program, with Sam and I. We were the three Musketeers, always getting into some kind of trouble on a weekly basis." Blaine grinned, reminiscing. "Good times! After graduation Elliott started having some success with rock gigs, he's in a band which is quickly making a name for themselves."

Jesse and Rachel returned, more drinks were consumed - except for Kurt, who wasn't a big drinker anyway. He stuck to sparkling water because, well, mustn't get too sloppy you know. He glanced at Blaine, who clearly didn't have the same concern.

Jesse and Rachel were totally wrapped up in each other, so Kurt took advantage of the opportunity to ask Blaine questions about himself. Kurt discovered that Blaine didn't have a great childhood, his father wasn't (and still isn't) too accepting of Blaine being gay, he was bullied at a school dance and badly hurt, which resulted in his relocation to Dalton Academy and subsequently becoming a Warbler, where he excelled. He has one older brother, who's an actor and apparently quite well known. Blaine pulled out his phone and showed Kurt a picture of Cooper.

"Oh my God." Kurt exclaimed. "He's the guy from the FreeCreditRatingToday.com commercials. I used to love those commercials when I was younger, the jingle was my ringtone." Blaine just smiled, being used to this reaction.

Blaine returned the flavour and asked Kurt questions about his childhood. Kurt told him about his mom dying when he was eight, how hard it was with just he and his dad, how his dad knew he was gay before Kurt knew and was 100% supportive, although he didn't quite understand it all.

Rachel piped up. "Hey, Kurt, remember that time your dad caught you in your bedroom dancing to Single Ladies in a black leotard? Boy, did you have some explaining to do! And then your dad's graduation gift to you was performing Single Ladies on the McKinley stage?" Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt, who just blushed, nodding. Blaine grinned from ear to ear, wondering what being part of that kind of a family dynamic would have been like. 

Rachel continued, "and do you remember your dad having 'the talk' with you? Oh my God, your face! I thought you were going to die of embarrassment!" Kurt became sad, knowing that he'd never be able to introduce Blaine to his dad. His emotions became too overwhelming and Kurt excused himself, he just had to get away for a minute. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt, etched with concern and he turned to Rachel, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Oh, Blaine. Kurt's dad passed away from prostate cancer about a year ago. He's still devastated over it all, they were extremely close. Burt was an incredible, gentle soul and we all miss him dearly." Rachel explained, tears in her eyes too. Blaine felt as if he'd been blindsided, the pain welling up inside him as he imagined the intense feelings Kurt was going through. He didn't hesitate, he got up to go find Kurt, try to comfort him if he could and wondered at the strength of these feelings. He eventually found him, outside on the veranda. He went up to him and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Kurt. It's cold out here. Do you want to come back inside?" Blaine asked, concern radiating from him. Kurt didn't answer for a moment, but did allow himself to sag against Blaine, just for a second, drawing strength.

"My dad and I were so close. Sometimes it's just too much to know he's not here anymore. That I can't just pick up the phone and tell him my anxieties, because he always knew how to smooth those away. That I'll never hear his voice again, see his smile, feel his arms around me in a bear hug." Kurt admitted, not looking at Blaine, looking at the night sky instead, his voice wavering with tears. Blaine hugged him tighter and they just stood there for a long while. When Kurt was able to focus again, he was surprised to discover that he was turned into Blaine, being held steady in Blaine's embrace, strong arms surrounding him, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder.

"What was that, honey?" Blaine gently asked.

"You remember that night I used your Zen room? I said I had to process some rough emotional feelings?" Blaine nodded. "That was the anniversary. It was, and still is, rough." Blaine just hugged him close again, tears in his eyes as well. Kurt stayed put, enjoying the moment, the feel of someone's arms around him, wishing it would last forever. He felt so connected, so safe and loved. Kurt wondered if he would ever find someone who would make him feel this way. He pulled back and gazed deeply into Blaine's eyes, no judgement, just caring and concern for him, for Kurt. He bent his head and his lips lightly touched Blaine's. Blaine's eyes widened and his hand entwined in Kurt's hair, pushing his head closer to Blaine, deepening the kiss. It was an 'I'm here for you, no pressure kiss', simply providing comfort and Kurt revelled in it. Eventually they broke apart and Kurt breathed deeply, glad to feel that Blaine was not unaffected by their kiss. Blaine finally spoke.

"Kurt, I think we need to get back in there, before Rachel sends out a search party." Kurt nodded and Blaine, taking Kurt's hand, led the way back in. Rachel had been watching the door and let a sign of relief when the boys returned, noticing the hand holding and the redness in their eyes. When they reached their table, Rachel got up and hugged Kurt, no words necessary.

Leave it to Jesse to break the mood. "This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking."

Everyone broke out in laughter and the fun atmosphere was back. They all resumed their drinking when Jesse had an epiphany. "They say that the best time to start any business is during a recession. I don't know why or even what a recession is, but it's my understanding that we're in one." Kurt stared at Jesse in disbelief, looked at Blaine mouthing is this guy for real? Blaine choked back laughter, shaking his head.

The evening continued on this way until the slow songs started. Jesse and Rachel headed for the dance floor, lost in their own little world. Kurt sat on the couch in comfortable silence with Blaine, eyes closed, humming along with the song. He was particularly pleased when Anne Murray's Could I Have This Dance started playing.

"Excuse me." Kurt opened his eyes. "May I have this dance?" Blaine, standing in front of him, offering his hand. 

Kurt took the hand, shivering with excited anticipation. "Yes. Yes you may." 

Kurt followed Blaine onto the dance floor and couldn't help but tremble when he felt Blaine's arms slide around him, pulling him...oh...so close. They swayed gently to the rhythm, joined together as one. Soon Kurt heard Blaine softly singing in his ear.

"Could I have this dance   
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,   
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life"

Kurt's mind wandered, imaging the song was real, that he and Blaine were together. He was vaguely aware that the song had changed, with Blaine still singing in his ear.

"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"

Kurt was in awe of how Blaine easily moved from Anne Murray to Elvis Presley to John Legend. It was obvious he was well versed in many eras and Kurt loved that.

"Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh"

Kurt, however, was not immune to the atmosphere or the very intimate dancing and he could feel himself hardening against Blaine. Obviously Blaine could feel it too, but instead of pulling away Blaine pulled him even closer, if that was even possible. Blaine's hands slowly caressed Kurt's back, trailing soft kisses up Kurt's neck, nibbling on his ear. Everyone faded away and it was only Kurt and Blaine. Kurt slowly became aware that Blaine was as affected as he was. Kurt pressed his hardness into Blaine, moving suggestively. Blaine returned the pressure. They played this game for awhile, both enjoying the erotic sensations, both wishing for more. Eventually Rachel intruded, breaking the spell between them.

"Kurt, Blaine. Jesse and I are heading out now. Did you want to share a ride with us?" Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"No, Rachel, thanks." Kurt said. "It's been a long night and you must be exhausted. You two go on." Rachel, smiling, looked at them knowingly. They all hugged and kissed, thanking Rachel for a magical night and then they were gone.  
\---------------  
"Share a cab ride?" Kurt asked Blaine, as their evening also drew to a close.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." They got their coats, while Concierge arranged a Town car for them. Once in the car, Kurt gave the driver his address and snuggled into Blaine. As they got closer to Kurt's place, Kurt turned to look at Blaine only to see he had completely fallen asleep. Hmm, since Blaine hadn't given the driver his address Kurt had a dilemma. After quickly thinking over and rejecting most of his options, Kurt made the only decision he was comfortable with. He paid the driver and then had the driver help him get Blaine out of the car. Kurt sweet-talked Rory at the front desk to help him get Blaine up to his apartment, trying very hard to ignore Rory's obvious amusement.

"One too many to drink" was all Kurt said.

Since the spare bedroom was not made up for company, Kurt had Rory help Blaine to his room and laid him down the bed, fully clothed.

"I think he'll be very hung-over in the morning." Kurt chuckled. "Thank you very much, Rory, for helping me out." Kurt gave Rory a generous tip, but Rory protested as this was very much against policy. "Rory, I'm not planning on telling a soul, so please accept it. You deserve it, going above and beyond your regular duties, having to help me with my unexpected and embarrassing predicament."

"Anytime at all, Mr. Hummel. I'm always at your service." Rory said as he entered the lift. Kurt could see him grinning broadly as the door closed.

Kurt wandered back into his bedroom, eyeing the sleeping Blaine, trying to figure out what to do here. He could just leave Blaine as is and Kurt could make himself comfortable in the spare bedroom. Since Kurt really liked his own bed, he wasn't keen on using the spare bedroom. Kurt's bed was king-sized, so there was plenty of room for both of them. Would it freak Blaine out when he awoke and discovered there were two of them in the bed? Kurt was suddenly too tired to care.  
Kurt gently took Blaine's shoes and socks off, pulled his slacks off as unobtrusively as possible, somehow managed to get his jacket off and get him under the comforter. Going to the kitchen Kurt returned with a glass of water and two Tylenol's, which he placed on the night table beside Blaine. He got a waste paper basket and put it on the floor beside Blaine, just in case. Satisfied that Blaine was settled, Kurt began his bed-time ritual.

Kurt stepped into his walk-in closet, took off all his clothes and placed them in the to-be-cleaned pile. He picked up his silk pajamas and, after sneaking a peak that Blaine was still asleep, quickly made his way to the master bathroom. He showered, thoroughly enjoying the hot water splashing all over his naked body. As he washed below his waist he couldn't help but remember earlier on - Blaine's arms around him, those soft lips kissing him, their mutual hardness pressing against each other on the dance floor.

Kurt's cock quickly hardened, demanding attention which Kurt unashamedly gave in to. He gripped himself, stroking softly at first, letting his glorious memories intertwine with wishful daydreams. His nipples rigidly erect and the stroking getting more urgent as he pictured Blaine's mouth sucking him dry, his cock rocking in and out of Blaine's ass, Blaine's cock touching every part of Kurt. Kurt's breathing was shallow, his need trembling deep in his loins, rising hurriedly until the evening's sexual tension overwhelmed Kurt and he erupted violently, calling out Blaine's name as waves of orgasm gripped him. Spent, he leaned against the shower wall, thankful that the water was still running as he wasn't sure he had the energy to clean up after himself.

Eventually he shut off the water and, on rubbery legs, toweled himself dry. Kurt sat on a chair in front of the mirror, where he cleansed his face, applied a repair agent highly recommended by Rachel, before finishing off with a moisturizer. Putting on his pj's he briefly thought about how embarrassing this would be if Blaine heard any of it, quickly dismissing the thought as Blaine was surely still dead to the world. Leaving the night light on Kurt wandered back to the bedroom, where, sure enough, Blaine was still sleeping, lightly snoring. He turned off the rest of the lights, pulled down the comforter and silently slid into bed, pulling the comforter back up to his chin. Completely relaxed and sated, he gazed at Blaine and within no time at all drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A little while later Kurt awoke, sleepily aware of a hardness rubbing up against his ass, an arm hugging his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. An answering hardness in Kurt's cock. Slow and rhythmic rutting. Kurt turned his head, meeting Blaine's lips with his own. Instinctively he turned to face Blaine, deepening the kiss, mouths open and tongues merging. Hands seeking each other, touching everywhere. Kurt whimpered as he enjoyed the fantasy. Urgently shirts and tops were discarded, naked chest meeting naked chest, arms caressing backs. Blaine rolling on top of Kurt, trailing kisses every place his mouth could touch, rubbing his cock against Kurt's.

"Are you real? Is this happening?" Kurt muttered against Blaine's mouth. In response Blaine took Kurt's hand and guided it to his thick cock, helping him stroke it, wishing the bottom layers would disappear too.

"See what you do to me?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "I heard a noise and went to the bathroom to make sure you were okay. I watched you in the shower, saw you cum, heard you shout my name." Kurt dragged Blaine's lips back to his, raking his hands through Blaine's delicious curls.

"Lube?" Blaine asked, still whispering.

Kurt nodded and turned towards his nightstand, pulled open the drawer to grab the lube. Blaine took advantage, pulling Kurt's pajama bottoms down, exposing his exquisite, lily-white ass. Shocked, Kurt immediately stilled. Blaine disregarded the stillness and cupped Kurt's ass. Gently spreading his cheek Blaine shoved his clothed, hard cock in Kurt's crack. Kurt whimpered again, pleasure trembling throughout his body. Encouraged, Blaine removed Kurt's pants leaving him completely naked and exposed, but refusing to let Kurt roll back. His hands roamed all over Kurt's naked back and ass, his wet mouth trailing downwards.

Kurt felt like he'd stopped breathing, there were so many sensations, all driving him mad with sexual need. His hands curled into fists, before one made a beeline for his own cock. Blaine grabbed his hand, refusing to let Kurt touch himself. "All in good time." Blaine whispered. Blaine's mouth finally reached Kurt's ass. Pulling Kurt's butt cheeks apart Blaine started gently blowing on his hole, sending Kurt into a frenzy of unfamiliar feelings. Confidently Blaine used his tongue to flick Kurt's hole and Kurt trembled uncontrollably. Blaine continued his slow torture, licking Kurt's hole, tracing his rim, penetrating just enough, teasingly, for Kurt to feel it. Kurt moaned, squirming, the sexual tension skyrocketing rapidly out of control. Suddenly, without warning, Blaine's lips began kissing and sucking Kurt's hole, the crack of his ass. Kurt bucked, he couldn't help himself, only Blaine's strong arm holding him in place. Slowly Blaine's hand reached around and, being careful not to touch Kurt's very red, hard cock, cupped Kurt's balls, gently squeezing and caressing them. He felt the familiar pull telling him Kurt was pretty close.

Blaine quickly pushed Kurt's back to the bed and he trailed sloppy, wet, hot kisses from Kurt's ass to his cock. Licking the pre-cum from Kurt's head, he slowly pulled the tip of Kurt's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, prodding his slit. Kurt tried to push his hands into Blaine's hair, but Blaine blocked this, leaving Kurt's hands to grab and fist the sheets instead. Blaine softly engulfed the head, just barely touching it, bobbing it in and out of his mouth while continuing to swirl his tongue. At the same time Blaine had managed to generously lube up one hand. He touched one finger to the V between the head and shaft, moving his finger around and around and around. Using a finger from his lubed up hand Blaine gently massaged Kurt's hole, gently pushing the tip in, waiting, then putting a second finger in when he felt the hole muscles relax, working to open Kurt up.

Kurt was desperately trying to handle all the amazing feelings, much of which he'd never experienced before. He was afraid he was losing the battle, writhing and squirming on the bed, moaning and drooling brazenly. Blaine, observing this, took great satisfaction that he was doing this to Kurt. Things Blaine had fantasized doing to Kurt for awhile now, during his solo masturbation sessions. Noting that Kurt was definitely losing control Blaine grabbed the bottom of Kurt's shaft and held tight, delaying the inevitable. He quickly rolled on a condom and grabbed a piece of ice from the glass beside the bed, wrapping his hand around it. Deep throating Kurt, Blaine swiftly brought Kurt back to the point of no return.

Kurt gasped aloud when Blaine's cold hand replaced his mouth, jerking him off. As Kurt felt his orgasm swell, Blaine plunged his sheathed cock into Kurt, pumping intensely. Kurt felt the pain, but with his heightened sexual desire Kurt was surprised to find the pain enhanced his pleasure. Yelling out Blaine's name Kurt came, shooting waves and waves of cum all over his stomach. He'd never had an orgasm so intense that he could only lie there like a bowl of jelly, not able to handle the aftershocks, unable to help Blaine with his orgasm. He just laid there feeling Blaine fuck his ass faster and faster, moaning heavily until Blaine started calling his name. 

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm coming. I'm coming." Kurt could feel Blaine's orgasm throbbing in his ass until it eventually subsided. After a spell Blaine pulled out, gently removed the condom, tying it and threw it towards the nightstand, not caring where it landed. Grabbing some tissues Blaine tenderly cleaned Kurt up before tucking himself cozily against him. Utterly sated and still jelly-like Kurt momentarily thought about how right this felt, how they were perfect together before falling into a deep sleep.   
\---------------  
Waking up late the next morning, Kurt's muscles were sore yet he was utterly relaxed and tension-free - not a usual state for him. Gradually the memories returned and he couldn't believe that he'd actually had mind-blowing sex with Blaine. Shyly turning his head he looked at Blaine sprawled out on his back, still heavily asleep. Kurt filled his eyes with how gorgeous Blaine was and admired his nakedness, the sheet covering Blaine's bottom half and Kurt's cock started to harden. Carefully and quietly Kurt slipped out of bed, went into the bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror. He noticed some bruising and was oddly proud of them. Grinning from ear to ear Kurt stepped into the shower and thought to himself Kurt Hummel got some last night!

After cleaning up Kurt dressed and went into the kitchen. He assumed Blaine would be as hungry as he was and since he had no idea what kinds of food Blaine liked, he decided to prepare a variety. He set the table, started the coffee brewing and put some fresh fruit in a chic bowl. He got some ingredients out of the fridge and put the bread into the toaster. Humming to himself he cooked bacon and scrambled eggs, so totally engrossed in his tasks that he jumped when he felt hands circling his waist. Looking over his shoulder Blaine's mouth found his and they shared a deep, lingering kiss. Kurt put the brakes on when he felt Blaine hardening against him.

"Blaine, I'm going to burn our breakfast." Blaine grinned, pulled away and slapped Kurt's ass.

"In that case, I think I'm going to go have a shower, if that's okay?" Kurt grinned back and nodded, watching Blaine leave the room wrapped in nothing but a sheet.

Once Kurt had breakfast prepared he wondered where Blaine was, so went looking for him. He found Blaine standing in the living room, staring at an envelope. Oh shit Kurt thought to himself.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned to Kurt, looking at him questioningly.

"Kurt? Why do you have an envelope on your coffee table with my name on it?"

"Oh, Blaine, it's nothing. Just disregard it." Kurt answered, hopefully persuasively. Instead Blaine picked up the envelope, opened it and started to read its contents. He didn't get too far before he stuffed the paper back in and threw the envelope back onto the coffee table. He looked at Kurt in disbelief.

"You seriously hired a private investigator to give you a dossier about me?" Kurt was deeply ashamed at himself, seeing how hurt Blaine was.

"Blaine, it's not what it seems. I did it as a matter of routine, something I do with all new business contacts." Kurt said, stumbling over his words.

Blaine just stared at him. "Really? You think of me as a business contact? Was last night just 'business' for you?"

"NO! God no, Blaine. I didn't even know last night was going to happen." Kurt sensed Blaine's withdrawal, desperate to make things right between them. "Blaine, this is all innocent, nothing happened, I didn't even read it. I'm really sorry if this made you upset, but it's okay."

Blaine's eyes flashed with anger and incredulity. "It's not right." He said coldly "But it's okay" with sarcasm. With that Blaine gathered up his things and quickly left Kurt's apartment.

"Blaine! Don't go! Let's talk this out." Kurt called out, too late. Blaine was gone.

Kurt dropped to the couch and buried his head in his hands. He'd screwed up big time. For a long time he thought about his life and how he'd gotten to this point, for the first time disappointed that most of his relationships were business related. If he'd had more intimate relationships, perhaps he would have handled things better, made different choices. He wandered out to the balcony, sitting out there so long he didn't even notice how cold it was. Reality intruded when his phone rang. He answered because it was Rachel.

"Hi Kurt!" Rachel greeted him, bubbly as ever. "So? How did things go with Blaine last night, after we left?"

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt said, sadly.

"What? What happened, Kurt? You sound so upset." Rachel gently asked. Since they were best friends, Kurt told her everything.

"Wow. Kurt, that was a horrible thing to do to Blaine. However I also get it - I know how you grew up, everything you went through, so I understand your thought process. But Blaine doesn't, he doesn't know anything at all about how hard your journey has been, so of course he doesn't understand." Rachel paused for a moment. 

"Kurt, all I can say is that Blaine is the best thing that's EVER happened to you. The way you two were together, the way he looked at you, listened to you, ran after you when you were so upset, wanting to protect you, well, that's a very special person." Kurt breathed deeply as Rachel continued. "I also saw your reaction, one that I've never seen before, so you've obviously registered that he's different. I can't tell you how to do it, but you have to try to fix this, you have to fight to make things right between you."  
\---------------  
Having absolutely no plan Kurt found himself walking into Andersons. Thankfully Tina was tending bar.

"Hey Kurt. How are you?" Tina asked, looking at him closely. "You look rough."

"Hi Tina. Had better days." Kurt answered honestly, returning Tina's look sadly. "Blaine around?"

Tina shook her head. "No. He was in here earlier on, looking a lot like you're looking now. I sent him home because he was having trouble focusing. Wanna catch me up?"

"Oh, Tina." Kurt sighed. "I messed up big time and Blaine paid the price. I hurt him badly." Kurt bolstered his courage. "I want to fix it, talk to him, put things right, but I don't know how to. I don't even know how to contact him away from Andersons." Kurt said forlornly.

"Do you need the Zen room?" Kurt shook his head.

"I don't think I'm in the mindset where it would help."

Tina handed him a glass of, ah, something and left him alone to wallow, as she went about her duties. He sipped from his glass absent-mindedly, not even noticing what he was drinking. Tina kept her eye on him the whole time, watching out for Kurt, because that's what friends did. A short time later Tina hung up the phone and approached Kurt.

"Here, take this." Tina handed Kurt a piece of paper.

"Ok. What is it?" Kurt asked, confused.

"It's where you can find Blaine." Kurt looked at her enquiringly. "I know you, Kurt, and I know Blaine too. I think there's a connection between you two that shouldn't end without at least an understanding of what it's all about. I'm giving you Blaine's home address because I believe in you. One thing though Kurt - I could get into quite a lot of trouble for giving this to you, so don't fail. Make sure you sort things out." Kurt was in awe that Tina would take such a risk for him. Impulsively he reached across the bar and gave Tina a hug and a kiss.

"I won't let us down." Kurt said with more confidence than he was feeling. He put on his coat, went outside and hailed a cab.  
\---------------  
Standing in front of Blaine's building, he stared up at the very many floors his building had and marvelled at its location, in an elite part of town. The fashion part of him soaked everything up, appreciation for all its beauty. It was also about 30 minutes from Andersons, but the opposite way from Kurt's apartment. Stalling, Kurt distracted himself with other insignificant details, indecisive over his next move. He was so afraid and unsure. What if this didn't work out? What if Blaine wouldn't listen? Not only would Kurt be devastated, but he really didn't want Tina getting into trouble because of him. Should he just get back in the cab and forget about it all? Blaine's kind face flashed into his mind as Rachel's words haunted him ... the way he looked at you, listened to you, ran after you when you were so upset, wanting to protect you... Kurt relived the passion they'd had and decided what everyone said was true, they did have something and Kurt had to fight for it, whatever form that fight would need to be.

He opened the door and walked in, pausing to soak in the incredible ambiance of the lobby. Objectively he thought about what great taste Blaine had. Spotting the elevators he started to make his way over.

"Hello. Excuse me. Can I help you, Sir?" Kurt turned around and only then noticed the front desk.

"Yes, I'm here to see Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled timidly.

"Ah, right, you must be Mr. Hummel?" Kurt nodded, confused, how did he know his name?

"Ms. Cohen-Chang called earlier on. Said you were expected and that I was to ensure you arrived safely in Mr Anderson's apartment. My name is Joe." Coming out from behind the desk, Joe extended his hand to Kurt. They shook hands. Joe asked Kurt for his identification, which Kurt gladly provided. "Follow me, please." Joe asked and Kurt followed. 

They went into an elevator whereby Joe inserted a pass card into the elevator slot. Kurt stood silently, watching the floors climb higher and higher. Finally the elevator stopped at the penthouse suite and the door opened.

"Mr. Hummel, should you require anything please don't hesitate to buzz down. Just press 0 on the house phone." Kurt thanked Joe and stepped off the elevator, straight into the most gorgeous apartment. A piano stood proudly in the middle of the living room, guitars hanging on the walls. Open concept, he could also see the kitchen, dining room and balcony all from where he stood. Kurt could not, however, see any sign of Blaine.

Venturing further in he found the guest bathroom, opened the balcony door to find a very spacious verandah, barbeque and green space. No Blaine. Back inside he started down the hallway, silently opened a door to what appeared to be the guest bedroom. No Blaine. Opening another door he stepped in to what was obviously the master bedroom. The walls were an off-white with beige tinge, wood ceiling with an unusual ceiling fan, king-sized bed with beige and brown bed linens. Big screen TV adorned the opposite wall. A sitting area off to the side, with a comfortable sofa and a recliner chair, fireplace in the corner. Next to the fireplace were floor-to-ceiling windows which wrapped around the balance of that wall and halfway through the next wall. Absolutely gorgeous view of New York and Kurt knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could spend hours just staring at this view. It looked like the one of the windows was actually a sliding door - which led out to another balcony? Just as he was about to explore, he heard movement and looking to his side, saw Blaine framed in the doorway to the master bathroom. His heart did a little dance at seeing Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine queried, obviously confused. "How did you know where I lived? And how did you get in here?"

"Blaine. Please don't be mad. I've been so very upset since you left that I knew I couldn't leave things that way. I had to find you. To try and explain. I've spent most of the day trying to track you down." Kurt hesitated, not wanting to throw Tina under the bus. "I've had some friends intervene to help me and, well, here I am." Kurt went over to Blaine, taking both of Blaine's hands in his, searching his eyes, trying to decipher his mood. "Will you give me that chance?" Kurt asked carefully, holding his breath, anxious for Blaine's response. Blaine stared at him for a long moment before nodding. 

Kurt exhaled loudly, deeply relieved and escorted Blaine over to the little sitting area, seating them on the sofa, facing each other. Still holding Blaine's hands Kurt spoke.

"I've known I was gay from a very young age. My dad, bless his heart, would tell you he'd known since I was 3 years old. Whereas Dad might not have understood it, he made sure that inside my house being gay was accepted and respected. Unfortunately, outside my home was a different story. I was bullied and ridiculed constantly. In my first year at McKinley High the school counselor caught me reading a pamphlet about suicide. She was concerned enough to call my dad. They tried to help, but the bullying just got worse. There was this Neanderthal who made it his mission in life to harass me. Throwing me into dumpsters, pushing me into lockers, knocking my books to the ground, throwing slushies in my face, anything that he and his buddies could do to make my life a living hell they did.

Naturally I withdrew into myself, not socializing, not making friends, doing anything I could to make myself small and unnoticeable. My grades suffered and I ended up taking turns with home schooling, tutors, summer school or staying behind in classes for extra remedial help. I was managing. Then one day the Neanderthal, Dave Karofsky, threatened to kill me. Fortunately for me he was overheard by the Glee teacher, Mr. Schuester, and a couple of Glee kids - Rachel being one and Mercedes Jones the other. Karofsky was suspended and life got bearable for a little while. But his family challenged the ruling and Karofsky was reinstated. Although we couldn't afford it my dad moved me mid semester to Dalton Academy where, for a short period of time, I was a Warbler. I think you had already graduated by then. With their enforced zero tolerance policy I no longer was afraid for my life and enjoyed not being bullied. But I missed my McKinley Glee friends and they missed me just as much.

When the school year ended Brittany and Santana showed up at my house with a proposal. They were implementing a new group at McKinley, called the 'Bully Whips' whose sole purpose was to prevent and educate people about bullying. They wanted me back and I really wanted to return, but I was very scared. The deciding factor, however, was that we really couldn't afford for me to return to Dalton, so I ended up going back to McKinley for my senior and final year.

My first day back I shook so badly I almost didn't make it through the front doors. I persevered and walked in, terrified that the bullying would start up again. Santana and Brittany appeared at my side and escorted me everywhere. For places they couldn't, like the bathrooms, they had male Bully Whips escort me. Nobody dared come near me while I was under their protection. Not long after I returned I found out that Karofsky had transferred to another school. Apparently something had happened, he tried to commit suicide and failed. When he recovered he never went back to McKinley." Kurt paused, eyeing Blaine. "The last time I saw him, he was escorting Rachel back to her seat at Andersons, during the Warbler concert. Don't think he recognized me, although I'll never forget him." Blaine was taken aback by the Andersons connection; he opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt held up his hand and shook his head.

"After graduation I applied and was accepted into NYADA, where my insecurities followed me throughout my college days. I didn't make friends easily, still don't, and romantic liaisons were few and far between. The friends I have today were the ones I made at McKinley and my best friend Rachel became my roommate. I studied relentlessly and had quite good grades. Was fortunate enough to secure an internship with Isabelle Wright at Vogue.com where I discovered my love for fashion design. I was so busy with both that I didn't have the time or the inclination for any intimate relations, although I did give it a stab now and then. I wasn't very good and so decided to throw myself into my work instead, becoming the workaholic you see before you. I graduated, with honors, from NYADA and found myself at the proverbial crossroads: performing arts or fashion design? I choose fashion design, where I worked hard and, with my Dad's help, opened up my own fashion house. Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes believed in my abilities so strongly that they single-handedly found my clientele and I became somewhat successful. My Dad developed prostate cancer and died a year ago. I was devastated and became even more of a workaholic than I had been.

Then I discovered Andersons and really loved my experience there. It reminded me of the path not taken and I found I enjoyed all the Broadway ambiance where I could pretend I was a part of it, even if just in fantasy. One night I brought Rachel with me and it just so happened the Warblers were giving an impromptu concert. I had heard all about Blaine Anderson, who is a much beloved friend of Tina and Sam's and looked forward to meeting him. When I saw him that night I found I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he turned my insides upside down and made my knees go wobbly. I had so many improper thoughts and was so embarrassed, that when Rachel suggested we stay for your after-party I panicked and ran away." Blaine's eyes widened with this admission, tightening his grip on Kurt's hands.

"On the anniversary of my Dad's passing I was in Andersons. Tina, being the kind soul she is, offered me the Zen room. When I woke up you were there, in all your supreme gorgeousness, offering me kindness, when all I wanted to do was throw you back to the pillows, rip all your clothes off and ravish you right there and then." Kurt blushed bright red during his admission. "I ran away again. You see, Blaine, I don't handle romance very well at all, I don't know what I'm doing. I've never even had a real boyfriend yet. And then last night happened and I experienced so many truly wonderful feelings and emotions that it was too overwhelming. You bring out all these feelings in me that I don't understand yet desperately want to explore, but only with you.  
I'm afraid that I handled our growing friendship the only way I know how - as I do it in the business world. Hence the hiring of the PI to check you out and compile a dossier for me. I spoke the truth when I said I hadn't opened the damn envelope. Seeing how much I hurt you was like somebody kicking me in the gut. It made me sort of understand that this was the wrong way." Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes. "Blaine. I'm not perfect, as you can see and I truly have no idea what I'm supposed to do or how to do it. But I'm not interested in a business relationship with you. I want as intimate a relationship with you as you'll allow. However I also come with a lot of baggage, that I'm willing to work on with your help, because in a short period of time you've become a very important person in my life. You matter to me.

I'm hoping that once you've had time to think about what I've said that maybe you'll want that too. And that maybe we can figure out how to be perfectly imperfect together." Kurt raised both of Blaine's hands to his lips, kissing them softly, gently. "Is this a real fireplace?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Could you please start it up for me?". Kurt released Blaine's hands, Blaine got up and turned on the fireplace. Once the flames were in full force Kurt stood up and removed an envelope from his coat.

"This is the envelope that you found on my coffee table. I have absolutely no idea what's in it and I don't care." With that Kurt tossed the envelope into the fire and both he and Blaine watched it burn. "If there's anything in there that I need to know, then I'll learn about it from you, as we get to know one another, like normal couples do." Kurt stood up, as did Blaine. Blaine went to reach for Kurt, but Kurt stopped him. Kurt cupped Blaine's face and tenderly kissed his lips, so enjoying the experience before pulling away.

"No. I want you to really think about what I've said here today. I've pretty much bared my soul to you. I want you to reflect during our cooling off time and figure out what it is you want. When you make a decision I'll be waiting." Kurt lovingly stroked Blaine's cheek. "You matter to me." With that Kurt gave Blaine another kiss, picked up his things and quietly left Blaine's apartment, not looking back.  
\---------------  
The upcoming fashion show for Savans was only days away, which kept Kurt extremely busy. Right before any fashion show tended to be the craziest time for everyone. Kurt was working so many long hours that he didn't even have time to stop in at Andersons. He knew from Quinn that Tina had been asking about him and he was glad Quinn had filled her in, knowing that Tina would understand. He idly wondered if Blaine was asking too and if he also understood.

He'd also checked with Marley and confirmed that Sam hadn't asked for show tickets, but Marley had remembered and had sent them out to Tina, Mike and Blaine. He wondered if this would be their first fashion show and how cool would that be? Kurt smiled at the thought.

"Ah, Marley? I think we may need extra security. Please ask Sam for the contact name and phone number that Andersons used during their Warbler concert. See if they're available for our show." Kurt thought for a moment. "Let's talk about tomorrow. You know that I believe very firmly in giving credit where credit is due. Marley, you've done a phenomenal job putting this all together and I'm encouraging you to be front and center tomorrow. Do you think you'd be comfortable with that?" Kurt and Marley talked over Marley's fears, creating a plan. Kurt felt good about it all, very proud of his staff.

He finally got home in the wee hours of the morning and poured himself a glass of wine. Not a normal indulgence, but tonight he wanted to just chill and relax, get mentally prepared for tomorrow. As usual, with any kind of down time Kurt's thoughts turned to Blaine. He wondered what he was doing. Did he miss Kurt? Was he giving 'them' serious consideration? Which direction was he leaning towards? Sometimes he felt so beleaguered with the waiting. He just wanted to barge over to Blaine's and demand an answer, but patience is a virtue, or so they say. He had to stay strong and let Blaine make his own decision.

He strolled into his bedroom and sat in the armchair, just staring at the bed, lost in his delicious memories, re-experiencing all those sensations. He'd refused to wash the pillow cases, just so he could breathe in Blaine's heady scent. It was slowly fading, but if Kurt held it tightly enough to his nose he could still smell it. Eventually he got ready for bed and in due course fell asleep.  
\---------------  
Saturday morning came all too soon. Kurt awoke and laid in bed, slowly allowing his brain to clear the sleep fog. He got up and meandered into the kitchen to brew some coffee, the miracle waker-upper. He felt good about today, full of confidence. He was looking forward to Sam's runway debut, to seeing Blaine again. Truth be told, he was extremely excited to see Blaine. A calm descended on him and he phoned Marley.

"Marley. How're you feeling today?" Kurt listened intently. "Marley, Marley, calm down, all is well. I'm feeling very confident and euphoric. Little things will go wrong, they always do. Don't lose your cool, stay focused and keep on top of those irrelevant nuisances. You'll see that everything will work out. Please know that if at any time it becomes too overpowering and you think you're sinking, just text me and I'll come right away. Otherwise, I'll see you at 3pm." Kurt hung up, still not stressing.

He puttered around for most of the day and then raided his closet, pulling out multiple outfits, holding them up to the mirror, discarding most of them. Naturally he settled on pieces from his 'Kurt' collection - clothes designed by him, only for him. Long sleeve black sport coat with 3 front pockets, black and white vertical striped jeans, grey with charcoal dots scarf, finished off with Alexander McQueen Black Leather Monk-Strap Boots. Lastly he added a crystal baby blue, red-tailed fox brooch, just for a bit of color.

Next up shower and beauty products time. Kurt spent a long while getting everything just right, it was a big day after all. He actually had butterflies in his tummy.

At last it was time. Marley hadn't called which Kurt took as a good omen. He phoned Rory, ordered a Town car, took one last look in the mirror, picked up his coat and headed for the elevator.  
\---------------  
Kurt opened the door to Tinkr Tailr and walked into .... a jungle? Looking around he saw that the entire showroom had been transformed into an exotic jungle. Artificial trees lined the room, vines all over the place, the floor strewn with leaves, branches, bark and stems. Live birds housed in cages - Kurt spotted a Scarlet Tanager, Bullfinches, Chickadees, Blue Jays and, wait, a Warbler? He chuckled, wondering if there was a hidden meaning with that pick. Stuffed animals hung from all angles - big cats, snakes, frogs, monkeys. Wow. The runway was disguised as a forest pathway. Audience chairs and big screen TVs strategically placed amongst it all. Simply amazing.  
He made his way to the reception area, where he was pleased to see quite a crowd milling about. He also noticed the photo shoot pictures of Sam advantageously placed throughout, giving Sam maximum exposure. Black tie waiters offered up appetizers and glasses of champagne. Kurt picked up a glass and started working the crowd, rubbing elbows and making small talk. It was crucial to mingle, to see and be seen; the fashion equivalent of the golf course, where important contacts are formed and deals are often made. It was also the part he least enjoyed.  
Kurt lost count of the number of handshakes and air kisses given, after awhile it all seemed to blend together. Feeling a tug on his jacket he turned to see Mike and Tina.

"Wow, Kurt, you clean up real nice!" Tina complimented him before giving him a happy hug.

"As do you and Mike." Kurt hugged Tina back, giving Mike a handshake.

"We're so happy you could make it, Kurt. Sam will be so pleased that we're here for moral support." Tina frowned. "I wonder if we're sitting together. No matter, we'll find out soon enough."

They chit-chatted for a little bit, before Kurt politely excused himself to continue mingling. He was proud of himself for not asking about Blaine, although he was disappointed that he hadn't seen him yet. What if Blaine didn't come? A scenario Kurt had not considered. A gong went off, which was the cue to gravitate towards the showroom where attendants stood by to escort everyone to their seats. Really, Kurt thought with a smirk, a gong? Creativity knows no bounds.

He tried to sneak behind the scenes, but Marley was on top of things and shooed him away. Boy, he felt like he was back in high school, trying to sing with the girls and Mr. Schue forcing him back to the boys team. Off he went to find his seat and it just so happened that he was sitting at one of the four best seats in the place, with Tina and Mike to one side and ... an empty seat on his other side. A sharp stab of disappointment went through Kurt. He tried his best to shrug it off, after all this was Sam's big moment.

Just before the lights dimmed and the runway lit up, Kurt felt someone slide into the empty seat. Turning his head he was delighted to see Blaine had made it after all. He couldn't help it, he smiled at him before reaching over to kiss his cheek. Blaine turned his head so that their lips touched lightly and he smiled back at Kurt. Tina couldn't resist elbowing Mike at this unexpected PDA.

"I'm so happy you made it." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Blaine whispered back. "After all, Sam needs his complete family here cheering him on." Blaine took Kurt's hand and laced his fingers through Kurt's.

"Are you usually so last minute?" Blaine gave Kurt an impish grin.

"Oh, I came with Tina and Mike. When I spotted you I hid off to the side and stalked you, curious to see this side of you, watching you interact with your fashion colleagues." Blaine confessed. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand just as the place went dark and the stage lit up.

Kurt went into work mode mentally critiquing the models as they came out, filing away notes for improvement, things he liked and things he didn't. When Sam finally appeared Kurt heard a collective gasp from his friends. Sam looked amazing up there on that runway. Kurt had instructed Marley to have one their regular models take Sam under his wing, show him the ropes, give him pointers and it all paid off. You couldn't tell that this was Sam's very first runway gig. Kurt allowed himself a little smile of satisfaction - he'd instinctively known that Sam would do well.   
Throughout the show Kurt continuously observed the audience, noting that his new launch seemed to be well received. Most were keenly observing the models and he saw a lot of notes being taken, which was usually a good sign. Just before the show concluded one of Kurt's staff beckoned him. He reluctantly released Blaine's hand, got up and moved to the side so that he didn't block anyone's view and had a brief chat, before they walked away together. Blaine, Mike and Tina watched all this happen in confusion, especially when Kurt left with no word to them.

"I hope everything's alright." Blaine whispered to Mike and Tina, who nodded in agreement.  
The last of the models strutted through the runway as the lights were turned on. Marley walked to the middle, microphone in hand.

"We here at Tinkr Tailr would like to thank you all very much for coming to see our new line today. It is our honour and privilege to proudly introduce Sam Evans, someone who embodies rugged manliness and is a natural fit to be our new fashion face for Savans.

Of course, none of this would have been possible without the direction of our amazing proprietor and head designer. Please join me in a show of appreciation as I ask the fabulous Kurt Hummel to come on up!" The audience erupted in very loud applause as Kurt made his way onstage. He glanced at his friends and inwardly chuckled to see their mouths drop in astonishment.

"Before I turn the mic over to Kurt I just wanted to say a few things." Marley turned to Kurt. "Kurt, you've taught us that when you're different, when you're special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone. Yet here at Tinkr Tailr you've created an environment where nobody has to be alone, where everyone is accepted no matter who they are or identify as. Your kindness and vision allows each one us to thrive creatively and we are proud to stand tall beside you, to join you in being different and special. You are as brilliant and talented as you are irritating. But, geesh! Now that this is over would you let loose! Stop being so freakin' uptight all the time!!!!" As the audience roared with laughter Marley handed the microphone to Kurt.

"Thank you, Marley, for the, ah, wonderful introduction. I dunno whether to laugh or cry!" Kurt laughed along with the spectators. "My philosophy has always been that every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion. I was lucky when I was first started out to find a wonderful mentor, who taught me so much. Isabelle always told me 'Kurt, the most important way to thank me for your opportunity is to pay it forward every chance you can'." Kurt smiled fondly at the memories.  
"For this new line I wanted to start from scratch; I needed something fresh and edgy. Something completely unpredictable to what you'd expect from me. Or maybe I just needed more candles." He paused, looking around. "For those of you who know me I can hear you saying God no, no more candles!" More laughter.

"Fashion has no gender. Prejudice is just ignorance and I refuse to be the victim. I refuse to let anyone who works for me, or with me, be the victim. Black, yellow, red, blue or purple, gay, bi or trans it doesn't matter, because together we make culture.

I'm extremely proud of everyone at Tinkr Tailr. I'd like to give a big shout out to Jake Puckerman, who was my lead designer for Savans and translated my vision brilliantly. Also, to Marley Rose who eagerly took on the overwhelming responsibility of organizing her first runway show." Kurt paused for effect. "Boy, I guess she won't be quite as eager the next time! However she did an amazing job and congratulations go to Marley for today's success. Who knew you could find great fashion in a jungle?! Jake and Marley, will you please join me on stage?"

Once they were all gathered on stage, Kurt in the middle with Jake and Marley on either side of him, they took their bows to a standing ovation. Heady stuff. Kurt chanced a glance over to his friends and gave them a wave with a cheeky smile. This feeling, at this moment? This is what made all the stress, long hours and hard work worth it. And to be able to share it with friends, even if they initially had come to support Sam? Euphoric.  
\---------------  
Pandemonium ruled backstage, with high fives and congratulations all around. Marley had thoughtfully provided a craft table, filled with healthy and some not-so-healthy snacks. Bubbly enjoyed by most. As soon as Kurt appeared Sam made a bee-line for him, dragging him into a huge bear hug.

"I can't believe it! You made this happen for me." Sam looked at Kurt, puzzled. "But I don't get it, man, why'd you do it?" Kurt answered Sam honestly.

"I saw something in you that first night, in the bar and I thought to myself this one's special, this one might make it. That's why I had Marley be relentless with you." Kurt beamed at Sam with such pride. "And you did do it. Look at what you accomplished tonight - nobody would have guessed that was your first time. Now that your face is all over the magazines and having this runway experience under your belt, well, I imagine your agent is going to be pretty busy." 

Kurt watched Sam's face drop. "Wait, you do have an agent, right?" Sam just shook his head. "No worries, I'll give you the name and number of one." Sam nodded, his bright personality bouncing back because he trusted Kurt. Didn't that get Kurt just a little bit emotional, knowing that Sam trusted him that implicitly. He smiled with satisfaction, knowing how proud Isabelle would have been with him.

They were then interrupted by Mike and Tina joining them, Tina so talkative with excitement. She slid her arms around Sam, giving him a big hug and kiss, showering him with praise. Then she turned and dragged Kurt into a hug.

"Well, aren't you a dark horse? Why didn't you tell us?" Tina asked. Kurt simply shrugged. "I'm doubly grateful to you now for wanting to help with CC's Place and feel less guilty." Kurt looked at her curiously. "Thinking you were an up and coming fashion designer, probably with not a lot of money, made me feel uncomfortable accepting your help. However you having this level of success? Bring on all the help you can give me!" Tina laughed. Just as someone else came to claim Kurt's attention, Tina whispered in his ear. "We're having a private celebration for Sam back at Andersons and your attendance is mandatory. No excuses! Come by when you're done here." Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be led away.

When he finally had a bit of a break, he took the opportunity to use the restroom. On his way back to the festivities someone grabbed him and pulled him into an empty, dark room. Kurt wasn't afraid, having learned how to defend himself many years ago. It was only when he felt the beginnings of a kiss that he went into defense mode. Stomping hard on the person's foot, the intruder gave a howl.

"Ow, Kurt, what the hell?" Kurt realized it was Blaine who was trying to kiss him.

"Well, Blaine, what did you expect? All I knew was that a total stranger was dragging me into a dark room."

"That hurt!" Blaine whined. Kurt suddenly grinned, totally amused.

"Yes, that's because I absolutely know how to defend myself. Very well too." Kurt turned on a light and gazed at Blaine. "Are you going to live or should I kiss your boo-boo?" He asked, smirking.

Blaine perked up. "Yes, well, I wanted to give you my congratulations in private." Blaine tugged Kurt into an embrace, bringing their lips together, pressing himself tightly to Kurt. He was delighted to feel Kurt hardening in response. "Didn't know there'd be so much danger involved, though."

"Hmmm. Well, this" Kurt muttered, sweeping a hand up his body. "is reserved for one person only and attempts by someone other than this one person will be met with extreme resistance." Blaine's eyes blazed with passion as he maneuvered Kurt against a desk. He palmed Kurt through his pants, before slowly pulling the zipper down.

"Let's see how I make out." Blaine whispered as he freed Kurt's fully engorged cock. "No resistance so far." Blaine took it and started stroking, gently at first. Kurt inhaled sharply, feeling so daring knowing that someone could walk in on them at any moment. Kurt started pushing his hips against the hand giving him so much pleasure. Blaine dropped to his knees, his teeth lightly grazing the length of that beautiful cock, followed by his tongue and then teasing his head, licking up the pre-cum. Kurt's fingers dragged through Blaine's curls, fisting tightly as he began to fuck Blaine's mouth in short, shallow bursts. Blaine watched Kurt's reactions intently, as he massaged Kurt's balls, feeling them tucking up, knowing Kurt was close. Blaine grabbed him by the hips, pulling Kurt forward to fuck his mouth harder and deeper, humming knowing that the vibrations would drive Kurt crazy.

Kurt let out a guttural groan, watching his cock pump between Blaine’s full, flushed lips. Kurt felt the pressure beginning to mount, a trembling in his thighs that only got stronger with every graze of Blaine’s teeth, obscene throaty moans escaping his lips. When Blaine unexpectedly deep-throated him, Kurt lost all control and the rush came quickly, his orgasm exploding into Blaine's mouth while Blaine continued working him through it and the aftershocks. After Kurt calmed down and zipped up, Blaine sidled back up to passionately kiss him and Kurt whimpered at the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue. He reached down to help Blaine with his obvious need, but Blaine grabbed his hand and shook his head. "This one's only for you." he whispered against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt draped his arms over Blaine's shoulders, interlocking his fingers behind Blaine's head, resting his forehead to Blaine's, looking into his eyes. "You take my breath away." He whispered. In a more normal tone he continued. "I'm guessing this tells me what you've decided, but we really do need to talk about it."

Blaine nodded. "I agree, but not tonight. Tonight is all about you and making you realize how gorgeously amazing and utterly special you are. Not only to me, but to everyone you let into your world." Blaine gently pressed his lips to Kurt. "To show you that you matter to me too." Blaine's expression suddenly turned cheeky. "We can have that chat tomorrow after we've had breakfast in bed." he said moving his eyebrows around suggestively. Kurt snorted and taking Blaine's hand they rejoined the party.  
\---------------  
Eventually the celebrations wound down and people started to leave, Tina and Mike having left already in order to complete preparations at Andersons. Blaine never left Kurt's side, knowing perfectly well the bold statement he was making and seemingly very comfortable with it. Kurt mused over how exquisite it was to share his success with someone. Blaine adapted easily to Kurt's world, socializing and showing a keen interest in everything people had to say. Kurt envied how charming and outgoing he was, a true extrovert and the complete opposite of Kurt.

"Did you notice I used your security team?" Kurt inquired. Blaine grinned, nodding his head.

"Right away, since I know some of them personally." But of course you do, Kurt thought to himself.

"I was a little surprised, although very glad, not to see Karofsky since he was at Andersons."

"Um, Kurt, don't be mad, but Sam had mentioned you'd be using them so I had Karofsky, aw, reassigned because of the way he'd bullied you." Kurt was appalled. Although there was no love lost between the two, Kurt would never want someone losing their livelihood. He opened his mouth, but Blaine cut him off. "Kurt, one thing I've carried with me from my Dalton years is a zero tolerance policy. Knowing what he did to you, well, if the choice was between him and you, I'll always pick you first." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Hey, I'm serious. With whatever's happening between us and whatever we do, I wanna make sure you're comfortable, so I can be comfortable." Kurt was so humbled by this that he grabbed Blaine and gave him a passionate kiss, not really caring if anyone was watching.

"Hey, babe, are you going to be ready to go soon?" Blaine inquired. "Tina's been texting me that the masses are getting restless over at Andersons. Since Sam's really enjoying himself, I'm going to have to ensure he gets over there safely." Just as Kurt was about to answer Marley came rushing over.

"Oh, Kurt, thank God you haven't left yet. Something urgent has come up that I need your help with."

Kurt looked apologetically at Blaine. "Duty calls I'm afraid. Tell ya what, you go ahead and take Sam over to Andersons. I'll join you as soon as I can. Promise." Blaine agreed totally understanding.

"Ok, gimme your phone and I'll put my number in it. You can text me when you're on your way." Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he gave Blaine his phone and watched him enter his number. Then he thought tit for tat.

"Fairs fair, let me have your phone and I'll put my number in it too." Blaine's face lit up as he handed his phone over to Kurt. They gave each other a light kiss and then Blaine was on his way, with Sam in tow.

"So, Kurt, you and Blaine, huh?" Marley grinned at him light-heartedly. Kurt turned red and looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah, we're just trying to figure things out right now."

"That's terrific news. I hope that goes well for you, Kurt. Blaine seems like a terrific guy, Sam has nothing but good things to say and everyone seems to love him. You absolutely deserve that kind of happiness." Kurt's heart swelled.

"Alright, Marley Rose, let's go take care of that crisis."  
\---------------  
Two texts later from Blaine, smiley emojis no less, and Kurt was finally on his way to Andersons, anxious with anticipation. It certainly was a frosty night out as, once again, Kurt elected to walk wrapping his coat tighter against his body.

As he approached he couldn't help but notice the increased activity in the street, especially since it was the wee hours of the morning. Good thing there were no residential houses around, otherwise Blaine might be in a spot of trouble. Opening the door he was very glad of the warmth that rushed him. Handing his coat over to coat check, he surveyed the action. Private celebration my ass, he thought. There was a ton of people here, most of whom he didn't know. He squeezed his way over to sit at the side of the bar. Both Tina and Mike were tending, along with a new face - a very attractive, albeit young, face - tall, thin build with gorgeous black hair, lots of energy and what seemed like a bubbly personality.

"Hey, Tina, I finally made it!" Kurt had to raise his voice to make himself heard. Tina immediately turned to him, grinning from ear to ear.

"And glad you did, otherwise you would have been in BIG trouble with me if you didn't show." Tina teased. Mike came by, high-fived him and handed him his usual glass of red wine.

"Thanks, Mike. Say where's Sam and Blaine?" Kurt questioned, casually he hoped. Mike pointed in one direction, while Tina pointed a little off to the side. "Who's the new guy?" Surprisingly it was Mike who answered.

"Oh, this here's Mason McCarthy, another Lima Bean native who's currently enrolled in NYU. Sam helps him out around campus and decided he'd be useful at Andersons. Tonight he's been a Godsend." Mike hollered over to Mason. "Mason get over here and meet the big Hero of the night - Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Mason dutifully came over and shook Kurt's hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel" before scurrying back since it truly was very busy. Kurt looked in the direction Mike had pointed out and saw Sam sitting at a large, round table surrounded by a bunch of guys and gals. Some looking at him adoringly, some joking around with him - a good time being had by all. Kurt shook his head and smiled widely, so proud of Sam. He'd have to make his way over soon to give him his kudos in front of his peers.

Next he tried to decipher Tina's wave, which led his gaze to the crowded dance floor. It took a bit, but he finally spotted Blaine up there dancing away. Looking closer he looked like he was dancing with a very tall, thin, black-haired man, face like a hawk. Something familiar nagged at Kurt, but he couldn't immediately place it. As he watched he became aware that the tall man was being very touchy feely with Blaine and Kurt had to curb the roar of his jealousy. Huh, he didn't know he was the jealous type. When he couldn't stand watching it anymore he made his way over and tapped Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine turned and his whole persona lit up with happiness.

"Kurt! You finally made it. I'm so glad." He tugged Kurt into an embrace and kissed him, while the tall man watched curiously. "Oh, where are my manners, Kurt this is Sebastian, Sebastian Kurt."

Kurt stuck out his hand. "Pleasure". Sebastian nodded, reluctantly returning the handshake. "And how do we know Sebastian?" He was surprised that it was Sebastian who answered.

"We met at Dalton. The Warblers wouldn't shut up about him, I didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out ....." at which moment it clicked. This was Sebastian Smythe, the asshole who went toe to toe with Santana. If looks could kill Sebastian would have been dead on the spot. Instead, Kurt aggressively took over dancing with Blaine, giving him a passionate kiss for good measure, which startled Blaine. Looking over Blaine's shoulder he saw Sebastian slink away to the bar.

"What was that all about?" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt shrugged.

"Sebastian Smythe was captain of the Warblers when I was with New Directions. We had some trouble with him." Blaine became quite concerned, forcing Kurt to reassure him. "Past history and hopefully water under the bridge. Just forget I mentioned it." They continued to dance until a staff member came along, needing Blaine's help. Kurt wandered back to the bar where, as luck would have it, the only chair available was right beside Sebastian.

"Oh, hey, Kurt, I didn't recognize you. You're wearing boy clothes for once." Sebastian sneered. Well, this certainly was off to good start.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you, I was distracted by your giant horse teeth."

"You give a bad name to the entire gay community." Sebastian retaliated. "And you give the gay community cutting-edge fashions usually only seen on Puerto Rican Pride floats."

Kurt observed Sebastian. "I don't like you."

"Fun. I don't like you either."

"I don't like the way you're constantly all over Blaine. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you." Kurt spit out.

"Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you, Tinkr Tailr is a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face and it ain't me." Sebastian looked down his nose at Kurt. " I don't doubt that you and Blaine would have a jolly good time shopping at Burberry's and arguing who would make the best Rum-Tum-Tugger, but there's something you and Blaine will never have and that's chemistry." Sebastian gave Kurt an evil grin. "Odds are by the end of the night I'll have Blaine in a nice soft bed, fucking our brains out and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face." This had Kurt seeing red and he shouted back at Sebastian, causing quite a scene.

"You really do need something to distract from your horrible personality. I find it hard to be in the same room with you. You really think you're that bad? Is that what they taught you at that little private school of yours? That it's okay to lace a slushy with rock salt and toss it in someone's eyes, nearly blinding them? All that makes you is a fucking coward." Kurt paused in mid tirade. 

"You're nothing more than a wretched piece of shit. Even Santana beat your sorry ass." Before Sebastian could retaliate, Kurt stalked away, gathering up his coat and high-tailing it outta there. 

If he not been in such a hurry he would have noticed that Blaine had overheard their entire exchange and had run after him. "Kurt! Stop! Kurt!" However by the time Blaine managed to get through the crowd and out the door, Kurt was long gone. With raging anger boiling up and fire in his eyes, Blaine went back inside to deal with this ugly situation.  
\---------------  
Once Kurt made it home he completely and utterly broke down. He regretted not controlling himself and possibly ruining Sam's celebration. Hell, he didn't even see Sam and that was inexcusable. He'd have to try and think up a way to make it up to him. And what if Blaine heard? What if Blaine never wanted to see him again?

Tina had texted him, twice, to let him know that there'd been a huge scene between Blaine and Sebastian, which ended when Blaine threw him out of the bar. Then Tina thanked Kurt for standing up to Sebastian. Nobody at Andersons had ever liked him, nor did they understand what Blaine ever saw in him, since he always treated Blaine like a piece of meat. Kurt let that sit at the back of his mind, agonizing over it, not sure how to process this information.

He managed to text Tina back, asking her to please make his apologies to Sam and that he'd tell him in person the next time he saw him.  
\---------------  
As soon as Blaine had thrown Sebastian out, he'd made his apologies to everyone and practically ran out of there. Grabbing a cab he drove to Kurt's place. Entering the lobby he made his way straight to the Concierge desk.

"Hi Rory, did you see Kurt come home just recently?" Blaine asked.

"Hello, Mr. Blaine. Yes, he came back about 30 minutes ago. Is something wrong?" Rory asked, concerned.

"We're not sure. Kurt just ran out on all of us and we're extremely worried that something's up. Rory, can you please let me into Kurt's apartment?" Blaine pleaded.

"Oh, Mr. Blaine, that's highly irregular." Rory started, when Blaine interrupted.

"I totally understand, Rory, but if something is wrong ....." he implied, leaving the sentence hanging. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you, you call up to his apartment and if he answers and you're convinced he's ok, then I'll leave quietly, no harm done. But if he doesn't answer then you let me up. Deal?" Blaine piled on the charm, which would have melted snow, let only a mere mortal like Rory. Rory cocked his head in consideration before finally nodding and tried dialing Kurt's apartment. When he didn't answer, Rory became as concerned as Blaine and immediately escorted him to the private elevator. However, when Rory was set to go up with Blaine, Blaine held up his hand.

"Rory, I'm not sure what kind of state we're going to find him in, but I think it would be better if I went up alone. If it's something serious I'll call you immediately, however if it's not serious then he may not appreciate you seeing him in whatever state he's in." Blaine paused a moment before continuing. "You know that Kurt and I are friends, so everything will be alright - you won't get into any trouble. As well, if he's ok, I'll have him call down to you just to ease your mind." Rory readily agreed, so apprehensive for Kurt he allowed Blaine to go up the elevator on his own.

When he stepped into Kurt's apartment his heart shattered at what he saw.  
\---------------  
Kurt heard his house phone ring, but was in no condition to talk to anyone so he ignored it. He wandered around his living room, beating himself up over how quickly he lost his cool. His back against the wall, he slid down to the floor, shaking violently as his tears flowed uncontrollably.

Vaguely he heard the elevator door open, followed by a sharp gasp. Blaine immediately ran over to Kurt and sank to the floor with him, gathering him in his arms, stroking his hair, whispering words of comfort. Kurt's head found Blaine's shoulder and he just let it all out - all his pent up frustrations and fears. Blaine never wavered, never budged and stuck with Kurt throughout his entire emotional breakdown.

With Blaine's shirt completely drenched, Kurt's tears finally started to abate. His sobbing slowed enough for Kurt to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt apologized, mortified. "I really don't like that guy. You know, I take a lot of crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from that criminal chipmunk, Sebastian." Kurt bowed his head, forcing Blaine to strain to hear him. "I know you two have a special friendship and I tried not to interfere, but I couldn't stand watching him disrespect you. Pawing at you like you were an object instead of a person." Kurt shuddered. "Knowing the horrendous things he did in school, I just can't believe you'd settle for the likes of him. You deserve so much better."

Blaine gently forced Kurt's head up, until they were staring at one another. "Kurt. Just so we're clear, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." Blaine gently kissed Kurt's tear stained lips. "He's just a reminder of my Dalton days and yes, we've hooked up on occasion, but it's never been anything but casual." Blaine hesitated. "When I saw how upset you were and heard the disgusting things he said to you I took action. After you left I let him have it, told him I never wanted to see him again. Ever. Then I threw him out." Blaine tenderly kissed Kurt all over his face. "I promise you that we're done, no longer friends. I've already removed him from all my social media and deleted his contact information." Massaging Kurt's cheeks with both hands, "As I told you before, if I have to make a choice it will always be you. I meant that with all my heart." Blaine drew Kurt close, hugging him tightly.

Kurt mumbled, forcing Blaine to relax his hold a little. "So you don't hate me? You weren't upset seeing me so out of control?"

Blaine was shocked. "Hate you? Kurt, I could never hate you. I'm falling hard for you. You bring out all the best in me, being with you makes me want to be the best person I can possibly be. As for you defending my honor? Well, that's the most special thing anyone has ever done for me. I thought it was adorable." Blaine kissed both of Kurt's hands. "I think you're adorable."

Kurt gave Blaine a watery grin. "I am sorry though. I wanted to be your gaybar superstar, but try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic."

"It's not silly." Blaine said breathlessly, holding Kurt tightly and giving him a hard kiss. "But it was kinda hot."

They stayed linked together for awhile, each murmuring sweet nothings to the other, sharing kiss after kiss after kiss. Finally Blaine said "Why don't we go get more comfortable? I'm also a little soaked." Kurt looked at Blaine sheepishly from under his gorgeous eyelashes. Blaine stood up and reached down to help Kurt up. Once they were on their feet Blaine steered Kurt to the house phone. Kurt looked at Blaine inquiringly.

"Um, you really have to call Rory and let him know that you're okay and that I haven't done away with you. I'm afraid I got him quite concerned in my angst to get up here to you." Blaine handed Kurt the telephone. "Oh, and tell him it was okay that he let me up here." Blaine said oh so innocently. Kurt grinned and swatted Blaine's ass, but made the call. Poor Rory, he'd waited so long and was so relieved that Kurt was okay.

While Kurt was reassuring Rory that all was well, Blaine took the opportunity to scout around in Kurt's kitchen. Pulling some things out of the fridge, Blaine cooked some bacon and made scrambled eggs on toast. He set the table, added some fruit and was ready when Kurt hung up the phone.

Escorting Kurt to the table, he pulled out Kurt's chair and made sure he was comfortably seated. "Dunno about you but I realized it's been a long time since we ate and I'm starving." Kurt discovered he was equally as famished. Together they ate in companionable silence, Blaine cleaning up once they were finished. When he was done he turned to see Kurt struggling to stay awake.

"Alright sleepyhead, let's get you into bed." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to the bedroom, where he helped Kurt get into his sleep attire after Kurt pointed out where they were. He laid down next to him, gathering Kurt up in arms. When Kurt made an intimate advance, Blaine affectionately shook his head.

"No, Kurt. As much as I absolutely want to rip off all your layers and ravish you head to toe, tonight has been a very emotionally draining day - with both good and bad things." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, gazing at him tenderly. "Right now is for holding each other close and cuddling, snuggling." Which is exactly what Kurt did, throwing one arm around Blaine's waist and snuggling close. Blaine tightened his hold, stroking Kurt's hair, whispering words of comfort until Kurt eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Blaine stared at Kurt for awhile, overwhelmed with feelings, before carefully extracting himself out of Kurt's hold, bending down to softly kiss his lips. "Sleep tight sweet prince." Hesitating, hearing Kurt's light snoring, Blaine took a chance and whispered "I love you". He eased out of bed and helped himself to some of Kurt's clothes that he'd come across while helping Kurt get changed.   
Going into the bathroom he sat in the chair in front of the vanity mirror, absentmindedly starring at himself. 

He couldn't believe how this amazing day had turned into such a nasty evening. He knew, of course, that Sebastian's bad boy reputation was well earned, yet hearing him say all those nasty things to Kurt had filled him with such animalistic rage. He'd wanted to tear him from limb to limb, but instead had settled for his harsh words and throwing his sorry ass out of his life. Then stepping off the elevator and seeing Kurt like that, his heart had broken into a million pieces. Blaine buried his head in his hands, weighed down with sadness. Somehow he had to make it up to Kurt, end off the weekend with better memories for both of them.

Getting up he hopped into the shower, letting the hot water stream all over his naked, tired body. Afterwards while toweling himself dry he knew he couldn't think anymore, was too tired. He put on his borrowed clothes and then realized he had a dilemma. Where would he sleep? He'd already decided that he wasn't leaving Kurt, but hadn't gone as far as location. He honestly really wanted to just climb into bed right next to Kurt, be as close as possible, craved the closeness like an addiction. How would Kurt react when he woke up? Would he be glad? Ashamed? Would it make things even more awkward between them? Would he kick Blaine out?

He wandered into the spare bedroom and thought it might work, being certain he could find some bed linens to make the bed up. He checked the sofa in the living room, thinking that perhaps he could just throw a blanket over himself. Yet his whole person screamed against these options and so he found himself back in the master bedroom. He gave in, turned off the lights and gently crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up. He just barely heard his name and turning his head, saw that Kurt had kinda woken up. Just enough to scoot a little nearer and throw his arm across Blaine's waist, hugging him close before dropping back into sleep. Blaine gave a crooked grin, kissed the top of Kurt's head and closed his own eyes.  
\---------------  
Both boys slept in Sunday morning, but it was Blaine who woke up first, noticing that Kurt was no longer curled around him. He felt oddly bereft, like he was missing a piece of himself. However, since Kurt was still in LaLa land Blaine slid quietly out of bed. He dressed back into his clothes from yesterday and wandered into the living room. Sitting on the couch he decided this room had too many bad memories for him - first with the envelope and then with Kurt last night, so he got up and went to the balcony. With the sun shining brightly it looked like a beautiful winter's day. Being adventurous he opened the balcony door and went outside. Burr, he shivered as it indeed was a winter's day and it was cold. Quickly going back inside he debated over cooking breakfast, however there were slim pickings upon looking through the fridge.

A thought popped into his head and so putting on his coat and shoes, he took the elevator downstairs. Finding Rory he asked if there was a good place close enough to bring back some breakfast. Rory, always eager to help, told Blaine about this quaint breakfast nook right around the corner. Blaine double-checked that Rory would let him back up when he returned.

"Why yes, of course, Mr. Blaine. Mr. Kurt added you to the approved visitors list when I spoke with him last night." Blaine's heart danced upon hearing this and beaming ear to ear he made his way to the restaurant with an added pep in his step. Having no idea what to get, he ordered a plethora of dishes and quickly returned, with still no sign of Kurt being up and about.

As Blaine was unpacking the delicacies another thought popped into his head. Checking his watch, he decided it was not too early to make a phone call. Luckily enough the person was awake and answered his call. They chatted briefly with the recipient promising to call Blaine back later. Thinking positive thoughts that his plan would work, Blaine started putting the scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and french toast in the oven to keep warm. He found the coffee pot and started the coffee brewing. Locating the same chic bowl he'd seen before, he added the various fruits he'd also picked up.

He was starting to set the table when he heard his name. Turning around, he found Kurt in the doorway looking somewhat sad. Blaine went to him, taking his hands.

"Kurt, honey, you look sad. Is something the matter?"

"When I woke up, you weren't in bed with me. I was afraid you'd left." Kurt muttered forlornly. Blaine immediately pulled him into an embrace, hugging him tight.

"Aw, sweetheart, I'd never leave you like that. You looked like you were still sleeping so soundly and since it had been a really rough night, I figured you needed it. I came out here to make sure we had an excellent breakfast to superbly start off our day." Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly. "After breakfast did you have plans for the day? Did you want me to leave?" he asked a little apprehensively. He was relieved when Kurt shook his head.

"No, no plans for the day." Kurt looked at Blaine somewhat shyly. "I'd like it if you didn't leave."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips and guided him over to the scrumptious breakfast. They ate together, completely at ease with one another. They talked high level surface stuff about their childhoods, growing up, moving to New York and their jobs. Each trying to outdo the other with hilarious anecdotes, trying to keep the mood light and breezy. But they were both aware of the elephant in the room with Kurt finally addressing it.

"Blaine. I think we need to talk." Kurt said seriously. Blaine looked at Kurt from underneath those gorgeous lashes, making Kurt's smile falter and weaken his resolve.

"Wait. Can I go first?" Blaine asked, equally as serious. Kurt nodded, his eyes never wavering from Blaine's. "I grew up with money, but discovered that having money doesn't guarantee happiness. I, too, realized early on that I was different than other boys my age, who constantly talked about girls while I admired the boys. My parents figured it out and while my mom was somewhat supportive, my dad was not. We generally played pretend and certainly never talked about it. Hell, he even tried rebuilding a car with me, probably because he thought getting my hands dirty might make me straight.

Then I decided I didn't want to live the lie anymore and, scared to death, came out. There was a Sadie Hawkins dance and I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy I knew, to go with me. After the dance, while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys beat the living crap out of us. My friend wasn't badly hurt, whereas I ended up in the hospital with broken ribs, cuts and lacerations which required stitches. It took months for me to recover from my physical injuries and I was lucky that my dad paid for my teachers to school me outside of school hours, which allowed me to pass.

During the summer my dad made arrangements for me to be transferred to boarding school, where contact with them became limited to holidays. Eventually even that dropped away, as my dad made arrangements for me to go to holiday and summer camps. I sorta got used to it, but it was hard when people would look at me pityingly. My brother, Cooper, was 10 years older so he was already out of the house trying to make a go of things in L.A. and wasn't around." Blaine dropped his eyes, fiddling with the tablecloth. "I admit that I really envied you when you talked about your folks accepting you and how your home was a safe zone." Kurt looked pained at this admission.

"I enjoyed my time at Dalton Academy, because of the enforced zero tolerance policy which you have firsthand experience with. Loved being a Warbler, belting out all those tunes - it was where I discovered my love of theater. When I graduated I told my dad that I wanted to come to New York and as that would keep me away from them, he readily agreed. I applied to NYADA and didn't make it, so I enrolled at NYU instead.

There I discovered a whole new world, one that I relished. All of a sudden I was surrounded by gay people and I became engulfed in this new world. I experimented with everything and anything. I became promiscuous, indulged in soft drugs and alcohol. I think I was making up for all the fun I'd been deprived of growing up and, I'll admit it, some major rebellion against my dad. A couple of years in Sebastian ended up at NYU and finally I had a common past with someone. Of course I'd heard all the bad things about him, but, hey, in that environment it was easy to just overlook it.

My grades suffered somewhat and I didn't have the top marks as you did, but I graduated." Blaine shrugged. "One day I woke up older, more mature and didn't enjoy my rebellion quite as much anymore and so my lifestyle calmed down. I started making the Broadway rounds, to limited success. My dad, not wanting two sons in the same boat, came down hard on me to choose a career that would have a better guarantee of being successful." Blaine became more reflective.

"After thinking long and hard I decided on Andersons, which would satisfy my dad's demand and still allow me to pursue my passion. Certainly he wasn't onboard, but I'd done my homework and, after a lot of persuasion, was able to bring him around. He provided the initial investment, but with a stipulation. I had to go back to school to learn how to be a businessman and he would choose my program. I balked at that, however quickly understood that it was a small price to pay and therefore agreed, but I had my own conditions. The school had to be in New York and once completed Andersons would be completely mine. He was to have no ownership in it at all. Succeed or fail I would do it on my own." Blaine paused, giving Kurt a slight smile.

"Kurt, you would have been proud of me. My dad was teaching me some life lessons, specifically the art of business negotiation. I had a lawyer friend of mine draw up papers and a deal was made. Before I knew it I was enrolled in NYU Stern School of Business on an accelerated MBA program. Although I wasn't passionate about it, I appreciated the knowledge of this unfamiliar world and so I knuckled down and worked harder than I'd ever worked in my life. It paid off, as I did well and graduated within the allotted timeframe.

One of my proudest moments was standing inside Andersons, knowing it was all mine. It was also one of my most stressful moments, as I also understood that it was up to me and me alone to make this a success. First thing I did was surround myself with people I trusted. My lawyer, my accountant, my publicist, etc. In order to have some freedom I needed people to help me run it, so in came Sam, Tina and Mike whose history with me you already know. And together we did it, making it into something I was proud of and suspected my dad was too.

Then I started hearing stories from the three Musketeers about this breath of fresh air who started coming in late at night for a drink to unwind from a long, hard day. They wouldn't shut up about him, talking about his incredible fashion sense, how gorgeous he was, out and proud gay, his kindness, his quirkiness. At first I was just glad to know that you found such solace here, but the more they said the more I became intrigued and found myself looking forward to meeting you." Blaine suddenly grinned, startling Kurt.

"Flash forward to the night of the impromptu Warbler concert. I thought it was adorable that Tina scouted out the entire place, looking for just the right table for you and then slapped a reserved sign on it. When the Warblers showed up, all thoughts flew out the window and I concentrated on the performance. Up on that stage I was in my element, passionate, involved, interacting with the audience. Then came the short intermission that changed my life forever.

I had no idea what you looked like, but being in the business I certainly knew who Rachel Berry was and was so stoked to see her in my audience. Approaching her table I glanced at her table partner and was blown away. I knew immediately that here, finally, was the person I'd been hearing so much about and seeing you affected me so much that I stumbled. In that split second I knew that you were someone of worth and integrity." Blaine didn't notice that Kurt had taken his hands. 

"I don't even remember the rest of the performance, so distracted was I. I invited you and Rachel to the after party because I really needed to meet you. Then I watched you literally run out and I was so sad, wondering what I'd done to make you so uncomfortable. So I did the next best thing, I befriended Rachel. I chatted with her, getting to know her and discovered that I loved her and all her diva ways. We shared stories and phone numbers and I found myself asking a ton of questions about you, which she graciously answered.

For nights and nights afterwards I held court at Andersons, hoping you'd come in, but you didn't. Tina finally got tired of my moping around and kicked me out, told me to get back to my life. So I did. Until one night I came back and Tina mentioned that you were in the Zen room, very upset.

My heart ached and I wanted to rush in there and comfort you, but restrained myself." Blaine glanced at Kurt with teary eyes. "Here's a little secret - Tina was planning on staying until you came out, but I sent her home, told her I'd look after you. I knocked softly on the door, not wanting to intrude and not hearing anything I cautiously opened it only to find you fast asleep, tears still wet on your face.

I stayed all night, just sitting there watching you and waiting. When you finally awoke, I held out a penny to you and lied, telling you that I'd just recently became aware that you were in the Zen room. I was distracted by your facial expressions during our brief introduction and blurted out an invitation for breakfast. I tried not to let it show how disappointed I was when you declined, but couldn't resist giving you a hug to try and give you some comfort. I had no way of knowing if I scared you, but I hoped I didn't and really looked forward to that rain check." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands.

"I'll never forget that Sunday when I stopped in at CC's Place to deliver some donated food and saw you, laying on the floor letting all those dogs lick you, jump on you and you were so patient, playing with them. My God, how I wished that was me on the floor with you. I was so overcome with emotion, staring at you, that it hit me like a ton of bricks." 

Blaine gathered his courage and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever." Blaine turned his hands, taking Kurt's. "Watching you on the floor with those dogs was a moment for me. About you. You moved me, Kurt. I didn't know how to deal with the influx of emotions, so I just left, without saying goodbye." Blaine bent his head to kiss their hands, entwined together.

"When Rachel asked me to perform with her at her concert, I jumped at the opportunity. Not only would I be doing something I'm so passionate about, but I knew you'd be there and if I was very lucky I'd get to spend some time with you afterwards. I had no idea that Rachel was going to call you up onstage for us to perform a trio, but when it happened I was exhilarated.

Then I got all my Christmas presents at once, because we did spend time together afterwards. I couldn't believe my sheer dumb luck that not only was I included in celebrating Rachel's success, but that I did it in the company of the one man I haven't been able to get out of my mind.

Somehow you managed to invade my every waking moment and even my non-waking moments. Boy, I felt like a teenager again with all the wet dreams I had about you." Blaine blushed at this.  
"I loved being with you, Rachel and Jesse in that club. Getting to know you just enhanced my feelings. When you got emotional talking about your dad, I couldn't believe how badly I wanted to comfort you and protect you. Then later, when we were dirty dancing, well, oh my. All too soon the night was over and somehow you actually wanted to share a cab with me! I was so mortified that I fell asleep and wouldn't have blamed you at all had you decided just to drop me off at Andersons. But you didn't. Instead, you took me to your place where you tenderly cared for me, protected me and looked after me.

I woke up and didn't really know where I was, but I'd heard a sound in the bathroom and so I went looking. At first I was shocked to find you butt naked in the shower, then I realized what you were doing and some deeply buried honor tried to get me to leave, to let you have your privacy. I couldn't, though, because I was frozen on the spot, utterly turned on by you. I so badly wanted to join you; instead I just watched, not once taking my eyes off you. Then when you came, shouting my name, well, I was so overcome with need and, not wanting to admit I watched you, I forced myself to stumble back to bed.

I pretended to be asleep when you crawled into bed, right beside me and in my mind I couldn't stop re-watching you in the shower. I knew you were sleeping, so I thought perhaps I could just cuddle with you, but when my body came into contact with yours I was doomed. It took on a mind of its own and, of course, I woke you up. Then we did stuff, um, fun stuff." Blaine's eyes blazed with passion and guided Kurt's hand to the hardness in his crotch. 

Kurt blushed furiously, feeling himself reciprocate. "I was overwhelmed by the emotions that hit me. I mean, I'm somewhat experienced at sex but this wasn't just sex - it was so much more. For the first time I felt a connection with someone, with you, and I was captivated by how utterly beautiful those feelings were. I was so excited to explore this whole connection with you, see if you felt it too.

Then I found that envelope and I was devastated, feeling like my whole world crashed and burned, that I was transported back to my teenage years and my parents rejection." Kurt was horrified, again deeply regretful that he had done this to Blaine. He dropped his head in absolute shame, tears forming in his eyes. Blaine softly forced his head back up, soothingly kissing away the tears before tenderly kissing his lips.

"I went back to Andersons, where I was completely and totally useless to Tina. She'd never seen me so distraught and started asking questions. I was too distressed to answer and couldn't face the Zen room because of my last memory of being there with you. She gave me a loving hug and sent me home. I wandered around my apartment in abject misery, not knowing what to do." Blaine paused for a long moment. "Then a miracle happened. I stood in the doorway of my bathroom, imagining that you were standing in my bedroom. Only it wasn't my imagination, it was real, you were actually there.

You started to tell me your story and I got it, I understood where you were coming from and I wasn't upset anymore. I was in awe that this amazing, kind, crazy, beautiful man had actually gone to the trouble of tracking me down, that I was - we were - important enough for you to try and make things right between us. You asked me to think about the things you said and decide if I wanted what you wanted. I didn't need any time - my answer then, as it is now, is God yes, a thousand times yes, as intimate a relationship as you want." Blaine's eyes shone brightly. "But Kurt, I also come with a lot of family baggage and I needed the time to think about whether it was fair to burden you with it."

Kurt, who had been listening intently, cocked his head at Blaine. "What did you decide?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed it on his heart. He then took his own hand and placed it over Kurt's heart.

"I think that what we're becoming is very precious to me. I think that if we're going to be successful, we need to lay all our cards out on the table and deal with our issues together - both mine and yours. No secrets." Blaine gathered Kurt into a hug, whispering in his ear. "Kurt, I think I'm falling in love with you. So, yes, I'll take all of you and all of your baggage."

Kurt hugged Blaine so tightly that Blaine couldn't breathe. When he pulled back he showered Blaine with kisses all over his face before zeroing in on his lips. They kissed each other so fiercely and passionately that they were both left breathless, leaving Kurt to whisper back to Blaine. "I love you too."

They stared at each other for the longest moment, before Kurt bravely asked. "So what does that make us? Boyfriends?" Blaine's mouth split into the widest grin, his whole face lighting up.

"Yes! We're officially boyfriends!" Reaching in to give Kurt yet another kiss and just as quickly putting the brakes on as things started to heat up. Kurt pouted.

"Blaine. Why are you always putting a stop to the fun stuff?"

"Kurt, we've been through so very much in such a short period of time that I think we should just, um, not start again but take a step backwards, together." Taking Kurt's hands he searched his face. "Kurt, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me? Today?"

"Yes." Kurt chuckled, intrigued.

Blaine stood up gleefully, clapping his hands together. "Excellent! Okay then, that doesn't give us much time. I have to run home and get changed, but I'll be back to collect you in two hours. Kurt, it's semi-formal dress for our date." With that Blaine became a whirlwind quickly gathering up his stuff and making a fast exit.

In vain Kurt tried to call out. "But Blaine, where are we going?" Too late, Blaine was already gone.  
\---------------  
Exactly two hours later Rory was ringing Kurt's apartment to let him know that a Mr. Blaine Anderson was waiting for him in the lobby. Kurt had made the most of his time and knew he looked amazing in tight pants that accentuated his fine ass. Truth be told, he was also nervous stepping out with his newly minted official boyfriend. He stepped off the elevator searching for Blaine and by following the loud gasp, he found him.  
\---------------  
Blaine was so nervous he paced while he waited for Kurt to come downstairs. His stunning boyfriend. He loved the sound of that, as much as he loved Kurt. When the elevator door opened and Kurt stepped off Blaine couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped him. Wow. He immediately reached for Kurt and held him in a tight embrace, kissing him long and hard. Kurt melted in his arms, giving him back kiss for blessed kiss. Rory watched them in amusement, thoroughly enjoying the exhibition because he felt quite strongly that Kurt deserved this happiness. Rory secretly admitted to himself that Kurt was one of his favorite residents.

Holding hands Blaine escorted Kurt outside, where their car awaited. Kurt stopped cold and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine. That's an Uber car. I won't ride in one of those." Kurt said defiantly, making Blaine look at him perplexed.

"Why not, honey?"

"I totally and completely disagree with their gouging practices, the way they prey on disadvantaged people and take ridiculous licence when unfortunate circumstances arise." Kurt said quite passionately. Blaine just waited, knowing there was more coming. "For example, last summer in Toronto, Canada. Their public transportation system completely ground to a halt due to a power outage. Hundreds of people stranded trying to get to their day jobs and what does Uber do? Increase their fare five-fold. It's morally wrong and I refuse to support them." Kurt was very stubborn and set, no changing his mind.

Ok, Blaine thought, new plan. He leaned in to the Uber car and dismissed the driver. Then, leaving Kurt standing outside, he went inside to talk to Rory, then came back to rejoin Kurt. Kurt looked somewhat worried.

"Blaine, are you mad at me?" Blaine placed an arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him.

"Absolutely not. I love that you're always the protector of the underdog." And Blaine meant it.  
Soon afterwards a Town car pulled up, the driver getting out and opening up one of the doors. Blaine escorted Kurt towards it. "Your chariot awaits, My Lord." Blaine chuckled. As Kurt got in Blaine had a brief chat with the driver before joining Kurt in the back seat. Snuggling against Kurt, Blaine was once again amazed at well they fit together.

"No fair, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt paused to look at Blaine. "I still don't know where we're going!" Kurt whined. Blaine shushed Kurt by kissing him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew, now would it?" Blaine answered reasonably. Kurt pouted, gazing at Blaine with puppy dog eyes. When Blaine remained steadfast, Kurt decided to engage in more pleasant activities. Namely leaning against Blaine stealing as many kisses as he could get away with. Blaine certainly wasn't complaining! Before long the car was pulling up to the curb, the driver got out opening the door for them. Kurt stood in front of the Richard Rodgers Theatre in total disbelief.

"Blaine, how did you get tickets to Hamilton? This show is sold out for, like, the next year!"  
Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt. "I have connections." He paused. "Ok, more like you have connections that I shamelessly capitalized on."

"Blaine Anderson, what did you do?" Kurt asked in mock resignation.

"Now that would be telling, Kurt Hummel" Blaine countered with mock sternness. With that Blaine walked up to the Will Call window, picked up their tickets and with a smug of immense satisfaction took Kurt by the arm and escorted him into the theatre.  
\---------------  
"I don't get it, Blaine." Kurt whispered. "Why is there an empty seat between us? Trying to illicitly make out with you is going to be pretty damn tough." Kurt pouted.

Blaine put a finger up to his grinning mouth. "Shhhhhhh!" Kurt sulked, which Blaine thought was the cutest. He couldn't believe that he'd actually pulled this off in such a short period of time. Blaine, being on the aisle seat, pointed out something of interest to Kurt, temporarily diverting his attention. When he turned back to face Blaine he got the most pleasant of surprises, namely that Rachel was now sitting beside him in the empty seat.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked delightedly, giving Rachel a big hug and kiss.

"Well, silly, here to see the show with you and Blaine of course." Rachel draped her arm through Kurt's. "When Blaine called this morning to see if Jesse could get tickets, I thought that was such a great idea I had him get us three tickets so I could join you."

"Wait. Jesse got us these tickets?" Kurt asked, a little out of touch.

"Sure, since he's performing as King George he managed to finagle the tickets for us via his connections." Rachel explained. Kurt just stared at Blaine, who managed to blush quite proudly. As the lights dimmed they settled down in their seats, eager to watch the hottest Broadway show around.  
\---------------  
Two hours and thirty minutes later (plus a fifteen minute intermission which, really, was merely a stretch break) the lights shone brightly again as Kurt sat enraptured over the brilliant performances he'd just had the pleasure of seeing. Waiting as the crowds slowly dispersed Kurt asked Rachel if they'd be going backstage. Rachel nodded and arm in arm they made their way to the dressing rooms, Blaine trailing behind them, watching them with great fondness.

Blaine couldn't believe how lucky he was that the Fates had brought him together with this incredibly handsome and kind man. When he thought back to his college days and wild ways, nothing about that experience even came close to what he was feeling now, with Kurt in his life.

Until Kurt came along he had just been going through the motions day after day, but now his life held meaning, had purpose. Kurt had made him come alive and it was an exhilarating feeling.

They found Jesse in his dressing room, enchanted with the evening's success. Rachel greeted him with a kiss and celebratory hug, while Kurt and Blaine shook his hand. Kurt figured they'd just say hi, great job and be on their way. Jesse mentioned that some of them were going to hang out and did Kurt and Blaine want to join them? 

Blaine looked inquiringly at Kurt, who thought about it for exactly one second before nodding enthusiastically. After all when would Kurt get another opportunity to hang out with a bona fide Broadway cast? And that's how Kurt ended up at Crisis Averted, a piano bar that catered to the Broadway community.  
\---------------  
Kurt, stuck like glue to Blaine, was decidedly star struck. In addition to Jesse, Leslie Odom Jr., Phillipa Soo and Anthony Ramos were there, Andrew Rannells stopped by for song and a drink, but the highlight was when Lin-Manuel Miranda showed up. Kurt thought he'd died and gone to heaven, as he had the biggest platonic crush on him for ages and ages. Lin was a genius, very artistic and funny! Whenever Kurt was having a particularly bad day, he'd end up goggling him to watch whatever crazy thing he'd recently done. Never failed to put a smile on Kurt's face, if not outright laughter.

Drinks flowed very freely and it wasn't long before someone sat at the piano and karaoke began. Of course it was Lin who started things off with his hip-hop, getting everyone hyped up and engaged. Everyone tried to contribute or even keep up, which was quite a tall order.

During a lull Kurt was shocked when Blaine got up, dragging Kurt with him, and sat at the piano. He started to play and sing Hold On, encouraging everyone to join him.

"I know this pain  
Why do lock yourself up in these chains?  
No one can change your life except for you  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you  
Just open your heart and your mind  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside?"

Kurt was too shy, so he just stood there watching the others, really getting into their enjoyment. Next up was Pour Some Sugar On Me, Hooked On A Feeling (which was a hoot, with all the grunting in the song!) and Rio. Finally Kurt was sufficiently loosened up that when Blaine started on Love Shack, he immediately transitioned it into a duet and Kurt went right along with it.

"If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the  
Love Shack  
Love Shack, yeah, yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway  
Lookin' for the love getaway  
Headed for the love getaway  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
And we're headin' on down to the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money"

Oh my God, Kurt thought to himself, he's actually having the time of his life. Singing with Blaine, surrounded by people from the path not followed was a dream come true. A dream he didn't even know he'd had. All too soon the evening ended, as the next day was a work day for Kurt. He and Blaine said their goodbyes to the others and walked arm and arm out into the night where it promptly got somewhat awkward.

"So," Kurt said aloud. "What now? Grab a cab and go our separate ways?" Kurt really wasn't sure, not having been on a lot of dates. Blaine spontaneously grabbed Kurt in a passionate embrace and kissed him until he thought his knees would give out.

"A gentleman always makes sure his date makes it safely home." Blaine told him, grinning from ear to ear. He flagged down a cab and gave Kurt's address. Once they got there Blaine asked the cab driver to wait and escorted Kurt to his building's front door. Kurt was somewhat confused.  
"Wait. Are you not coming up?" Blaine shook his head.

"No. As this is our official first date, I'll leave you with a kiss at the door and a promise of more to come." They entered the door and while they waited for Kurt's elevator, Blaine took him into a tender embrace and kissed him, tongues completely exploring each other, hardening in all the right places. Eventually Blaine broke them apart, smiled and sent Kurt on his way. As he was leaving he stopped briefly to say hello to Rory and then got in the cab and went home.

After getting ready for bed, Blaine couldn't help but re-live the fantastic night he'd had with Kurt. Impulsively he texted Kurt.

Thank you for such an amazing night, my love. I can't wait to do it again! And if you think it was easy for me to walk away from you, well, just know that it took all my strength to do that. I really just wanted to come up with you, spend the entire night in your bed, ravish you from head to toe all night long. Can't wait until I see you again. Hopefully tomorrow night, after work.

Kurt, reading the text was giddy with happiness. He'd been afraid that Blaine was starting to go off him and knowing that Blaine's leaving him came at a great sacrifice was music to his ears. Kurt texted him back.

Blaine, thank you for giving me the most incredible night of my life to date. I was entranced to be with you and singing that duet together, well, I can't even remember the last time I had so much fun. I look forward to many many more fun times with you. Goodnight and sweet dreams, honey bear, mine will certainly be all about you.

With that they both went to bed, Kurt to sleep, while Blaine had some self-love to tend to first as reading Kurt's last sentence had gotten him all hot and bothered. They both ended up falling asleep quite contented, daring to dream of what the future could be like for them, together.  
\---------------  
They ended up falling into a routine, with Kurt continuing to drop in at Andersons on his way home from work. Sometimes Blaine was there, sometimes not. Kurt missed him on those nights he wasn't there, but it also gave him a good chance to catch up with Tina and Sam.

Sam's campaign was well underway and not only was he having a blast, but he was becoming quite popular and well known. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle that Sam's proudest moment was his junk ending up on the side of a bus. Next up Sam was going overseas to represent the Brand. He was amazed at the turn his life had taken and continuously thanked Kurt for the miraculous opportunities. Kurt gently explained, over and over to no avail, that he had merely opened the door but it was Sam that kept that door opened. Didn't matter, Sam now considered Kurt one of his best friends and worked hard to ensure that Kurt continued to be proud of him.

Kurt's next focus was on the upcoming fashion show for the launch of CC's Place pet clothes line. It was happening in a few weeks and he checked in with Quinn on a regular basis. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, no major hiccups and he was gratified that Tina was very happy with all of it.

However Kurt mostly looked forward to the weekends, where he and Blaine always had date nights. So far Blaine had been the one to arrange their time together, but Kurt was thinking it was about time he stepped up to the plate and shared this enjoyable task. He had an idea and was stoked to pitch it to Blaine.

"Honey, you know how much I love our date nights." Kurt started out and Blaine nodded. "But so far you've been doing all the leg work. While I absolutely adore exploring new things with you, I think it's time for me to repay the favour which I'm eager to do." Kurt paused, as Blaine looked on expectantly. "So I want to propose a bit of a change. Friday night date nights are all yours to plan with your rules, however Saturday nights will now become my date night to plan and my rules. I'm so excited that I already have some tentative plans I'd like to try out with you." Blaine looked affectionately at Kurt. "You've brought me so much joy and happiness, emotions I never thought I'd experience and I'm encouraged to experiment and reciprocate." Kurt glanced up at Blaine from under his eyelashes.

"So? What say you? Are you ready, willing and able?" Kurt teased, somewhat shyly. Blaine's response was to hug Kurt tightly, raining kisses all over his face, neck and hands. "I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt inquired, grinning broadly. Blaine nodded, contentment exuding from head to toe.   
Kurt didn't say anything, but he did have an ulterior motive. Part of his 'rules' was to partake in more of the fun stuff that Blaine was moving way too slowly for Kurt's liking.  
\---------------  
Kurt had everything planned for his first Saturday date night with Blaine before getting some bad news at Andersons. Blaine was sitting in a booth with Kurt, when he took both of Kurt's hands in his, looking somewhat nervous.

"This is gonna take a lot of courage, considering it's your first date night for us and all the emotions involved. So I'm just gonna say it."

"Go ahead. You're kinda cute when you get nervous." Kurt said in anticipation and concern.

"I won't be able to make our date nights this week. The Warblers have a wonderful gig booked in Chicago. We leave Wednesday and won't return until the following Monday." Blaine looked to see how disappointed Kurt was. "But, if your schedule allows it, I'd love for you to be in the audience Friday and Saturday. Of course you'll stay with me in my hotel room." Blaine added, not realizing he was holding his breath until Kurt answered.

"Hmmm, two beds or one king sized, Anderson?" Kurt asked, slightly amused, his thoughts racing and re-planning with this new twist. In his head he quickly thought about his weekend events, knowing that all the work items could be easily rescheduled or a trusted staff member could deal with it on his behalf. Kurt didn't generally do spontaneity, he was always well organized so he experienced some anxiety and yet was also taken aback by the exhilaration, similar to that of a thrill ride.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Blaine answered, echoing a previous sentiment. "I need you to be comfortable, so that I can be comfortable."

"Then one king sized bed and yes I'd love to come." Kurt responded, winking suggestively. "I'll need to rearrange some things, but I would be honored to be your plus one in Chicago. I'm guessing I'd have to fly out Friday? Would I leave Sunday night or would you prefer us to return together on the Monday?" 

Blaine was so relieved and incredibly blissful that Kurt wanted to be there with him, to share in his achievement. Right then and there they planned out their weekend away from New York. Both were as excited as teenagers sneaking naughty time away from parental eyes.  
\---------------  
Time flew and before Kurt knew it Friday had arrived. He couldn't believe how utterly excited he was. Just like when he was a young lad at Christmas, waiting with anxious impatience for his mom and dad to get up so he could open the presents Santa had left for him under their tree. Ah, the good old days.

He was equally gratified at how supportive his staff was, there not being one complaint from anyone about taking on extra work. They were way more invested that Kurt actually enjoy himself and not think about work for a change. It made Kurt feel elated that maybe he was doing something right to garner this kind of loyalty. Shooing him out of the office, they put him in a cab and sent him on his way.

Only when he was well on his way did he start to relax and forget about work. Keen to see and feel Blaine again, to just enjoy them without a care in the world. If only for one weekend. He smiled the entire drive until he got to the airport and the nightmare began.

Checking in at the kiosk he discovered that his American Airlines flight was delayed for some unknown reason and they didn't have another flight that would get him to Chicago in time for the Warblers concert. The counter staff were rude and completely unhelpful, clearly having no concept of what good customer service meant.

He texted Blaine to let him know about his dilemma and that he might be a little late, but come hell or high water he'd be there. Next he used his cell phone to search out flights from other airlines. JetBlue, unfortunately, had just departed but Delta Air Lines looked promising. No way in God's Green Earth he'd ever take United. He impatiently waited in the Delta line, growing more anxious by the minute, trying to figure out a contingency plan if this didn't pan out. When he finally got to the counter the Delta representative was very sympathetic, courteous, professional and successfully booked him a business class ticket. He'd be cutting it close, but with the power of positive thinking he was outwardly confident that he'd make it.

Thankfully he only had a carry-on because he had to run to make the flight, but make it he did. Being one of the last ones on board, there wasn't any overhead space left, but the flight attendant stowed it away for him. And, of course, they were delayed taking off, stuck on the runway. Murphy's Law. Eventually the plane took off and Kurt settled in for the two and half hour flight, mentally doing the math and still optimistic he'd make it in time. Fortunately the flight went smoothly, yay, and he was one of the first people off the plane after landing. One of the perks of business class. Walking very quickly he made his way to the exit and stood in line for a cab, which wasn't a long wait, but my oh my did that cab stink. Reminded him of a Seinfeld episode.

"Where to, Mister?" The cabbie asked him.

"Double Door on North Milwaukee Avenue." Kurt instructed, as he felt his phone vibrate. "How long will it take to get there?"

"About 40 minutes." Kurt shook his head and made an impulsive decision.

"Extra hundred bucks in it for you if you can get me there in half the time."

The cabbie grinned, "You got it, man, hold on tight!" And they were off, Kurt holding on for dear life, giving new meaning to thrill ride. Kurt pulled out his phone and saw Blaine had texted him a sad face. He texted Blaine back with a smiley face, letting him know that he'd just left the airport and was in a cab on his way. He breathed a sigh of relief. The hard part was behind him.

Lady Luck seemed to have made an appearance as the cabbie managed to get him to the front doors in time and Kurt paid him, including the extra hundred dollars as promised. The cabbie gave him his card and told Kurt to call him day or night if he needed any more rides. Kurt laughed and agreed. He got out and hurried to the Will Call window to pick up his ticket, pulling a Blaine and slipping into his seat just as the lights dimmed. Then there he was, his beautiful boyfriend at the piano, starting off with a solo. Kurt had no idea if Blaine could see him, but it didn't matter. Kurt was there and he sat enraptured, marveling at how brilliant and talented this gorgeous man was.

Soon the rest of the Warblers strolled on stage and Kurt looked at them warmly. Until the last one appeared and Kurt's mouth dropped. What the hell was Sebastian Smythe doing up there? And where was Jeff? Well, bloody hell, didn't that just decrease the enjoyment value. Nonetheless Kurt was nothing if not resilient and therefore strived to ignore Sebastian as best he could. After awhile he'd almost forgotten that that vile individual was on stage, as he focused on Blaine and the others.

Two hours later they were finishing off their encore, the crowd clapping and cheering for them so enthusiastically. A successful night, Kurt thought to himself, so pleased for and proud of them. Kurt was hard pressed to pick a favorite part of the evening he so loved it all. Well, except for Sebastian. After the lights came on and the crowd thinned out Kurt wandered around, looking for backstage. One of the ushers was kind enough to guide him and he came upon them high-fiving and congratulating each other. He heard someone yelling his name.

"Kurt! You made it!" David hurried over, shaking his hand. "Now Blaine can finally relax and enjoy himself. He's been on pins and needles worried that you might miss our glorious evening." Kurt grinned, looking around.

"Hey, David, great job tonight. I was so proud of you guys. Where is Blaine, anyway?"

"Dunno, maybe went for a leak." David said as he wandered back to rejoin the team. Kurt stood off to the side, watching them celebrate and pointedly ignoring that one. Shortly he felt arms snaking around his waist, a body pressing up against his back and a voice whispering in his ear.

"Hey you. Bad day? I couldn't help but notice you standing here all by your lonesome. By the way, has anyone told you that you look really cute tonight? And I mean, like, dirty cute." Kurt snorted at the flirtation and whirled around, quickly throwing his arms around Blaine, holding him tightly, giving him a passionate kiss which was returned just as passionately.

"Oh my God, Blaine, I've missed you terribly. I'm so happy that I was able to get here in time." Kurt muttered against Blaine's lips. Blaine tightened his hold.

"So am I, love, so am I."

"You take my breath away." Kurt sighed. "Watching you up on that stage. I'm so proud to be with you."

"I hope so." Blaine said emotionally. "I want you to be." They continued their not-so-private make-out session until it heated up enough that someone yelled out get a room you two.

Sheepishly they broke apart and joined the group, arm in arm. They endured some good-natured ribbing before plans were made to head for the nearest bar.

Shaking his head Blaine answered for both of them. "You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves, but Kurt and I will pass tonight." He glanced at Kurt, who nodded slightly. "But we promise we'll join you tomorrow night." Which was followed by more ribbing, some catcalling and suggestive gestures. Blaine laughed it off, but Kurt blushed furiously. Blaine gave him a soft kiss and gently taking his hand escorted him towards the front doors. Unbeknownst to either of them, Sebastian unsmilingly watched them leave with a malevolent glint in his eyes.

Once outside Blaine hailed down a cab to take them the short distance to the Majestic Hotel. They cuddled in the back until Kurt looked at Blaine inquiringly.

"So I was shocked to see Smythe up on stage with you."

"Not as shocked as I was when he showed up just before we went on tonight."

"You didn't know he'd be there?" Kurt asked, somewhat confused. Blaine shook his head.

"Nope. Apparently Jeff got sick at the last minute and Wes, not knowing there'd been an incident, asked Sebastian to fill in." Blaine explained, stricken. Kurt laid a comforting hand on Blaine's leg. "I immediately told Wes about what happened and he won't ever join us again, however for this weekend we're regrettably stuck with him."

Kurt nodded. "It’s hard to appreciate what a good singer he is because all I think about is shoving my foot in his mouth, or maybe both since his mouth is big enough. But what's done is done and we'll just have to make the best of it. It's only another two days, after all. I'm sure we can manage to ignore and avoid him." Blaine just gazed at him in awe.

"You always zig when I think you're about to zag and I-I just, I love that about you." The cab pulled up in front of the hotel, Blaine paid the driver and they made their way inside. As they reached their hotel room, Blaine asked Kurt to close his eyes. Intrigued, Kurt complied and Blaine guided him inside the room.

"Ok, my darling, you can open your eyes now." Blaine said timidly. Kurt did so and was immediately overwhelmed. Even though the lights were dimmed Kurt could see rose petals strewn all over the bed, red roses in vases throughout, chocolate covered strawberries sitting next to a bottle of champagne, soft romantic music filled the room. Kurt turned to Blaine, looked at him in wonder.

"You did this? You did this for me?" Blaine nodded shyly. "Why?"

"Because it's my Friday night date night and this being our first time away together, I wanted it to be a night you'd remember for the rest of your life." Blaine leaned in for a tender kiss. "And because I wanted to show you how much I love you and love being with you."

"My God, Blaine, this is the nicest, most spectacular thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm speechless." Kurt had to sit as his knees started shaking. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Room Service." Blaine opened the door and in came a waiter with a beautifully laid out dinner table for two. Blaine gave him a generous tip, then closed and locked the door, effectively shutting out the world.

"I thought it might be nice to have a quiet, late-night dinner together, to catch-up. It seems like we've been apart for a long time and I really missed you." Kurt gave Blaine a blazing smile that was brighter than sunshine.  
\---------------  
They had a lovely dinner, Blaine having ordered them a myriad of appetizers. Kurt was once again pleasantly surprised at how utterly compatible and comfortable they were with one another. Just like any other normal couple, catching up on their news of the week, sharing funny anecdotes, laughter coming easily. All very civilized. Okay, there might have been some feeding each other and maybe they shared an appetizer or two, with their lips meeting in the middle. But still very adult-like. Until dessert, that is.

Was it the champagne? The chocolate covered strawberries they hand fed each other? The mood lighting or the mood music? All of the above? Taking Blaine's outstretched hand, Kurt had ended up in Blaine's arms, gently swaying to the music, no space between their bodies. They danced like this for a lengthy time, totally absorbed in one another and completely shutting out the world. Soon their lips joined in on the action with gentle, soft kisses, which quickly intensified as their passion soared, hands buried in each other's hair.

With increasing swiftness, their clothes littered the floor, lining a path to the bed. Frenzied mouths and hands stroking and touching everywhere, naked cocks grinding each other, pre-cum glistening both tips. Their fervor so extreme that foreplay consisted of fingers in holes, getting each other ready and gentleness long forgotten as instincts took over. Blaine moved to take Kurt in his mouth, but Kurt pushed him away, his lips gliding lower down Blaine's body, his turn to taste Blaine. Kurt listened to Blaine's moans, felt his hips bucking, knowing that Blaine felt Kurt's three fingers in his hole and wanted more.

Blaine protested when Kurt's wet mouth left him and watched as Kurt reached for the condom, stilling his hand so that Blaine could put it on Kurt's fully engorged cock. Kurt grabbed the lube and pushing Blaine's legs up, coated his hole before slowly inching into Blaine. Blaine was too far gone and pleaded for more, which Kurt did, driving his entire length in causing Blaine to gasp. Kurt paused, but not for long before he was thrusting in and out of Blaine, breathing heavily. Blaine fisted himself and started stroking, his rhythm matching Kurt's. Kurt was keenly turned on watching Blaine pleasure himself and all too soon they were both enjoying an animalistic release, as waves of their orgasms overtook them.

After they had calmed down, Kurt removed himself from Blaine and took off the condom, tossing it in the direction of the waste bin before grabbing some tissues to clean Blaine up. They snuggled in each other's arms for serious cuddling and eventually fell into blissful asleep, never losing grip of one another.  
\---------------  
Sometime later Kurt drowsily woke up, disorientated by the unfamiliar surroundings and the intense sensations he was experiencing. Course he knew what it was and, yup, there was Blaine's mouth, buried below Kurt's waist.

"Um...what happened to sleep?" Kurt whispered, moaning deliciously.

"This is your wake-up call and sleep is so overrated! This is much more fun!" Blaine looked at Kurt impishly. "Let's play a game."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kurt side-stepped the question, fairly confused. 

Grinning wickedly, Blaine reached over to the drawer and started pulling out, ah, um, NO WAY, were those really sex toys? Kurt silently watched Blaine, not knowing quite what to say or how to act.

After all the toys had been laid out on the bed Kurt just stared at them and Blaine noted the internal struggle going through Kurt. Kurt flushed deeply red as he had absolutely no idea what any of this stuff was, or how to use it. His prudish side wanted to run away and hide in the bathroom, but his creative side wanted to learn more. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and started reading all the packages: butt plugs, cock rings, head rings, dildos, penis plugs, different types of lubes, dick sucking masturbator, prostrate stimulators. He looked at Blaine in downright confusion.

"Where on earth did you get all of this?"

"Over the last few days I went exploring and found this little sex shop not far from the hotel." Blaine answered sheepishly, chuckling. "I may have went a little overboard in my attempt to make this a night you'd never forget."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, no doubt about that at all, this is certainly a night I'll remember for the rest of my life." Looking curiously at Blaine. "Do you actually know how to use this shit?"

Blaine inclined his head. "I do have quite the colorful past, remember?"

"I dunno, Blaine, looking at all of this ... stuff ... is really scary for me." Kurt said dubiously, looking around nervously. "It's so hot in this room. Could we, could we open up a window?"

Blaine could see a tightness and unease in Kurt's eyes, a vulnerability that he found ridiculously attractive and that called out to his protective nature. Taking Kurt's hands he reassured him, "Kurt, trust me, please? I'd never do anything to hurt you. We'll go slow and I promise you that you'll enjoy yourself more than you could ever imagine."

"Ok, but remember my body is like a rum chocolate soufflé. If it's not warmed up right, it doesn't rise." Kurt paused, coming to decision. "As well, one rule is non-negotiable. I don't want to see any of those movies. I've tried watching them, but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers and God what would their mothers think and why would you get that tattooed there." 

Blaine barked out a laugh and agreed. Kurt, trusting Blaine completely, turned himself over to whatever new experiences awaited.  
\---------------  
Kurt woke up the next morning, aching in all the right spots. He looked over at Blaine, still adorably asleep, and relived their magical night together. Reaching up he massaged his neck, right below his left ear, pretty sure Blaine had marked him. Good thing he'd brought scarves.

Blaine hadn't disappointed, he certainly had known how to use all those toys and, indeed, brought him to a level of sexual awareness that he hadn't even known existed. It was even fun when Kurt tried to clumsily reciprocate, which didn't turn out quite as well, but Kurt got gold stars for trying.  
Getting out of bed, he got into the shower letting the hot water stream all over his sensitive body. Once he had completed his morning ritual he went back into the bedroom and stared adoringly at his lover. Impulsively he reached down and showered kisses all over his face, hair and lips, eventually succeeding in waking him up. However when Blaine attempted to pull Kurt down to him, Kurt applied the brakes.

"No, no, no, no, no. My body definitely needs some recovery time after all those things we did to each other last night." He said with great amusement. "Get up, sleepyhead, get ready and let's go out and explore Chicago." Blaine's pout turned to excitement as he jumped up, gave Kurt a deep kiss while he copped a feel and headed for the bathroom.  
\---------------  
In the lobby they stopped to get tourist pamphlets and asked the front desk clerk for advice on where to eat, shop and what the best attractions they should see. Before long they were eating a scrumptious breakfast, coming up with a list of places to go and still get Blaine back in time for sound checks.

"One thing, though." Blaine asked. "Can we do the touristy places first, because I don't want to be hauling shopping bags around those places." Kurt grinned and nodded agreeably.

"You're so clever." Kurt said, blowing him a kiss.

So they did the touristy things, going to the Lincoln Park Zoo, the Holy Name Cathedral, the Art Institute of Chicago before heading off for some shopping therapy. Blaine was highly amused at Kurt's obvious discomfort, noting how Kurt looked like he was walking with some difficulty. Kurt playfully retaliated by swatting Blaine before leaning into him for a kiss. It was a light, fun, airy day and they were laden with parcels by the time they finally got back to their hotel room.  
Of course they were running late, so Blaine had to rush out for his sound check, while Kurt elected to stay behind to check in with Marley and Quinn and make sure nothing had fallen apart. Thoughtfully, he also checked in with Tina and Sam for the same reason, for Blaine.  
\---------------  
Sitting in the audience, Kurt once again marveled at how well the Warblers put on a show and his heart beamed with pride over Blaine. His boyfriend. His lover. He certainly knew how to charm the audience and easily engaged them, looking around to see most people on their feet singing and dancing along. The word must have gotten out, because Kurt was pretty sure there were more people in attendance tonight than for last night's show.

Backstage afterwards Kurt found them all to be exuberant, milling around each other doing high-fives, Blaine in the center. Funny, there was no sign of Sebastian which suited Kurt just fine. Once Kurt was spotted the circle opened to enthusiastically bring him into the group. Giving Blaine a quick hug and a kiss, he whispered in Blaine's ear how proud of him he was. Blaine shouted in delight hugging and kissing Kurt back. Eventually they settled down and, as promised, Blaine and Kurt joined them at the after-bar for celebrations.

When they got to their table Kurt made sure that he and Blaine sat at the opposite end from Sebastian, knowing that this would make it much easier to ignore him. Sebastian recognized this right away and sat there glaring at Kurt, who couldn't have cared less. Drinks were plenty, conversation easy and enjoyable. Kurt was delighted to see Blaine totally relaxed in the company of his friends, while Blaine was overjoyed at how effortlessly Kurt fit in and was accepted by them. At one point Nick whispered in Kurt's ear about how elated everyone was that Blaine was happier than they'd ever seen him. Kurt, overcome with emotion, gave Nick a big hug while Blaine watched them affectionately.

Then the dancing started and it really wasn't weird at all to watch all these guys, both gay and straight, up there dancing together. It was a brotherhood, after all. Kurt found himself very popular, as first Nick, then Wes, followed by Trent had him up on the dance floor. At one point he looked over in time to see Sebastian approach Blaine, who shook his head and pointedly turned his back, ignoring him. Giving up Sebastian sullenly left the area and Kurt hoped he had left the bar completely.

Before long there was a tap on Trent's shoulder and his boyfriend's deep, musical voice asked to cut in. Blaine's arms slid around Kurt's waist, pulling him so close and tight, while Kurt's arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's shoulders, holding him equally tight. Blaine's lips trailed kisses along Kurt's jaw line before claiming his lips. Kurt kissed him back, immersing his hands and clutching Blaine's hair in his fists. Thanks to the alcohol all inhibitions were tossed aside and before long they were doing some mighty fine dirty dancing, each breathing heavily, hardening against one other. This went on for awhile, lost in their own little world, oblivious to their surroundings. Eventually they broke apart and came back to the table to rest up.

Kurt's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller display. "Blaine, it's Marley. I have to take her call. I'll be back as soon as I can." Blaine nodded, watching as Kurt looked for a more quiet area, while his friends teased him with some good-natured ribbing.

Kurt was gone longer than anticipated and when he finally returned Blaine was not at the table. Looking around he wasn't on the dance floor, nor at the bar and he asked if they knew where he'd gone.

Trent answered. "I think he went to the restroom, but that was awhile ago. Don't think he's come back yet." Just then they heard someone yelling and they ran to a secluded area near the restrooms to find Blaine lying on the ground, holding his arms around himself, clothes dishevelled, crying and bloodied. Kurt immediately ran to him, trying to gently gather him in his arms.  
"Oh my God, Blaine. What happened to you? How badly are you hurt?"

Blaine had trouble answering and Kurt had to bend close to his mouth to hear him. "Sebastian attacked me, tried to rape me." 

A blinding rage overtook Kurt as he passed Blaine to Wes, ordering them to look after him, call for the police and an ambulance. With that he ran outside, catching up with Sebastian as he was opening the door to his rental car. He slammed the door shut, forcing Sebastian to turn and face him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't an old Betty White." Sebastian sneered. "Where's Gay Cyclops? Still trying to stumble his way after you?"

"Would you just give it up? You're really a horrible person, you know that? You can live whatever lie you want but don't pretend that we don't know what's really going on here." Kurt spit out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian feigned ignorance.

"You have no control over Blaine anymore and you just couldn't accept that. Can't bear to see him happy, when your life is so miserable. So you beat him up and tried to rape him. You're an absolutely disgusting person and you're not going to get away with this, not this time." Kurt said with steely determination.

"That's probably not the best idea. You see, my dad is sorta what you'd call a States Attorney." Sebastian smiled intimidatingly.

"I don't give a rat's ass if your dad's the President." Kurt said as Sebastian grabbed him by the wrist.

"You see what I'm doing? This is what I'm about - power. People can wince, cry, beg, but eventually they do what I want." Sebastian boasted.

"Oh! So that's, like, a metaphor?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Huh. Well, see, I'm more of a literal kind of guy. So when I do this..." Kurt reversed the grip, twisted Sebastian's arm back and slammed him against the side of the car. "This is more like me saying that I will literally break you if you ever come near Blaine or I again." Sebastian, caught unexpectedly off guard, twisted and turned to get out from under Kurt.

"You know, Sebastian, I was bullied mercilessly during my high school years, which you contributed to." Kurt mentioned conversationally. "Since I refused to become the victim I learned how to defend myself. Extremely well, I might add. I took up martial arts, became a black belt." Kurt paused, pushing Sebastian forcefully into the side of the car.

"I also became an expert with Sai Swords. Ever heard of them?" Sebastian shook his head. "No? Pity. Cause if you had you'd know that they're deadly and one slipup....." Kurt left the sentence hanging. "So think long and hard about this conversation, because the smartest thing for you to do would be to disappear and never, ever, let me see you near us or hear that you've been plotting some sort of twisted revenge." Kurt leaned closer, to whisper in his ear. "If I do, then I might have to show you my very special hobby and God only knows what could happen. Nod that you understand me." As Sebastian nodded, Kurt showed him some of his martial arts moves that left him semi-conscious and flat out on the ground.   
\---------------  
Returning to the bar he found Blaine sitting in a chair, an icepack on his face and Trent gently treating his open wounds. It broke Kurt's heart that Blaine had been attacked and he swiftly kneeled at his side, taking his hand, staring up at him.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked relieved that Kurt had returned.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. Kurt, why did you take off? Where did you go?"

"Don't you worry about that, honey, I just went to have a little one-on-one chat to make sure this never happens again."

"Kurt." Blaine gasped. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much. Just explained that it doesn’t matter if people are yelling at us, whispering behind our backs, or trying to hurt us. They can't touch us or what we have." Kurt said as his hands quickly roamed all over Blaine, trying to assess how badly hurt he was. Addressing Nick he asked "Did you call the police and the ambulance?" Nick shook his head.

"No, Kurt, we tried but Blaine insisted that we don't involve them." Kurt admonished Blaine with his eyes and Blaine became defensive.

"What would that accomplish, Kurt? It would only make things ten times worse and he'd come after us seeking more revenge." Blaine looked so tired. "Just let it go and hope he's out of our lives for good."

Kurt relented somewhat. "Ok, no police, but we need to get you to the hospital. I think you have some broken ribs and you need stitches for that cut on your face." Again Blaine shook his head.

"No, Kurt. The hospital would be obliged to call the police and report it. I'm ok, we'll get through this."

"You're certainly very stubborn for someone who was just beaten to a pulp." Kurt's gaze softened. Looking at the Warblers he asked for their help. "Guys, help me - gently - get him to our hotel room, please." In no time at all they were back in their room, getting Blaine as comfortable as they could in the bed. As he was showing the guys out, he told them he planned to get Blaine back to New York as quickly as possible and that he would ensure his wounds were looked after. Dejectedly they all wished Blaine a speedy recovery, offering to help in any way they could before leaving.

Kurt sat on the side of the bed searching Blaine, trying to gauge how he was really doing.  
"I'm fine, Kurt, just sore." Kurt nodded and brought Blaine some painkillers with water. Eventually Blaine dozed off and Kurt went into action. He packed up all their things, making sure nothing was left behind, then called the airlines booking the first available flight back to New York. Calling down to Concierge, he made them find a wheelchair and helped him get Blaine into a cab, with all their belongings. Three hours later they were in the air on their back to New York. Blaine drifted in and out of sleep, Kurt worried about him throughout their entire journey.

Once on the ground Kurt ensured they got out of the airport as quickly as possible, utilizing all the help that was offered. Getting into the Town car he had pre-ordered, he gave the driver the address and asked him to get there as quickly as possible. Taking one look at Blaine the driver did as he was asked.

Pulling up to the address Kurt paid the driver, adding a very generous tip. Before getting out he arranged and paid to have the driver take all of their personal belongings to his apartment and leave them with Rory. Immediately people came out of the building to help Kurt get Blaine inside.   
Kurt called Rory to explain what happened, gave him a heads up about the taxi, asked him to give the driver another generous tip and requested that he please take their stuff up to his apartment. Rory instantly agreed to help.

Going inside, he found Blaine awake, disoriented and anxious. "Kurt, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Hush, sweetheart, everything's okay." Kurt gently kissed Blaine on his swollen lips. "We're in a private clinic. My friend, Carole, is the main doctor here and she's made special arrangements to see us, to make sure you get the care and treatment you need. Blaine, it's very important to me that you relax and let them fix you." At Blaine's concerned look, Kurt rushed to reassure him. "Honey, I'll be with you the entire time. Trust me, please." They both turned as the door opened and an older lady walked in.

"Kurt, despite the circumstances, it's lovely to see you again." She said, giving Kurt a quick hug.

"Now, why don't you tell me what happened, while we get your young man up on a gurney."

"Carole, this is Blaine, my boyfriend and the love of my life. We were in Chicago when he was attacked, brutalized and almost raped. He refused to go to the hospital there, so I brought him straight to you instead. I'm sick with worry, please please fix him." Kurt implored, tears in his eyes. Carole nodded, squeezing his shoulder in affection.

They wheeled the gurney into an operating room, stripped Blaine naked and Carole examined every inch of him. "Kurt, tell me which, if any, of these bruises were caused by your sexual activity - and please don't be embarrassed." Kurt complied, his concern for Blaine outweighing any embarrassment he might have normally had. 

"Ok, Blaine." Carole paused, waiting for Blaine's attention. "We're going to have to take some X-rays, which means Kurt will need to step out of the room." As Blaine started to get anxious again, she quickly reassured him. "Don't worry, he'll be right outside this door and he'll come back in as soon as we're finished. Ok? Can you be strong for me for just a little bit longer?" She asked, smiling kindly at her patient. Blaine searched Carole's face before nodding. Carole looked at Kurt and he left the room as requested.

Pacing up and down the hallway, a nurse came to see if she could help him or get him anything, a cup of coffee, something to eat? "No, no, nothing at all. But thank you for offering." He continued his pacing and after what he thought was a long time, but was in reality likely no more than twenty minutes, Carole joined him in the hallway.

"So, what's verdict, Doc?" Kurt asked with trepidation.

"My internal examination and the X-rays show no signs of brutality, so I can confirm that he was not raped. He has two broken ribs, which we've bandaged up. He has a slight concussion, cuts and abrasions. We've stitched up the worst one, the other cuts we've dressed and we've disinfected the wounds. I've also given him a pain-killer sedative to allow him to rest more comfortably." She paused, looking at Kurt appraisingly.

"What, Carole?"

"Kurt, I'm worried about his mental health, as this was a traumatizing experience. I want to keep him at least overnight, so that I can monitor him. I'll put him in the VIP room, which has a second bed in there if you choose to stay with him. As well, I want to bring in a psychiatrist that I work with on a regular basis to start an immediate treatment plan. The goal is address the anxiety he's already developing and keep it from escalating into a much more serious issue."

Kurt nodded. "Carole, do whatever you think is necessary to make Blaine better." With that Carole took Kurt to the VIP room, where he waited for Blaine to be wheeled in. Looking around he decided that it was a very nice room indeed, quite comfortable and he was reassured. He also noted that there was a coffee maker, a little fridge with some snacks in it, a flat screen TV and enough space that could easily accommodate Kurt.

Still waiting for Blaine, Kurt made a call to Brody, asking to see him immediately, giving him the address of the clinic. Being late at night he sent a text to Marley and Quinn, briefly explaining the situation and asked that they clear his calendar for the next week and to reach out to him if they needed anything. Sending a text to Tina and Sam he, again, briefly explained the situation and asked them to take over the bar, promising to let them know when Blaine was out of the hospital. However he was quite clear that Blaine would see them once he was out, not before, and to please not be offended by this.

Wandering around he tried his best to fluff pillows and put his miniscule stamp on things in an effort to make it less a hospital room. Feeling a vibration signalling an incoming text, he checked and learned that Brody had arrived. Relief flooded Kurt that Brody had made it so quickly and he joined him outside.

Shaking his hand Kurt started. "Thanks so much, Brody, for dropping everything and coming to see me right away."

"Anytime, Kurt, I'm always available for you day or night. So wanna catch me up? Why are we meeting at this private hospital?" Brody asked quite seriously. Kurt told him about Sebastian Smythe, his past history with Blaine, how Sebastian attacked Blaine to dominate him because of his relationship with Kurt and how Kurt dealt with him after-the-fact.

"So this Sebastian was jealous over you and Blaine?"

"No, I don't think it was jealousy because that would imply he cared. Sebastian cares about nobody but himself. It was because he couldn't control Blaine anymore that he attacked."

"It sounds like you delivered a pretty powerful message to him, though. How can I help?"

Kurt leaned in very close to Brody, ensuring that they were not overheard. "I want you to wait a week or two, then go find him. I want the message to be redelivered and made crystal clear, preferably outside of New York. There is no where he can hide that we can't find him. However none of this can be traced back to us, so use your imagination - an anonymous, homophobic attack perhaps? Whisper in his ear that Kurt Hummel sends his regards." Kurt paused, that steely glint back in his eyes. "I want to be very clear here, Brody. His recovery should take a very long time. I also want to read about it in the local paper, so you'll need to provide me a copy of it." Brody looked at Kurt speculatively.

"The ruthlessness of this request coming from you, Kurt, is quite out of character."

"Brody, I was bullied during my entire childhood years. While I normally abhor violence, I finally understood, the hard way, that sometimes the only language bullies understand is their own. Sebastian is one of those types, whose arrogance overshadows any possibility of remorse." Kurt glanced at Brody grimly. "When it comes to my loved ones I'll do anything it takes to ensure they are protected and safe."

Brody nodded, not being averse to vigilante justice. "Well, you can count on me. I'm not going to give you any updates, however, it's better that this be our only discussion about it. You'll know when the job's done." They shook hands and Brody departed, leaving Kurt to venture back into the hospital.  
\---------------  
Blaine had been delivered to his room while Kurt was outside. Upon entering Kurt gasped and his heart shattered seeing his beloved sleeping, hooked up to all those machines. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill over. Carole placed a hand on his shoulder, startling Kurt as he hadn't heard her approach.

"Oh, Carole, it breaks my heart that a person can be so filled with hate to hurt another like this." Kurt sobbed. "Blaine is the sweetest, kindest, most caring person I have ever met and didn't deserve any of this."

Carole curled an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "I know, it's unfathomable to good people like us that there are those amongst us that harbor such evil and cruelty. But with our help and your love he'll bounce back, you'll see." Carole said softly. "Is there anything else you need before I take my leave? Blaine will likely sleep for the balance of the night."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Carole, you've done so much for us already. Thank you. I'll always be grateful."

Carole smiled gently. "It's what we do, Kurt. We help make the injured good people better." With that Carole said her goodnight and left, promising to be back in a few hours.

Kurt sat in the chair beside Blaine's bed, staring at how utterly beautiful he was, even in this state. Taking Blaine's hand in his, he did something he hadn't done since he was a child. He closed his eyes and he prayed.  
\---------------  
Daylight pierced the room slowly, waking Blaine up. He was bewildered, wondering where he was and why he was hooked up to machines. Feeling something he looked down to an exquisite sight. At some point Kurt had crawled into the bed beside him and was gingerly curled into his side, fast asleep. 

Blaine gazed down at his magnificent man, his heart beating more quickly while unadulterated love shone through his eyes from deep in his soul. How lucky he was. He tried to bring Kurt closer, but the pain in his ribs combined with the machine apparatus blocked him. No matter. Blaine was content to touch whatever part of Kurt he could reach. He couldn't believe that Kurt had stayed right by his side, helping him through all of it.

As he started to remember the horrible events, dark shadows crossed his face and his body trembled with anxiety. He'd been on his way to the restroom when Sebastian confronted him, trying to persuade him to leave Kurt and go back to him. First he was pleasant, but as Blaine remained steadfast in his conviction Sebastian resorted to nastier tricks. Eventually Sebastian had forcefully overpowered Blaine and dragged him into a deserted room. Shoving him up against the wall Sebastian had held Blaine's head, violently attacking Blaine's mouth with his own, forcing his tongue in. In shock Blaine had stayed absolutely still, not responding in the slightest way.

Sebastian started tearing at his clothes, whispering horrible, awful things in Blaine's ear. Blaine finally tried to fight back, but the taller man had the advantage. Sebastian grew increasingly frustrated and starting beating Blaine, punching and kicking him. Blaine yelled as loudly as he could and fortunately Thad, just exiting the restroom, had heard him. He shouted to the others for help, forcing Sebastian to flee. Everyone came, but he only had eyes for Kurt and it pained him that Kurt had to see him in that state.

When Kurt abruptly left Blaine feared the worst. He knew Kurt was upset and Blaine convinced himself, irrationally, that Kurt couldn't deal with Sebastian's garbage and had decided to leave him. He remembered being overcome with blinding pain and how that was worse than any damage Sebastian had inflicted.

When Kurt finally made his way back to him, he was overwhelmed with relief. That Kurt had taken charge of everything, respecting his wishes but doing everything in his power to get him to a safe place and have his injuries looked after, staying with him through all of it was mind boggling to Blaine. God, how he loved this confident, gorgeous, selfless, very caring man. Something he thought he'd never ever find and the strength of his feelings was scary and wonderful at the same time. Unable to keep them contained, he felt the tears stream down his face.

Eventually Blaine's trembling and shaking body woke Kurt up. Silently Kurt gathered Blaine in his arms, holding him close, whispering words of comfort. Blaine started to mumble forcing Kurt to lean his head next to Blaine's mouth. "How can you bear to touch me when I'm like this?" Blaine looked so forlorn and dejected that Kurt tightened his hold.

"I love you." Kurt simply said. "Through the bad times and good times, I'll always be there for you and with you." They stayed like this for a long while until Kurt became concerned when Blaine's shaking didn't subside. "Blaine, honey, are you in pain? Should I go get the nurse?"

Blaine's eyes clouded with panic. "No, Kurt." He shouted. "Don't leave me!"

Kurt was quick to reassure Blaine, stroking his beautiful curls. "Shhh, shhh, honey, it's okay I won't leave you." Not knowing what else to do, Kurt started singing softly to Blaine.

"When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand  
And nothing, whoa, nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest nights.  
You just call out my name and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall, all you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend."

As Kurt continued to sing Blaine's breathing evened out, his anxiety calmed and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Taking advantage of the opportunity Kurt gently extracted himself and eased his way off the bed. Looking at his watch he was surprised to see how late it was. Glancing at Blaine, Kurt decided he'd be asleep for awhile and so ventured out to see if Carole had arrived yet.

After stopping a nurse to inquire, Kurt found Carole soon enough and was grateful when she gave him her full attention. "Good morning, Kurt. How did it go with Blaine and how is he now?"

"Hi Carole. Blaine had a rough night, he kept waking up and falling asleep. He's sleeping now, but he was filled with a lot of anxiety, just as you said."

Carole looked sad but not surprised. "That's a natural reaction, after all he's been through. I've got breakfast ordered for both of you. Once you're done I've pulled in a personal favour and have Dr. Lucy Zimmerman coming in to see him. She's one of my favourite psychiatrists and I think she'll be able to help Blaine, and you as well Kurt, through this." Kurt nodded and after giving Carole a quick hug he headed back to Blaine's room.  
\---------------  
They were just finishing up breakfast when Carole came in followed by an attractive, middle-aged woman who radiated kindness. She stood patiently to the side while Carole checked up on Blaine. Afterwards she looked at both boys.

"Blaine, Kurt, this is Dr. Lucy Zimmerman, a friend of mine. She's here to help you sort through all the emotions you're likely going through."

Dr. Zimmerman stepped forward and shook first Kurt's hand, then Blaine's. "Blaine. Please don't be afraid and know that you did nothing wrong. I'm here to help you understand that." She looked kindly at Blaine. "I'd like to talk to you, just you and I to begin with and then we can have Kurt come back into the room. Are you okay with Kurt stepping outside for just a little while?" As Blaine started to panic, Kurt quickly reassured him.

"Honey, you can do this. I'll be right outside the door, where you can see me at all times. You're not alone and I'm not leaving you." Blaine looked at Kurt and then nodded. Kurt squeezed his hand in approval, gave him a loving kiss and then stepped outside.

Dr. Zimmerman started to quietly talk. "Blaine, can you tell me what happened? I've read the reports so have an idea. Please tell me whatever you're comfortable telling me and take as long as you need." Blaine looked into her kind eyes, struggled with his words at first, checked to make sure he could see Kurt and then told her everything that had happened.  
\---------------  
Kurt, noting that Blaine was opening up to Dr. Zimmerman turned his attention to Carole. "So, Carole, what's next after Blaine and Dr. Zimmerman are done?"

"Well, we've taken care of his physical injuries and he had a relatively peaceful night, so I'm not anticipating any setbacks. I'll sign his discharge papers, give you a prescription for pain meds and you're free to take him home." Carole paused for a moment. "He should take it easy for the next couple of days, but you'll need to get him back to his daily routine as quickly as possible. Kurt, it's also extremely important that you follow Dr. Zimmerman's advice and take him to see her as often as she recommends. If he takes a bad turn or if you have any questions, call me at any time." Kurt thanked her once again and Carole went on her way.

Taking a peek Kurt saw that Blaine was still talking, so he patiently stood outside the room, making sure that he was within Blaine's sightline at all times. He opened his cell phone and started making calls and arrangements for Blaine's homecoming.

After a long time Dr. Zimmerman opened the door and joined Kurt in the hallway.

"Dr. Zimmerman. Thank you so much for coming on short notice to help Blaine. How did it go?"

Dr. Zimmerman smiled encouragingly at Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, the bad news is that Blaine is understandably traumatized. However the good news is that his trauma seems to be a normal reaction to what he went through. What matters now is how we help him and with good support from family and friends I think we'll be able to get him through this. Please understand that he'll never forget what's happened to him, however the love between the two of you is obvious and will help him immeasurably. I'm not sure what your living arrangements are, but I would advise that he not be left alone overnight. Nightmares are a very real possibility and he'll need your strength to help him overcome this." Kurt nodded, listening intently. "Here's my card, please call my office and schedule his appointments. I'd like to see him three times a week to begin with." With that Dr. Zimmerman gave Kurt's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and left.

Before Kurt could go back in a nurse appeared and told him that she'd be taking Blaine off the machines and if Kurt could please be patient for a few minutes more. He nodded his consent and as the nurse did her thing, Kurt called the psychiatrist's office and booked Blaine's appointments for the next month. After the nurse left Kurt went into Blaine's room.

"Hey you. How did it go with Dr. Zimmerman?" Kurt inquired as he sat beside Blaine, giving him a loving kiss.

"Oh, Kurt, I was so scared at first, but she was so nice and kind that I told her everything." Blaine said, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you that you told her. That's the first step towards healing." Kurt wiped Blaine's tears away. "She'd like to see you three times a week. Are you okay with this? Would you like to continue talking to her?" Blaine nodded. "Good. I've already booked the appointments and unless you tell me otherwise, I'll be taking you to them." Blaine looked so relieved that Kurt was glad he could do this for Blaine.

"Carole says you're free to go home and has signed your discharge papers." Kurt hesitated a minute, taking hold of Blaine's hands. "The question is which home would you be more comfortable in - mine or yours? Please know that whichever you choose, I'll be staying right with you."

Blaine thought for a moment. "Can we start off at your place? I just don't think I can talk to anyone right now."

Kurt nodded. "Of course you can. Whatever you need." Kurt gently helped Blaine out of the bed and dressed him. He pulled him into a tender hug and just held him for a long time. Once he felt Blaine relax he escorted him outside to the waiting Town car. They briefly stopped at Blaine's place to pack a bag before making their way to Kurt's.  
\---------------  
The road to recovery started off slowly, as for the rest of the week Blaine wouldn't leave the house except for his therapy appointments. As predicted, Blaine started having nightmares, with Kurt patiently and lovingly helping him through them all. Kurt had spoken to Dr. Zimmerman at the end of their last appointment and she had given the go ahead for Blaine to start making baby steps back to his normal life.

On Saturday Kurt had invited Tina to come visit Blaine and Sunday was Sam's turn. He'd given them both explicit instructions on what they could and could not talk to Blaine about. He cautioned them to ensure that Blaine was comfortable at all times. Blaine seemed to handle their visits well and they were certainly very happy to be able to hug Blaine and just let him know that they were there for him.

After discussions with Blaine, Kurt went back to work, dropping Blaine off at his apartment first. Kurt was delighted that Quinn and Marley, along with everyone else, had brilliantly taken care of things and he had hardly any major issues to resolve. He kept his time at the office short and picked Blaine up on his way home. They fell into this routine for a couple of weeks, with nighttimes still the challenge.

Each night Kurt would be the big spoon to Blaine's little spoon, letting Blaine know he was safe and always loved. Some nights there would be nightmares, other nights Blaine would just wake up in a big sweat. Kurt soothed him through everything. On those rare peaceful nights sometimes Kurt would forget and sleepily wake up pressing his erection into Blaine, quickly apologizing when Blaine froze.

By the fourth week Blaine was going to Andersons to take care of the paperwork and positive changes became more noticeable. He was smiling and talking more, his good-natured personality coming back. He was taking an interest in the bar, Tina and Sam. He Skype'd with his mom every day and Face timed with Cooper at least once during the week.

Intimacy with Kurt, however, was still an issue. Kurt hated the way Blaine froze every time Kurt tried to get a little closer. But he knew he couldn't rush Blaine, that Blaine had to be ready and comfortable. Friday's session with Dr. Zimmerman was a little longer, with the last half hour for Kurt to discuss this. Date night was suggested and Kurt decided to give it a go.

When they got home Friday night, they had a delicious dinner that Blaine cooked and afterwards they cuddled on the sofa, watching an old movie. Afterwards they went through their nightly bedtime ritual. However before they retired Kurt took Blaine's hands and sat him on the edge of the bed.

"Blaine, you know I love you very much right?" Blaine nodded. "I'm here for you and willing to help you with everything, including baby steps to get back the intimacy between us ." Kurt paused a moment. "The first baby step I want you to do is, keeping your eyes open, give me a simple kiss on the lips. I want you to hold my gaze, feel my love and know it's me. Will you be brave and give it a try?" He felt Blaine tense but Kurt never took his eyes off Blaine's, leaned towards him and waited patiently.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hands tighter, stared at Kurt and hesitantly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's. It was a chaste kiss and didn't last long before Blaine pulled back. Kurt didn't care, it was a successful first step and he smiled brilliantly at Blaine.

"I'm so proud of you right now. How do you feel?" Kurt asked lovingly.

"I did it, Kurt." Blaine whispered, amazed.

"Yes, you did, sweetheart. Now I'm going to put my arms around you and I'm going to kiss you. Keep your eyes open, know that it's me and remember how much I love you and you love me."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine in a gentle embrace and slowly brought his lips to meet Blaine's. He was delighted when Blaine didn't freeze and he kept his lips pressed against Blaine's, not increasing the pressure, just waited until he felt Blaine hug him back. This kiss lasted much longer before Kurt pulled back, touching his forehead to Blaine's.

"Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine murmured.

"I think it's time we put some fun back into our lives. Are you busy tomorrow night?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow at Kurt, wondering where he was going with this.

"No....."

"Good, because I'm going to take you out on a date. I'm going to drop you off at your apartment tomorrow morning and when I'm finished work I'm going to pick you up. We're going to dress up in fancy duds, enjoy a fantastic dinner and watch a marvelous show. Does that sound like an excellent plan?"

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt tighter. "Yes."

"Great, that's settled!" Kurt went to bed hopeful and happier than he'd been in a long time.  
\---------------  
Kurt had butterflies he was so nervous about date night with Blaine. He really hoped Blaine wasn't freaking out. After work Kurt had gone home and dressed up with the utmost of care. Looking in the mirror he had to admit that he'd outdone himself, cause he looked HOT. Rory had arranged the Town car and off he went to pick up his wonderful boyfriend.

Entering Blaine's building Joe had waved him on through. Stepping off the elevator he found Blaine by the bay window, looking out at the city and Kurt breathed deeply at how utterly ravishing Blaine was in his Sunday best. He strolled over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, both admiring the view. "Are you ready?" Kurt whispered. Blaine turned around and hugged him back, bringing his lips to Kurt's, surprising Kurt. Encouraged, Kurt kissed him right back.

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "I'm nervous, like it's our first date all over again, but I'm ready for some fun." Kurt tucked Blaine's arm through his and escorted him down to the waiting car.

They started out at "Mario's The Gem of Little Italy" where they indulged in some sinfully delicious Italian food. Blaine was relaxed and even showed off a little, placing their orders in Italian. They drank some wine, well ok, a lot of wine but it was a celebration and they didn't care. They talked about light hearted stuff, with Kurt regaling Blaine with comical stories from his childhood and was rewarded with Blaine's laughter.

Next they headed off to see the new musical comedy show "SPIES ARE FOREVER" put on by the up and coming Tin Can Brothers comedy team. Kurt was ready when Blaine tensed up at seeing Nick on stage.

"Come on, Blaine, none of that, that's not fair. Nick is like a brother to you and he loves you almost as much as I do." Blaine searched Kurt's eyes and finding nothing but love and kindness, he nodded and visibly relaxed. For the next two and a half hours they lost themselves in the play, laughing right along with the audience because it was so downright funny. Kurt wasn't sure, but the actor playing Owen Carvour looked vaguely familiar. Wait. Was he a former NYADA Apple? YES! That's it! He was Adam's Apple #8. Wow, small world.

Afterwards they went backstage and joined in the pandemonium of celebration. Nick, after a glance to Kurt who shook his head, embraced Blaine in a heartfelt bro hug. "Blaine, thank you so much for coming to see the show. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Love you, man." Soon enough Nick was gathered back into the celebration and Kurt took the opportunity to lean in close to Blaine and whisper "So proud of you, love. Ready to go?" At Blaine's nod Kurt took his arm in his and led him outside.

Kurt looked at Blaine appraisingly, then leaned in to murmur instructions to their driver. Taking his arm again Kurt said "You look like you could use a walk and it's a nice, albeit cold, night." They took a leisurely stroll and thirty minutes later found themselves snuggled together on a park bench.

"You took a few big steps tonight. How do you feel?" Kurt inquired tenderly.

"Oh, Kurt, I was so nervous, but as the night wore on I started to feel more like the old me. What a great idea it was to see a comedy where I could just let loose and laugh." He paused. "It was awkward at first, seeing Nick, but you were right. He is like my brother." He hugged Kurt tightly. "Thank you for always being there with me." He leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss, more than chaste but less than full passion. Didn't matter, Kurt's heart still skipped a beat as he returned it.

"Now, I have a very important question to ask you, Blaine. If this was our first date I'd be dropping you off at your front door with a good night kiss." Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes. "Honey, where do you want to be tonight?"

"With you at your place." Blaine whispered without hesitation.

"Okay." With that Kurt guided them to their car, which was waiting just down the block to take them home.  
\---------------  
The next morning an envelope was delivered to Kurt. He left Blaine sleeping peacefully, sat on the couch and pulled out a Chicago Tribune newspaper, dated two days ago. Scanning the headlines he read:

At a Chicago political rally hundreds of demonstrators packed into an arena with large protests erupting both inside and outside the event, which took place at the University of Illinois. Several fistfights and acts of brutality between supporters and demonstrators were witnessed. Many were taken to Rush University Medical Center for treatment, among them the son of States Attorney Thomas Stuart Smythe who reportedly was in critical condition.

Kurt picked up the second paper, the New York Post dated yesterday, opened to the obituary section with a picture of Sebastian.

It is with great sadness that we announce the passing of Sebastian "Bas" Smythe yesterday at Rush University Medical Center, Chicago, Illinois. Beloved son of Stuart and Maggie Smythe, he will be sorely missed. Cremation took place at Briarstone Cemetery, Hartsdale, NY. In lieu of flowers, a donation to the charity of your choice in his memory would be greatly appreciated.

A post-it note was stuck to the paper that simply said "not us". Kurt got up and quickly burned the note. Collapsing back on the couch, he dropped his head into his hands. He was so conflicted, his emotions all over the place. He was glad that they no longer had to deal with Sebastian, but he never wished him dead. He felt so guilty, yet trusted Brody when he said this had happened at the hands of others. And then there was Blaine. Did he tell him? Did he not tell him? If he told him how would this impact his recovery? Would it set him back? Kurt had been so strong throughout this whole ordeal, but this was too much and he broke. Tears streamed down his face and his body shook violently through his sobs.  
\---------------  
When Blaine woke up he realized two things a) he was in bed all alone and b) he'd had the best night sleep he'd had in quite a long time. Remembering their evening out Blaine smiled softly to himself, his heart full of love for Kurt. He was so grateful at how willing Kurt had been to be his anchor and always seemed to know exactly what he needed and when.

Raising himself up on his elbows he cocked his head, trying to listen if Kurt was in the bathroom. Not hearing anything he stretched lazily before getting out of bed. He headed to the bathroom to take care of his immediate needs. Doing a quick wash-up and teeth brushing he headed out to see what Kurt was up to. He was feeling more like his old self and wanted to shower his boyfriend in hugs, kisses and cuddles. Maybe even something a little more. Humming softly to himself he wandered into the living room and stopped dead.

His heart shattered into a million pieces at seeing Kurt on the couch, face buried in his hands sobbing wretchedly. He hurried to his side, drawing him into his arms, stroking his hair, whispering words of comfort and just holding him during his meltdown. Eventually Kurt quieted as he ran out of tears. Looking up at Blaine through water-soaked eyes, Blaine showered his face with kisses before pulling his head to rest on his shoulder.

"Kurt, darling, what's happened? Please tell me."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm afraid to" he whispered.

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that what I have to tell you will make you regress in your recovery." Blaine tensed at this, imagining all kinds of things.

"Kurt, are you wanting to break up with me?" Blaine asked fearfully. Kurt's eyes widened.

"What? No, no, God, no, nothing like that. I love you too much to let you go." Blaine visibly relaxed, but he started to understand how extremely difficult this has all been for Kurt. He took Kurt's hands and stared into his eyes.

"Kurt, I know that I've been completely self-focused and you've been incredibly selfless in being there for me. Your love makes me just that much stronger each and every day. I love you so much." Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a tender kiss, lingering over those lips he so enjoyed kissing.

"As long as we're not breaking up, then please tell me what's happened. Whatever it is, we'll be strong for each other and get through it." Kurt looked searchingly at Blaine and seeing something in his eyes, came to a decision.

"When I got up this morning Rory called letting me know that an envelope had been dropped off for me." Kurt handed Blaine the Chicago newspaper and watched him closely as he read it.

Blaine's eyes widened in horror as it sank in what the article was saying. He looked up at Kurt and Kurt handed him the New York Post newspaper. "Oh, my God, no, Kurt. I can't believe this. No matter what he's done I never wished him dead." He whispered, echoing Kurt's sentiments exactly.

Tears in their eyes, they hugged each other close, lost in their own separate thoughts.  
That night they overcame their biggest hurdle, being there for one another as they made love gently and tenderly.  
\---------------  
As sad as it was Blaine's recovery went more smoothly knowing that Sebastian could never ever hurt him, or anyone else, again. He started singing and playing the piano again. Kurt started seeing his breathtakingly beautiful smile more often and life gradually went back to normal.  
Sometimes, though, Blaine would get sad when something reminded him of his traumatic experience and Kurt would gather him in his arms, hold him close and whisper words of love and encouragement until the moment passed.  
\---------------  
Kurt started spending more time at Blaine's place, simply because he missed him too much when they were apart and he had the best sweeping views of the city. Kurt especially loved to bundle up warmly and sit on the terrace, watching the city rush to and fro. At this time of the year it was really beautiful, what with all the Christmas lights and decorations that adorned the streets and buildings. He found it cathartic, washing away the stress of the day.

Blaine, of course, knew so many people in the building and they knew Kurt was his beloved boyfriend, so Kurt was welcomed with open arms. It just seemed just so natural, so right, that he fitted in easily with this community.

The only down side was that sometimes Kurt took over too much of Blaine's space, particularly when Kurt brought work home with him. They had some minor disagreements, but always made up before going to bed. Well, ok, sometimes they made up while in bed. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

One evening Kurt entered Blaine's apartment to find him in a giddy mood, eyes twinkling mischievously. Before he had time to drop his bag Blaine had engulfed him in an enthusiastic hug, kissing him sloppily.

"Okaaaaay. So much for Hi Honey I'm home." Kurt looked at Blaine fondly. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

"I have a surprise for you!" Blaine teased. Kurt laughed and stared at him expectantly. "Well, you know how space is becoming somewhat of an issue for us? I persuaded Figgins to show us some of the apartments that come up for sale."

Kurt blinked, surprised. "Why? Are we thinking of relocating?" He knew that they were moving in that direction, however they hadn't talked seriously about it yet.

"No, but I thought it would be cool to see other apartments and get some decorating inspirations."

"And Figgins agreed to this?" Blaine just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. Figgins was the property manager and, apparently, Blaine had him wrapped around his finger. Which was not really an uncommon occurrence. Kurt shook his head in amusement.

True to his word they did indeed tour apartments currently on the market. Kurt thought it weird, at first, fearful that the owners would discover their deception and yell at them or something. When nothing happened, Kurt let go of his fear and started getting into the spirit of the task. Blaine's enthusiasm was definitely infectious. Kurt started bringing his sketch book and would jot down ideas. Once they got back to their place they'd talk about their ideas and how they could incorporate them into Blaine's apartment.

One evening Figgins led them to an unexpected surprise; the penthouse apartment was just about to go on the market, as the owner was relocating to Europe. Kurt was in awe from the moment he set foot inside. 15,000 square-feet, two levels, a grand staircase, spectacular panoramic views, ceiling to floor windows, wrap-around terrace, 6 bedrooms - each with its own bathroom, a gourmet kitchen, formal dining room, great room with a fireplace and a private elevator which led to the rooftop and a gorgeous outdoor space complete with an enclosed kitchenette, as well as an exposed patio, BBQ area and a landscaped garden.

The designer in Kurt awoke with a vengeance as he daydreamed about what he could do with this space if money were no object. Blaine adoringly watched his boyfriend wander around in a fantasy state, sliding his fingers over counters, smiling broadly every time Kurt glanced at him. He couldn't wait to hear the ideas Kurt came up with just by looking around this place.  
\---------------  
Christmas was fast approaching and Kurt wanted to do something special for their first one together. He decided to broach the subject after dinner one night, with them both curled up on the sofa, Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest, Kurt's arms cozily embracing Blaine.

"Blaine? Tell me what your Christmas was like growing up." Blaine tensed for a moment, then relaxed. He was silent for a little while, lost in thought.

"When I was younger we used to have a lot of fun. The house, inside and out, was decorated, we'd have a huge Christmas tree. Cooper was still home then and there was laughter. We'd even put on mini "shows" which always put smiles on our relatives faces." Blaine paused, before continuing sadly. "Cooper moved away and after I came out, well, things became very formal and distant. My parents started being "away" for all holidays and I stopped going home. Dalton became home for me. The boys would always make sure I was never alone, but it hurt you know? Knowing that my own parents no longer wanted to see me? For a long time now holidays for me have been a mixture of happy and sad emotions."

Kurt hugged him as closely as he could, pressing sweet kisses onto Blaine's lips. "Blaine, if anything was possible, what would make you the happiest this Christmas?".

Blaine didn't hesitate. "To spend it with you, Cooper and my Mom."

Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine. "So let's make that happen. Blaine, you're in charge - talk to your Mom and Cooper, talk to Tina, Sam and Mike, then make all the arrangements for us to go visit them in L.A. for Christmas. We'll go for as long as you want. Just let me know the dates as I'll need to reschedule things with my office." Kurt paused, looking at Blaine searchingly. "Honey, do you think you're strong enough to take on this challenge?" Blaine looked at Kurt, stunned, nodded yes with a huge grin before throwing himself at Kurt, knocking them both back onto the couch.   
\---------------  
The next day after Kurt left for work Blaine got busy. Using the phone he called his mom, who picked up on the second ring. "Hi Mom, how are you?"

"BLAINE! It's sooooo nice to hear from you! I miss you terribly. But how are you these days? Kurt still treating you like a prince?"

"He's so great, Mom, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. And that's what I want to talk to you about." Blaine paused for effect. "What are you and Cooper doing for Christmas this year?"

"Why, are you coming to visit?" Mela Anderson inquired hopefully.

Blaine grinned "Yes, Kurt mentioned that he'd like to visit, since he knows how much I miss you two."

Mela could hardly contain her excitement "Oh Blaine, how wonderful it will be to have you and Kurt with us. It's a wish come true. Now, let's make a plan!"

"Ok, Mom, here's what I was thinking ....." as Blaine told his mom what he envisioned they truly became mother and son again, while they created plans to make Blaine's dreams a reality.   
\---------------  
On Dec 23rd Kurt found himself sitting in a private plane, headed toward LAX and Blaine's mom's house, with Blaine sitting right beside him. Kurt found it endearing at how excited Blaine was to be spending Christmas with his family and Kurt. He'd been in such a great mood during his planning that Kurt was impressed that there had been no nightmares at all recently. He was the old Blaine, loving, thoughtful and so full of life. As promised Blaine gave him the dates and Kurt had willingly cleared his schedule for the next three weeks.

After landing they grabbed a taxi and headed for Santa Monica, Palisades Beach Road, where Mela Anderson lived. Upon arrival Kurt got out of the cab and just looked at the huge mansion, completely decorated for Christmas and excited that it overlooked the ocean. Wow. It was a classic Spanish Colonial Revival that Mela had renovated. 6 bedrooms, 8 full baths, almost 6,000 sq ft. It had a delightful courtyard and privacy. It also had a large great multi-purpose family room, theater, bar and wine cellar. Beautiful full coastline views from almost all major rooms throughout the house. 

In the evening, there was a nightly light show of the famous Santa Monica Ferris Wheel. Amazingly the rarely obtainable large landscaped backyard opened up directly to the sand. As the Boardwalk and bike path were not abutting the property, the home achieved a more private setting than some of the other homes along the coastline. This ultimate location was very close to dining, shopping, farmers markets and so much more. Kurt was in complete awe, Blaine quietly by his side happily watching all the emotions crossing Kurt's face.

Soon, the front door opened and out came Mela with such excitement that the two boys were finally there. She ran to them first giving Blaine a big hug and kiss. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, this is my Mom, Pamela Anderson, but everyone just calls her Mela." Blaine turned to his mom. "Mom, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend and the love of my life." As Kurt stood there awkwardly Mela reached out for him and embraced him just as enthusiastically as she had Blaine.

"Kurt, I am so grateful to finally meet you and humbled that you and Blaine decided to join us for Christmas this year." She linked her arms through each of the boys and led them through the front doors.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson, and thank you so much for inviting me. You have a magnificent home." Kurt said courteously.

"Oh, come now, please call me Mela." Kurt was startled when Mela grabbed him in another hug. "I just wanted to thank you so much for looking after Blaine. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." Blaine blushed as he and Kurt gazed adoringly at one another.

Mela chuckled, watching them. "Boys, let me show you to your room. You've had a long journey and I'm sure you would like the chance to relax and freshen up a bit, before Cooper descends on us."   
\---------------  
Kurt awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes, disoriented for a moment before remembering where he was. He stretched, looking around the large room in awe. He vaguely recalled entering the room, seeing the enormous four poster bed enticing him to slip between its sheets, while mumbling to Blaine that he just needed to rest his eyes for a moment. Looking at his watch he was amused to see that he'd slept for over an hour. God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had an afternoon power nap.

Getting up he called out for Blaine but was greeted with silence. He absent-mindedly wondered where Blaine had gone, before turning his attention to unpacking. Opening the closet door, he saw that his clothes were already neatly hung up on hangers and shoes lined up along the floor. Peeking inside the bathroom he found all his toiletries carefully arranged on a shelf. Kurt couldn't help beaming in appreciation that his boyfriend had taken care of this for him.

Grabbing some towels, Kurt turned on the shower and allowed himself to bask in the hot water running all over his body, relaxing him completely. After he cleaned and toweled himself dry he put on a white robe he discovered hanging from a hook. Back in the bedroom he went to look out the window, only to discover an average sized balcony with a table and two cushioned chairs. Squealing in delight he opened the door and sat down, gazing over the magnificent view and enjoying the delicious sunshine. Wow, he certainly could get used to this very quickly. It was heavenly being pampered, without a care in the world for a change.

Eventually his joy turned to guilt and he decided he better get dressed and find out where his lover had disappeared to.  
\---------------  
Mela smiled fondly at her youngest, delighted at how happy he looked. "So Blaine honey, you're doing well?"

Blaine looked up from the carrots he was chopping, they were working together to make dinner and waiting for Cooper to arrive. "Yeah, Mom, I really am. Kurt is the most amazing person I've ever met. I can't believe how lucky I am that we're together."

"Well, Son, I was very taken over how he cared for you and nursed you back to health. " Mela paused. "I thought quite highly about him before I met him; now I absolutely love and adore him. Make sure you hang on to him - he's a keeper."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that about Kurt, Mom. I have a plan ..." Blaine enthusiastically told Mela about the plans he'd started and still had to make. Mela was ecstatic, fully supportive and even gave Blaine a suggestion or two. With that Blaine was on cloud nine and skipped out of the kitchen to make some calls.

Kurt wandered into the kitchen shortly after Blaine had left, looking around for him.

"You just missed him, Kurt, he ran off on an adventure leaving me stranded making dinner." Mela said looking expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt eyed her before asking "Is there something I can help you with?"

Mela squealed with delight "Oh I was hoping you'd volunteer." She gave him the abandoned carrots to finish chopping. "Now, Kurt, do you have any food allergies I need to be aware of? Or any foods that you absolutely can't tolerate?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Anything healthy I'm usually good with, although I'm not fond of brussel sprouts."

Kurt and Mela worked companionably making dinner. "So, Kurt, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a fashion designer, with my own fashion house. Perhaps you've heard of it? Tinkr Tailr Designs? Or one of my lines BUKU, or my latest Savans?"

"Wow, that's you?" Mela squeaked with happiness. "Yes, I've definitely heard of you. A lot of my friends husbands wear your clothes." Mela noticed the look of pride that flashed briefly across Kurt's face.

They continued chatting effortlessly while they completed the dinner preparation, Kurt trading fashion horror stories for tales of Blaine growing up. Kurt laughed so hard at some of young Blaine's antics and just knew how much Blaine would cringe in horror if he could hear his mother, which of course just made it that much funnier.

With dinner cooking in the oven Mela shooed Kurt away, off to find the love of his life. Kurt wandered around for a bit until he found Blaine out on the terrace, enjoying the sunshine. He thought about how weird it was to be enjoying sunshine and hot weather, instead of snow and freezing cold temperatures. As Kurt opened the door to join Blaine he noticed that Blaine was in an animated telephone conversation, which ended just as Kurt reached his side.

"What was that all about, love?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine shrugged bashfully. "I was just making some plans for us for tomorrow night. We're going to have the best first Christmas Eve together ever!"

Chuckling Kurt gently turned Blaine around, his smile as bright as the sun as he gazed adoringly at his man. "Honey, so long as we're together it automatically is the best Christmas Eve ever." He leaned in, pressing his lips against Blaine's in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate.

Eventually they ended up sitting in a lounge chair together, Blaine's back pressed closely to Kurt's front, Kurt's arms wrapped lovingly around Blaine, both watching the beginning of the sunset.  
\---------------  
They were jerked awake from their brief snooze by a loud and rambunctious voice. "Hey Squirt! Miss me?"

Blaine groaned, sitting up straight. "Don't call me that!" Kurt's arms tightened protectively around Blaine.

"Aw, Blainey, you know I'm just messing with you. Come here and give your big brother a hug!" Cooper laughed, holding his arms open for an expectant hug.

Blaine squirmed out of Kurt's hold and raced into the embrace. "Coop, it's so great to see you again. It's been way too long."

Cooper affectionately kissed the top of Blaine's head. Sliding one arm around Blaine's waist, Coop held out his hand. "Hi there. You must be Kurt!"

Kurt rose and shook his hand. "Yes, indeed. It's very nice to meet you, Cooper." Kurt greeted him politely.

"Mom sent me out here to tell you dinner's ready, so come on, get a move on. I'm sure we have lots to catch up on." Cooper said excitedly.  
\---------------  
Kurt and Blaine slept in very late the next morning, since dinner and the catching up went until the wee hours of the morning. Stretching lazily awake Blaine gazed at Kurt's sleeping form, drinking him in, love exploding in his heart, his arms tightly wrapped around him. He laid his forehead gently against Kurt's, softly kissing his cheek and feeling so very lucky.

His thoughts turned to the activities he had planned out for the two of them tonight and instinctively knew this was going to be the best Christmas Eve ever. Grinning from ear to ear he tenderly extracted himself from Kurt, arose and made for the shower. Time to get his plans underway.  
\---------------  
Kurt awoke quite a bit later, disoriented for a brief moment. Looking around the strange room he remembered that he was at the Anderson's and that Blaine was nowhere in sight. Calling out, he was greeted with silence. Strange. Stretching languidly, with his arms high above his head, he was disappointed to be alone. After the festivities of last night they had returned to their room and made love dirty and passionately, Blaine being more aggressive than normal. Kurt was amazed at how much he'd been turned on with this side of Blaine. He wouldn't have minded a round two.

Reflecting on last night's dinner Kurt was quite pleasantly surprised at how easy it had been with Cooper and Mela. He'd already fallen under Mela's spell with her charm and quick wit, but had been nervous about Cooper and how accepting he'd be of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. He'd gathered, based on snippets of conversation he'd overheard, that their dad was still having difficulties with acceptance and, being the workaholic that he was, had elected to remain overseas attending to business. Sigh. Two steps forward and one step back. Still, Kurt forced it out of his mind and focused on positive energies instead.

Cooper was, well, Cooper. Blaine's gorgeous older brother (apparently christened the handsomest man in Ohio) who had really strong convictions and opinions that were completely misguided and ill-founded, but had his heart in the right place. His claim to fame was being the face of the fastest growing international credit rating website and as such had attained a fairly high level of fame. Cooper thought that he was a really talented actor, but in actuality was totally misguided in almost everything he said. He's somebody who was desperate for validation, and the second he got it out came his superiority, arrogance, conceit, haughtiness, egotism or whatever you wanted to call it.

Like any relationship with brothers, theirs was complicated and complex; a competitive relationship, but also a loving one. He harbored a sense of responsibility as an older brother to look out for his younger brother. He also knows that his brother is incredibly talented, maybe more so than he is, and he wants to make sure that that talent gets seen in more than just a free credit rating commercial, not that there's anything wrong with that, but he wanted more for his brother and he knew that he was going to have a lot of success. He wanted to help usher him in to that success in the best way he knew how. Although Cooper is highly competitive, and very critical of Blaine, he does show compassion towards his little brother, claiming to be so hard on Blaine because he is so talented.

Dinner was a light-hearted affair, filled with childhood stories of the two boys growing up. Like how they once performed a duet in Blaine's Warbler class singing a mash up of Duran Duran (Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio) that had Kurt laughing until tears ran down his face. Or when Michael Bay cancelled Cooper's audition and Blaine had helped make a video audition of Cooper in an effort to make him reconsider Cooper for his new movie (he didn't).

All in all it had been a wonderful experience, which helped alleviate a great deal of Kurt's unease over Cooper.

Reminiscing complete Kurt got out of bed with a smile and headed for the shower. It was time to find out what everyone was up to.  
\---------------  
When Kurt made his way into the kitchen, he was not prepared for the spread he found right outside on the terrace just off of the kitchen. A table had been beautifully prepared with a white tablecloth and fancy serviettes rolled into pewter rings. A fresh vase of gorgeous flowers from the gardens adorned the center of the table. Plates and glasses and cutlery set for four. A long, side table held food dishes properly covered in warming plates, with a variety of freshly squeezed juices and the coffee.

Blaine, Mela and Cooper were sitting around the table drinking coffee, chatting and laughing. Kurt took a moment to fondly observe them, taking delight at how utterly carefree his boyfriend was. After the horrendous events that happened in the past year, this was a beautiful sight. It wasn't long before Kurt was spotted and he grinned when Blaine came over to guide him to the table, after giving him a chaste kiss in greeting. Kurt leaned over and kissed Mela on the cheek before sitting down.

Mela smiled affectionately at Kurt. "So, what did you two boys have planned for today?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow enquiringly at Blaine. "Hmm, well Mom, I thought I would take Kurt out, do some sightseeing, some last minute shopping and then finish the night with a lovely dinner somewhere that overlooks the water." Blaine answered.

Cooper started to protest, but Mela cut him off right away. "That sounds very romantic. But remember, it is Christmas Eve so I'll be expecting you boys back here to enjoy dessert with us."

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave his mother 'the look'. "Yes, Mom."  
\---------------  
They'd had a lovely day taking in all the sights, stopping in at the many quaint boutique shops along the way. Kurt was in heaven, although his feet were protesting due to all the walking they'd done. So worth it, though. "Oh my god, I can't wait to soak in the tub when we get back."

Blaine smiled at him happily over his prime rib dinner. "It was a great day, wasn't it?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically over his surf'n'turf dinner. "It really was. I can't believe all the amazing things we managed to find and buy."

"Kuuuuurt, I think you bought more stuff for yourself than you did for anyone else." Blaine chuckled. "Seriously, how many scarves and brooches do you have now?"

"Hey, Mr. Bow Tie Obsession!" Kurt said waving his fork at Blaine in amusement. "Fashion has no limits."

Blaine picked up his wine glass, silently asking Kurt to do the same. Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's free hand, clinking their glasses together. "To the best first Christmas Eve together." Blaine toasted. Kurt mirrored the sentiment and they drank together. Setting their glasses down, they reached for one another in a loving, emotional kiss, not caring who might be watching. Just as things threatened to get very heated, Blaine's phone rang.

Breaking apart Blaine groaned as he answered. "Hi Mom. What's up?" Blaine asked, shaking his head at Kurt. "No, Mom, I didn't forget. We're just finishing up dinner, we'll be home soon." Blaine listened intently. "Yes, Mom." Pause. "That's great, Mom, thanks so much. We'll be there shortly."

Blaine sighed as he hung up. "And all good things came to an end."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's expression. "What was that all about?"

"Mom was checking to make sure we didn't forget dessert was with them. Cooper, apparently, is being cranky because we left him behind. Think he's driving Mom crazy."

"Well, then, we definitely should get going. Your mother needs rescuing!" Kurt giggled and giggled until Blaine joined in and soon they were both wiping tears away and still giggling like school boys.

After Blaine paid the check, they went outside and took some time for themselves just to stare at the beautiful ocean water, watching some of the yachts drift in to dock for the night. Kurt's arms circling Blaine's waist, Blaine leaning back, his head resting against Kurt's chest, Kurt kissing Blaine's beautiful curls, they blissfully enjoyed just holding and being close to one another.

When they'd had their fill, they held hands and walked across the street to the car park where Mela's car was, grateful for her generosity in lending it to them for their day out. On their way back they held hands, singing along with the radio songs, making it the perfect ending to a perfectly romantic day.  
\---------------  
Blaine parked the car in the garage and then they struggled with all the bags and bags of shopping they'd done (mostly for Kurt!). Blaine trying his utmost best not to drop any under threat of severe punishment if he damaged any of Kurt's designer stuff. They barged through the front door, laughing together like teenagers on their success at not dropping any of them. They embraced, murmuring I love you to each other and kissed passionately in celebratory pride.

Breaking apart Kurt stalled for a minute, looking somewhat undecided. Blaine raised an eyebrow in his direction in a silent question.

"Do you think we should take our things upstairs first?"

Blaine gave this some thought, before shaking his head. "No. Why don't we just leave them here and go look for Mom & Cooper? It's getting late and I know they want to spend some time with us before it's bedtime. We can bring them upstairs when we go up to bed." Kurt smiled his approval and taking Blaine's hand they began the search for them, starting with the kitchen which was surprisingly empty.

Curiouser and curiouser each room they looked in was empty. Kurt finally looked at Blaine and asked "Did your Mom tell you which room we'd be having dessert in?" Blaine shook his head, mystified. They started shouting out their names and were met only with silence. "Ok, this is really strange."

Finally they ended up in an outside part of the house Kurt hadn't seen yet, the pool and entertainment area. Stepping out Kurt was in awe. The area had been beautifully decorated, with soft LED lights that were mesmerizing color-changing floating orbs strategically placed. An absolutely gorgeous textured-pewter finished Napoleon Topaz CRYSTALINE™ Ember Bed Linear Gas Patioflame® mixed with amber, black, blue and clear glass embers. Surrounding this were elegant dark gray chairs and a sofa, with very thick, plush lime green back and seating cushions.   
Off to the side was a square pool, with a walkout to a deck right on the water. On the deck was a stunning round canapy, the top a dark taupe color, with heavy off-white curtains billowing around a plush daybed with a thick mattress covered in a luxurious white sheet and a dark taupe colored bed skirt. Off-white and taupe throw pillows adorned the back of the bed.

In front of the bed was a glamorous Chatham sustainably harvested mahogany and eucalyptus coffee table. On the table was a stunning Waterford Brookside Pastel Aqua Ice Bucket with Tongs.

Nestled amongst the ice inside the ice bucket was a bottle of delicious Krug 1996 Clos D’Ambonnay Champagne - one of the rarest Champagnes, offering unsurpassed richness, power and depth of flavor. To its side were two enchanting Waterford's Times Square Collection ruby champagne toasting flutes.

At the other end of the table was a chocolate fondue, surrounded by plates of bite-sized fruits - pineapple, strawberries and bananas. Lit scented candles were abundant, and vases of yellow and red roses, along with scented lilies were strewn throughout the area. Soft music played in the background.

Kurt and Blaine walked around with wonderment in their eyes. It was the perfect romantic setting. Blaine, placing his hand at the small of Kurt's back, gently escorted him underneath the canopy. As there was still no sign of Cooper or Mela, they sat down on the daybed and waited.

Blaine opened the champagne and poured two flutes, handing one to Kurt. Blaine seemed a bit distracted or nervous, but Kurt merely chalked that up to concern over his missing family members. One glass, led to two, which led to three and before they knew it, they were kissing and cuddling. The champagne was having a heady effect on them, relaxing them until they forgot about everything and simply enjoyed losing themselves to each other.

Blaine picked up one of the fondue forks, pierced a strawberry, coated it in a thin layer of chocolate and fed it to Kurt. Kurt picked up the other fork, pierced a pineapple chunk and repaid the favour. This went on for several minutes while they lovingly fed each other.

Eventually Blaine took the forks and glasses and placed both sets on the table. Taking both of Kurt's hands into his own, Blaine slipped to the ground on one knee. His gaze was so full of love and heart eyes that tears immediately sprang into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, we haven't been together for very long and yet it seems as if I've known you my whole life. Every minute of every day I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, well, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Blaine breathed deeply. "You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100%. We make mistakes and there will be times when things will be tough, but I absolutely love how imperfectly perfect we are for one another." Blaine paused to wipe away some tears. "You're the first person I want to look at every morning and the last one I want to kiss goodnight to each and every night. I choose you and I'll choose you over and over and over, without pause, without doubt. In a heartbeat I will always choose you." Blaine steadied himself as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. "So Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?" Blaine showed the box he'd been hiding, opening it up to present a 14K yellow gold Infinity Braid ring, adorned with a diamond in the center, a hazel stone on one side and a cerulean stone on the other. On the inside of the band the word 'courage' had been engraved, with KH on one end and BA on the other.

At the start of Blaine's speech and after he'd dropped to one knee, Kurt's hand flew to cover his mouth in utter shock. Listening to the profound and beautiful words of Blaine's speech made Kurt's heart ache with love for this gorgeous, kind man. Although they'd been together for less than one year, Kurt knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was it. Blaine was the man for him and there would never be anyone else who made Kurt feel so loved and safe and cherished. In turn, Kurt loved Blaine with an intensity he'd never felt for anyone before. Throwing himself into Blaine's arms, tears streaming down his face, Kurt answered. "Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes. I'd be honored to marry you."

They were both ecstatic and overcome with so many emotions when Blaine gently placed the ring on Kurt's left hand ring finger. They spent some time admiring it before grabbing each close again. They ended up falling onto the daybed, needing to be close to each other, yearning for each other. Mouths collided, hands roamed freely, both lost to everything except each other.  
\---------------  
Kurt slowly awoke the next morning, chuckling lightly when he looked around and discovered they'd fallen asleep outside, on the daybed. Looking down he saw Blaine curled around his body, his head resting peacefully on his, um, naked chest. Lifting his hand he stared at his new ring with complete and utter happiness, filled with glee over their promising future together. Engaged. Wow. He was actually engaged. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined being engaged, let alone engaged to the most gorgeous man on earth. Giddily he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

Stirring awake, Blaine lifted sleepy eyes to gaze at Kurt tenderly. "Hey you, good morning my handsome Fiance." He, too, looked around chuckling. "Oops, apparently we never made it back to the house." he said grinning widely. "Where did you find the blankets, love?"

Kurt just stared at Blaine. "Um, I never got up. I didn't put these blankets over us." As the ramification of that sank in, they both blushed beet red with embarrassment since they were completely and utterly stark naked. "Oh, my."

Blaine groaned. "God, I hope it wasn't Cooper. Please, please, let it not be Cooper. I'll never live this down if it was him."

"I'm not sure I'd live this down if it was your mom that covered us up." Kurt sighed sheepishly. "I think I could live with it being Cooper."

They just stared at one another before they both broke out into fits of laughter. After their laughter subsided they leaned together, kissing softly, both whispering "Merry Christmas, Fiance" at the same time.

"Alright, honey, what say you? Let's get dressed, sneak into the house to wash up, join my family for breakfast and pretend that the blanket covering never happened." Blaine suggested. Not seeing anyone in their vicinity, he got up and reached down a hand to help Kurt up. Kurt took one look at Blaine and broke out laughing, tears running down his face. Blaine looked at him questioningly, while Kurt just pointed at him.

Head lowering to where Kurt was pointing, Blaine saw a very nice, large red bow adorning his cock.

"Cooper!"  
\---------------  
Walking down the stairs hand in hand, they couldn't miss the huge CONGRATULATIONS! banner hanging at the entrance to the kitchen. Kurt side-eyed Blaine. "They knew?"

Blaine shrugged. "Only Mom, she helped me with suggestions and preparations." He looked at Kurt shyly. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

Kurt positively beamed at him. "It was absolutely perfect. I love you so much, Fiance." Kurt said as he leaned into Blaine and kissed him.

They wondered where Mela and Cooper were, since they walked into an empty kitchen showing obvious signs of recent activity. They followed the smell of the coffee, which led them to the outside terrace.

Spotting them Mela hurried out of her seat to hug and kiss Blaine. "Well done, Son, I couldn't be more proud of you. Congratulations."

Blaine hugged Mela back tightly, tears looming. "Thank you for your help, Mama, you helped make it all perfect." He kissed her cheek. "I'm so lucky and so very happy."

Kurt was taken aback when Mela turned to him, arms opened wide and took him into a tight embrace. "Congratulations, Kurt. I can't tell you how happy I'll be when the time comes to officially welcome you into our dysfunctional family." Mela smiled at Kurt warmly and affectionately. "I've never seen Blaine as happy as he is when he's with you and I am forever grateful that you two found one another."

"T-Thank you, Mela." Kurt answered nervously. "I love your son with all my heart and promise to make him happy and always be there for him." He paused for a moment. "I only regret that Blaine's dad is so against who he is."

Mela patted his back reassuringly. "Well, your concern is valid, as it's no secret that Blaine and his father have had a strained relationship since Blaine came out. However, Kurt, I don't think you need to worry about that. Things always have a way of working out." She motioned Kurt to lean down to her; when he did she whispered in his ear. "Cooper and I have been working on him, trying to make him understand everything he's missing out on now and in the future. I have strong hope that he'll come around and so should you."  
\---------------  
The rest of Christmas day passed quite enjoyably for the four of them. Kurt marveled at how quickly he felt that they were already a family. After breakfast they gathered in the family room around the rather large Christmas tree, beautifully decorated with ornaments and lights.

Blaine turned on the television and excitedly found a station showing all Christmas movies. As Miracle on 34th Street played in the background they exchanged gifts. Kurt grinned to himself, pleased that he was not unprepared - having done some serious snooping and eavesdropping.

He presented Mela with a rather large, beautiful bath-inspired gift basket, which included some Lush bath bombs, Giorgio Armani moisturizer, Dolce & Gabbana Cleansing Oil, along with some other odds and ends. Nestled amongst the bath items were Hummel original, bespoke nightwear. He'd been ecstatic at how well the rare luxury silk chemise & robe in aqua color had turned out. Judging by the equally excited look on Mela's face, Kurt had designed well. Oh, and there was also the gorgeous mauve cashmere and silk scarf with some of the lyrics to Jingle Bells printed on it, surrounding a one horse open sleigh which was 'dashing through the snow'. He chuckled as he remembered how much fun making that scarf had been.

Kurt had gifted Cooper with a Nespresso Vertuoline coffee maker, complete with at least one sleeve of every coffee offered. In addition there was a small collection of BUKU superior quality ties, including the ever popular Christmas Stocking tie with Santa peaking out of the top of the 'stocking'.

Whereas the gift ideas for Mela and Cooper had come quite easily to Kurt, Blaine's was another story. He'd had to think long and hard over what would be perfect for him. In the end his creativity did not let him down and he was overjoyed to debut his newest line, 'KLAINE', a unique Broadway inspired range of bowties, handkerchiefs and whatever else Blaine envisioned. Blaine would have complete control from the creative start process, marketing, licensing, distribution and sales.

"Kurt, I don't know what to say. This is...way too much. I'm completely blown away and very overwhelmed." Blaine said, anxiety pouring out of him.

"Honey, don't be. You've already taken the business courses and you have a thriving, successful enterprise. So you're already experienced." Kurt stated persuasively. "What you're missing is the fashion design. To help I've hired your part-time waiter, Mason McCarthy, exclusively for you. He comes highly recommended and I figured you'd be a good team since you already know one another and have a common history." Kurt paused for a moment before continuing. 

"In the fashion world there is always a great demand for one-of-a-kind items and putting this together with your passion for musical theatricality makes all kinds of sense. I also know how kind-hearted you are, so I'm proposing that we donate part of the proceeds to whatever charitable cause you want to give to. Blaine, just think about how many people you could help."

And there was the hook needed to turn Blaine's frown upside down. Kurt watched as enthusiasm overcame anxiety while Blaine pondered all the possibilities and was rewarded with Blaine's blazing smile and excitement. He chuckled as he handed Blaine an envelope.

"This is me being selfish." Kurt said as Blaine looked at him inquiringly. "Since I can't bear to be apart from the man I love, I've cleared out half of the office space on my floor for you." Blaine opened the envelope to see a picture of the office hall, a banner strung from wall to wall showcasing 'KLAINE'. "But fair warning, Mister, I'll be looking over your shoulder for the foreseeable future. Gotta make sure I lead you down a successful path."

Blaine, completely overjoyed, practically tackled Kurt in a bear hug, hugging him as tightly as he possibly could. "Ah, Blaine, can't breathe!" Kurt choked out. Blaine loosened his grip just enough to kiss Kurt passionately, completely forgetting that they weren't alone.

Eventually they became aware of someone clearing their throat and looked over to see Cooper grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, guys, I'd tell you to get a room but knowing you two, you probably would and we still have gifts to open."

They sheepishly pulled apart and Blaine threw his brother a devilish grin. "Sorry, not sorry!".

Cooper eyed Blaine and shot back "good name for a song or a book!".

Kurt, not expecting any gifts, was quite content to sit back, relax and watch the Anderson's in action. He was quite surprised when Cooper handed him an envelope. He raised an eyebrow in question but Coop had gone back to play fighting with Blaine. Opening it he took out a picture to the Sunset Tower Hotel in L.A. Nothing else, just the picture. Okayyyy, how odd.

Next Mela casually strolled by him and dropped another envelope into his lap. She smirked at Kurt's puzzled expression. He opened this one and found a reservation for two nights in the penthouse suite on December 27th and 28th. Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Um, are we going somewhere?"

Subsequently yet another envelope, seemingly from nowhere, sailed overhead hitting Kurt in the head. Seriously, what was up with this family and their envelopes? Opening this one he found a reservation for a private car service, for the 27th through to the 29th.

Kurt then felt something bang into his leg. He looked down to see a remote controlled car driving into him. On its back was, yes, another envelope. He chuckled when he found another picture. This time of the Pantages Theatre in L.A. He was really starting to enjoy this game and wondered how the next one would be delivered.

He didn't have to wait long. A white owl - Harry Potter style - flew in and dropped the envelope into Kurt's lap. As the owl started flying away Kurt quickly caught sight of a tag on one of its feet and guessed that the owl's name was Hedwig. From this envelope he pulled out a mini-poster of an attractive guy wearing blue glitter eye shadow, topped with white eye shadow, painted on eyebrows, blush cheeks and very full, red lips. Curious, Kurt guessed that they were going to see a live production show.

Finally, finally, Blaine flopped down on the sofa beside Kurt, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. Giving him a lingering kiss, he presented Kurt with what Kurt hoped was the final envelope. He opened it up to find a very formal invitation.

Blaine Anderson requests the pleasure of Kurt Hummel's presence on December 27th through to December 29th in celebration of their engagement. Semi-formal attire.  
\---------------  
So there Kurt was, on December 27th, excitedly sitting in the rented car watching the scenes quickly pass by. He was delighted when their driver, Paul, started acting as their own personal tour guide, talking about the history and culture of the small towns they drove through. Blaine gazed fondly at Kurt, thoroughly enjoying his elation.

Gradually the country side changed to city lights and sounds as they came closer to Los Angeles. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he saw such traffic. Everywhere he looked, cars were just inching forward. "Is traffic always this bad?" Kurt inquired.

Paul smirked in the rear view mirror. "Oh yes, it's always a challenge driving in this city. You might get a break at, say, 3am." He said in amusement. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and mouthed patience in his ear.

What should have been a one and a half hour drive felt like three, but eventually they got nearer to their destination, with Paul making sure to point out Rodeo Drive to Kurt. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's longing gaze for Rodeo Drive and all its designer shops.

Eventually they pulled into the driveway of the most beautiful hotel Kurt had ever seen. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him, as he tried to take in all its glory. He didn't see the big grin Blaine gave Paul.

Paul, however, did see and started his commentary. "The Sunset Tower Hotel for your delight and pleasure. To quote their website: Designed in 1929 by architect Leland A. Bryant, the Sunset Tower (as originally called) was a trendsetter from the moment it opened. Its dramatic setting on the Sunset Strip and elegant Art Deco styling, together with its proximity to famous restaurants and nightclubs of the 1930s & ’40s, contributed to its landmark status. West Hollywood has always catered to celebrities wishing to draw attention to their star power. 

Up to the 1950s it was as much a tourist attraction as the Hollywood sign itself. It has appeared in a number of films, including The Italian Job, Get Shorty, The Player and Strange Days. Its first literary mention was in Raymond Chandler's Farewell, My Lovely (1940). The film version of that novel, Murder, My Sweet, released four years later, was its first screen reference." He paused before continuing. "The hotel is a classic old Hollywood hotel that has been completely renovated and yet retains its 1930-40's atmosphere. The Tower bar hotel is top notch and has a spectacular view of downtown Los Angles. If you're lucky you might even see a celebrity or ten during the week."

Enthralled, Kurt exited the car behind Blaine and giddily entered the lobby, leaving Paul to deal with the valet parking attendant. Kurt didn't even notice when Blaine left his side to check them in, he was too enchanted looking at all the pictures of old Hollywood royalty adorning the walls.

He was dragged back into reality when Blaine gently grabbed his elbow and steered him towards the elevator. Kurt was pleasantly shocked when he entered their suite, the opulence was quite impressive. He wandered around, taking it all in. It was a panoramic suite with a California king-sized bed, a large separate living area and a wraparound terrace with sweeping views of Hollywood Hills and downtown Los Angeles. The limestone bathrooms featured a deep soaker tub, stand-alone shower with floor-to-ceiling windows and an open-legged vanity console with brass fittings.

Stepping out onto the balcony he basked in the sunlight and the absolutely stunning view. Closing his eyes he lost himself in his imagination, picturing the likes of Marilyn Monroe, Elizabeth Taylor or Frank Sinatra holding court in this suite. He was startled out of his reverie when Blaine came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's and together they stood, silent and blissful, watching and listening to the sounds of the city.  
\---------------  
They ordered room service and it was so romantic eating it out on the balcony. They made small talk, mostly about what each felt would make their wedding perfect and before they knew it they were back in the car and on their way to the Pantages Theatre.

Paul got them there safely and Kurt was astounded by the throng of people milling about outside, waiting patiently to enter. All kinds of people from those dressed in jeans to those in costume as their favourite character. Kurt raised his eyebrows when Blaine came back with their tickets.  
"Exactly what kind of show are you taking me to?"

Blaine laughed "you'll see" as he led them inside and to their seats. Once they were seated Kurt started to read his playbill.

Hedwig and the Angry Inch is a rock musical about a fictional rock and roll band, the Angry Inch, fronted by Hedwig - an East German transgender singer. Brilliantly innovative, heartbreaking, and wickedly funny, HEDWIG AND THE ANGRY INCH is the landmark musical by John Cameron Mitchell and Stephen Trask that is “groundbreaking and undoubtedly ahead of its time” (Entertainment Weekly). This genre-bending, fourth-wall-smashing musical sensation, with a pulsing score and electrifying performances, tells the story of one of the most unique characters to ever hit the stage. 

Directed by Tony Award® winner Michael Mayer (Spring Awakening) and winner of four 2014 Tony Awards® including Best Musical Revival, HEDWIG AND THE ANGRY INCH played to record-breaking sell-out crowds on Broadway and promises to take North America by storm with what Time Magazine proclaims is “the most exciting rock score written for the theatre since, oh, ever!

Hedwig is played by Darren Everett Criss an American actor, singer and songwriter. One of the founding members and co-owners of StarKid Productions, a musical theater company based in Chicago, Criss first garnered attention playing the lead role of Harry Potter in StarKid's musical production of A Very Potter Musical. The theater troupe made Billboard history when their original album, Me and My Dick, became the first charting student-produced musical recording, debuting at number eleven on the Top Cast Albums chart in 2010. Criss is best known for his television role on GLEE and has starred on Broadway in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying and Hedwig and the Angry Inch. He made his feature film debut in the comedy Girl Most Likely.  
If you happen to be sitting in the first several rows consider yourself warned, as Darren will absolutely have some fun with you.

Well, that was different Kurt thought to himself. He wondered what "have some fun with you" entailed. He had to admit that, based on Darren's profile pic, he was pretty cute. And no, he was absolutely not going to mention this to Blaine! He started to read the profiles for the rest of the cast when Blaine gently nudged him. As he looked up he saw people looking at him, giggling and quietly chatting.

"Blaine, why do you think people are looking at us?" He asked curiously.

Blaine smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, perhaps they're just admiring my incredibly handsome fiancé?" Kurt giggled and leaned over to give Blaine a soft kiss, just as the lights dimmed and the show began with Hedwig descending from the ceiling. They held hands while resting their heads against each other.  
\---------------  
As they climbed into the car after the show finished, Paul took one look at them and burst out laughing. "What on earth happened to you two? Blaine, you look like you got caught in the rain and Kurt, ah, are you covered in lipstick?" Kurt just looked at Paul.

"Oh no, Paul, watch out! You're getting the infamous Kurt Hummel bitch glare!" Blaine, with great amusement, warned him. "It's been known to take down the most egregious of Divas!"

Kurt huffed. "I'm not sure whether to feel infuriated or humiliated!" Paul looked between the two of them and patiently waited. Blaine glanced at Kurt before answering.

"Sometimes getting great seats isn't the best idea. We were trying to focus on the performance, but the teenagers sitting beside were more focused on disrupting it. The lead actor mistakenly assumed we were with them and spit on me! Shortly afterwards Hedwig drank from a can of beer and spit it all over me and then threw the empty can my way."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Well, that explains you. And Kurt?"

"Well, Kurt had just leaned over to whisper in my ear...." Blaine was stopped short as Kurt jumped in.

"Exactly! I had just leaned over to tell Blaine that I thought the actor's singing was not quite up to Broadway standards when I felt something. I turned back to find Hedwig's crotch rocking back and forth right in my face and her hands totally messing up my hair. Then she leaned down and started to thoroughly kiss me, tongue and everything!" Kurt, incensed, relayed his experience.

Paul looked between them. "How did you handle it?" He asked.

"I did what any red-blooded gay would do, knowing there was a gorgeous male under that costume." Kurt smirked. "I stuck my tongue in her mouth, grabbed her ass into my crotch and started grinding. Blaine got kinda jealous and tried to pry us apart, so she slapped him. 

Then she got up and yelled out something about a carwash and the one inch still being a one inch before heading back to the stage." Kurt paused. "It was like we were targeted right from the start, or something."

Paul chuckled. "I'm sure the audience got quite the laugh watching you guys. If it helps any, I can tell you that Darren is definitely straight and has a long term girlfriend, who was likely sitting somewhere close to you laughing her gorgeous head off."

Dead silence. Then Kurt squeaked. "Paul!! Did you have something to do with us being the focus of Hedwig's attention???"

"Maaaaybe." He said smugly. "Darren is a good friend of mine and I just might have asked him to make this a memorable experience for you both."

Blaine broke out into laughter. "Well, he more than exceeded that goal! This is definitely an experience I don't think either of us will ever forget!"  
\---------------  
Since neither Blaine nor Kurt were ready to call it a night and Paul was looking for redemption, he drove them to the hottest gay club, The Abbey, where they could drink and dance to their hearts content.

They made their way inside via the VIP entrance and immediately scored a two person dance table. Kurt, looking around, noted that it was quite busy with it being a weeknight and all. However, there was quite a lot of eye candy to stare at, in particular the shirtless male wait staff, so he wasn't complaining.

Their server, Marco, approached their table and Blaine ordered a bottle of red wine. Blaine couldn't help but notice the flirtatious glances Marco was sending Kurt's way and, while he couldn't fault the waiter's taste, he was definitely not happy about it. Kurt was completely oblivious to all of this, getting lost in the music.

While Blaine frowned at Marco Kurt made his way to the dance floor. Closing his eyes he started swaying to the music, letting it completely engulf him. Blaine hungrily watched his fiance, absolutely enamored. His sensual moves were attracting quite a bit of attention, which Kurt was unaware of but Blaine was not. He quickly made his way to Kurt and glared at the few men who dared to get too close to Kurt.

Coming up behind Kurt Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and began matching his rhythm. They swayed sexily to the music when Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear "hi". Kurt glanced back and answered "hi". Blaine continued "why's a gorgeous guy like you all alone on the dance floor?"

Kurt turned fully around, still dancing and gave Blaine a smoldering look. His gaze swept up and down Blaine's body, undressing him with his expressive eyes. Grabbing Blaine's shirt with both hands, he dragged him to a breaths distance from his lips. "Oh, but I'm not alone. I'm dancing with the sexiest man here." He murmured brushing his lips softly against Blaine's, before releasing him and turning back to the music.

Blaine tugged Kurt tight against his chest, letting him feel his burgeoning erection. Grazing his neck he softly asked "May I buy you a drink?" At Kurt's nod, Blaine took his hand and led him back to their table. They sat tucked against each other, no space between them, drinking the champagne and gazing deeply into each other's eyes, leaning in to softly kiss over and over, oblivious to the attention slowly being focused on them.

Eventually Blaine excused himself because, well, when ya gotta go ya gotta go. Entering the restroom he relieved himself, raising his eyebrows at the grunts and groans emanating from one the stalls. Oh, been there done that during his youthful, experience-it-all phase. While he had enjoyed it at the time, he wouldn't trade his life with Kurt for anything. He and Kurt were end game.

Smiling broadly he left the restroom, eyes automatically zooming in on their empty table. Huh? Empty? Searching the room he spotted Kurt back on the dance floor, fluidly moving to the music. Immediately behind him was an utterly stunning, younger man swaying in time with Kurt's moves and accidentally-on-purpose bumping into him. What the fuck? Blaine wasn't a jealous man, so he was a tad surprised at how ferociously his green-eyed monster jumped to attention. Kurt was his and nobody but Blaine was allowed to touch Kurt that way.

Fists clenching Blaine started to hurriedly make his way over, but was blocked by a shirtless Adonis with abs to die for. Blaine was taken aback when the stranger took his hand and twirled him, bringing Blaine oh-so close to him on the return. As Blaine tried to politely extract himself the stranger started to grind against him and whispered in his ear. "I'm the man of your dreams, Beautiful, how about you and me go find somewhere, ah, more private and get to know one another?"

Shocked, Blaine tried to take a step back but before he could respond Kurt had stepped in between them, shoving the stranger away and slapping him hard across the face. With his most impressive bitch-glare Kurt leaned in close to the stranger. "Honey, you don't have the balls to be the man of this guy's dreams!" he snarled as he turned back to Blaine, grabbed him by his tie and dragged him back to the dance floor, tossing a quick glance back over his shoulder.

Wrapping his hand around Blaine's neck, Kurt pulled him close and kissed him deeply, staking his claim for all to see. Blaine whimpered against Kurt's lips, holding on tightly to his hips. Kurt growled possessively and started gyrating, knee firmly between Blaine's legs. Their wanton dirty dancing showcased Kurt's lithe and flexible body, honed by years of dancing, as well as attracting a plethora of envious and yearning looks. Those bold enough to attempt to cut in were forcefully persuaded by Blaine to fuck the hell off.

Lost to themselves they alternated between resting at their table with champagne and enjoying each other's bodies on the dance floor. Hours later they were very tipsy, sweaty and incredibly horny. Blaine clumsily leaned into Kurt to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, how'd you like to move this to a more intimate setting? My hotel suite is not far from here and I'd love to have a party in your pants." Blaine drunkenly asked, confident in his powers of seduction.

Kurt squeaked and tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back his laughter. "Oh my God, Blaine! That was the most cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard!" Kurt couldn't help it, he was bent over with a fit of the giggles while three-sheets-to-the-wind Blaine grinned stupidly.

Somehow between the two of them they managed to call for Paul, who drove them back to their hotel, smiling fondly as he watched them stumble "elegantly" towards the elevator. Well, as elegantly as they could seeing that they were equally drunk as a skunk :)  
\---------------  
They awoke late the next morning, both with massive headaches and hangovers, having lost count of how many times they'd run to the bathroom to visit the porcelain God. Exiting, Kurt found Blaine looking over a table filled with continental delights, bacon, coffee, water and yet more bacon.

"What's all this?" Kurt inquired, slipping his arms around Blaine's waist, head on his shoulder.

"Our guardian angel looking after us." Blaine smirked, holding up the note.

Figured you boys would appreciate this. Paul

Kurt giggled as they both sat down to eat. After they were done, washed up and dressed Blaine called for their car and off they went. Paul grinned knowingly from ear to ear as the boys climbed into their seats. "And how are we today?" he smirked.

"Ugh, I'm never drinking again." Blaine groaned.

Kurt laughed. "The cure, my good man, is shopping! Lots of shopping! Off to Rodeo Drive!" With that Paul put the car into drive and they headed off for Rodeo Drive.

The boys had been gazing out of the windows when Blaine spotted a commotion. "Hey, Paul, what's going on over there? Any idea?"

Paul glanced at the lineup forming outside Barnes & Noble. "Oh. I think that's the book signing for an up and coming children's author that I read about in the paper."

"Children's books, huh?" Blaine pondered.

"Oh oh, I know that look, Anderson." Kurt said. "Whatcha thinking?"

"I've never had a book signed by the actual author before." Blaine said. "Come on, Kurt, let's go get in line!"

"Blaine. What on earth are you going to do with a children's book?"

Blaine thought about it a bit. "Well, we could give it to Tina for CC's Place? It'd be a conversation starter or something to keep the kids entertained."

Kurt groaned. "Nobody could say no to those puppy eyes. Certainly not me!" As they moved to join the line they were informed that only those with wristbands were allowed. Kurt watched as Blaine trotted off to track one down. He started chit chatting with the other people in line, noting that quite a few of them were children. After a short period of time Blaine came skipping back, looking decidedly pleased with himself.

Kurt looked at him with eyebrows raised in question. "Well, Kurt, the good news is that I got a wristband! The bad news is that they only had one wristband left." Kurt gently pushed him to the back of the line to where it was roped off.

As Blaine opened his mouth in protest, Kurt quickly cut him off shaking his head. "No, Blaine, this was your adventure so you get the wristband." He paused in reflection. "I've been chatting to some of your fellow adventurers and found out a few things."

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Do tell."

"The author in question is, at the ripe old age of 26, an internationally recognized countertenor singer, an acclaimed actor and writer, as well as a Golden Globe winner and three consecutive times People's Choice award winner. His first novel, "Struck by Lighting", was made into a movie which he starred in and produced." Kurt stopped to breathe before continuing. "He's a New York Times number one bestselling author with his children's series "The Land of Stories" (TLOS). The original two book series became sooooo popular that it's turned into five books, with discussions happening for a potential sixth book. He's currently also in talks to turn the series into movies, where he will executive produce, write the script and direct. His name is Chris Colfer, California born and raised, an out and proud gay man who is in a monogamous relationship and lives with his partner, Will."

Blaine watched Kurt, stunned, with his mouth gaping open. "You got all that just from talking to these folks in line?"

Kurt hesitated a moment before sheepishly admitting. "Well, I just might have given Paul some money and asked him to buy all five books in hardcover. The biography partly came from the people in line, partly from the book covers and partly from a quick internet search. Thought you could get all five signed for CC's Place." Kurt handed the books (and the cash register receipt) over to a thoroughly delighted Blaine.

Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a lingering kiss. "You are truly amazing and I am so crazy in love with you." Smiling, Kurt gave Blaine a swat to his backside to motivate him to rejoin the line, as he'd fallen quite a bit behind.  
\---------------  
Later, as they were preparing for dinner Blaine reflected on the amazing afternoon he and Kurt had experienced. He couldn't believe that Kurt actually went along with his childish enthusiasm by joining him at the author signing event. He was so amazing, happily taking pictures to capture the occasion. Kurt had thought they could probably frame them and put them in a specially created area in CC's Place, along with the signed books. Blaine loved that idea and was certain Tina would as well.  
\---------------  
The following days passed by in a whirlwind of activity. Last minute shopping, sightseeing and spending as much time as possible with Mela and Cooper made time fly. Before they knew it they were battling a New York winter storm as they struggled to haul their luggage separately into their respective apartments. They had discussed it on the plane and since Kurt had to go into the office the next morning and Blaine had errands to run, they agreed to spend the night apart.

Walking into his apartment felt strange to Kurt, since he hadn't been home in quite awhile. Even though he enjoyed his alone time, he already missed Blaine's company.

To Blaine: Is it sad that I already miss you so much?

From Blaine: No. I miss you too. Courage, sweetheart, it's only for one night.

To Blaine: I love you xoxo.

From Blaine: Love you too :) xoxo  
\---------------  
Wow. To say Kurt was busy at the office the next day was an understatement. As capable as his staff truly were there were always things that only the boss can take care of. Kurt knuckled down and dove right back into it all, pretty soon lost to all but the world of fashion.

Eventually the sun started to set, darkness descended and the street lights switched on while Kurt was oblivious to all of it.

A persistent knocking on Kurt's door is what finally pulled him out of his silo vision. As he looked up Marley came in with a cheeky grin. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"As much as I love to see my boss back at work, I think you have an evening to get ready for, don't you?" Marley laughed.

"Good lord, Marley, is it that time already? I'm going to have to fly if I want to be presentable for the evening's festivities!" Kurt panicked as he gathered up his things and rushed out.  
\---------------  
Kurt was just putting the finishing touches to his spectacular outfit when he heard the elevator door opening, signalling that it was time to go. Approaching the elevator Kurt saw Rory standing in the middle of it, holding a single lilac rose. 

"Rory?" Kurt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Rory shrugged "Mister Anderson" as he gave Kurt the rose. Reaching out Kurt noticed a small note attached to it. Love at first sight. He grinned "lead on my good man."

Reaching the town car the chauffeur handed Kurt a yellow rose. My best friend.

Arriving at Andersons the hired-for-the-evening valet opened his car door and presented Kurt with a pink rose. Forever grateful.

Handing his coat over to the coat check girl, she handed him an orange rose. Passion personified.  
Kurt made his way over to the bar while searching for Blaine. Tina was ready for him, passing him a glass of wine and a white rose. New life chapters.

"Where .... ?" Kurt asked, happiness radiating from him in droves. Tina smiled at him and whispered "follow the yellow brick road" as she jerked her head backwards. Curious, Kurt wandered behind the bar, looking to where Tina was pointing. He gasped in awe when he saw the different rose pedals strewn over the floor. Assuming this was the proverbial yellow brick road, Kurt started to follow the path which ended up leading him to the Zen room. He cautiously opened the door and slowly edged his way inside. What he saw in the dimly lit room made his heart pound. It was completely transformed - lit candles were strategically placed around the room, the only light available. The furniture had been moved to the side and a table for two was set in the middle. The table was covered by a pristine white table cloth, dinner service for two, twinkling white Christmas lights strung along the ceiling, a side bar with what looked like a bottle of champagne chilling in the ice bucket.

Overshadowing everything was the most stunning man on earth standing beside a chair. Wearing a tux and tails, holding on to a single red rose. They quickly moved to each other, engulfing one another in a passionate embrace and kissing until they couldn't breathe anymore.

Resting forehead to forehead Blaine gently took the flowers from Kurt and placed them in the vase with the others. Holding out his hand he lovingly kissed Kurt and asked "may I have this dance?" Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's "yes, yes you may". Blaine led them to the makeshift dance floor where they held each other close as they swayed to the music.  
\---------------  
They enjoyed an amazingly romantic dinner before heading out to the main area. Kurt was taken aback to see the CONGRATULATIONS banner hanging over the bar and not one single strange face in the crowd. He looked questioningly at Blaine, who just shrugged.

Tina popped up grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to your official engagement/New Years Eve party."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Tina." Blaine said as they both hugged her.

Keeping their hands firmly entwined Blaine and Kurt worked the room, making small talk and accepting everyone's congratulations and good wishes. Time flew by quickly in this room filled with love and before they knew it the countdown had begun.

"...5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a passionate kiss. Reluctantly they pulled apart, mindful that they weren't alone - yet. Blaine gazed tenderly into Kurt's eyes. "Happy New Year, my love" kiss "I can't wait to begin the rest of our lives together." Kiss, kiss.

Kurt grinned "And to many more adventures!" As their friends and family gathered around them for New Years hugs and kisses.

C’est fini


End file.
